Union of Stars
by Dragon14
Summary: A robotic alien race plots to wipe out humanity wherever they may be. The conclusion is up as the SG1FederationImperial and other Union forces defend Epsilon III while the Assembled begin their Endgame. Please read and review!
1. Episode 1: Unwanted Visitor

**Union of Stars**

DISCLAIMER: This is my first foray into fanfiction so I'll try to add my own spin to it (or at least try to!). It will encompass more than a few universes out there and I am certainly no expert on any of them, so any errors in timeframe, technology, history or characters can be attributed to…oh, I don't know…parallel universes. Yeah, that'll work.

**Episode 1: Unwanted Visitor**

**Stargate Command**

Col. Jack O'Neill entered the Control Room amidst the blare of warning alarms and sirens. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Jack rocked back on his heels and asked, "What's up?"

"I'm not quite sure, sir," Sam replied, "the computers detected a massive build-up of energy within the Stargate but there is no incoming wormhole."

"Ah," he said, eyebrows raised. Looking over at the Sergeant, he asked, "Shouldn't you be saying 'unscheduled off world activation' or something like that?"

"No sir," the Sergeant, returning to his keyboard and pressing keys. On the other side of the large window, Jack could see the Gate Room filling up with soldiers.

"What exactly do you type into that thing, anyway?" Jack asked, just as Dr. Jackson arrived.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, looking around.

"Oh, just another routine day at the SGC," Jack responded.

"There is a large build up of energy in the Stargate, but it's not coming from anywhere internally. It has to be external but I can't pinpoint exactly where," Sam said, perplexed, "Sergeant, increase the Gate sensor sensitivity one-hundred and fifty percent."

"Sensor sensitivity…that's kinda hard to say", Jack said as he nodded to the arriving General Hammond, stepping out of the General's way and standing next to Daniel, looking thoroughly bored. Sam quickly filled the General in just as the Gate filled with red energy, oscillating like an active wormhole.

"What the hell is that?" Hammond blurted.

"It looks like a wormhole," Daniel observed, "but it didn't open like a wormhole."

"Yeah, no 'whoosh'," Jack said, " and the colour is a little…"

"Red," Daniel finished. The red glow from the Gate painted their surroundings in an eerie shade, the walls now appearing as if they ran with blood. Hammond quickly ordered the iris closed, watching as the metal covering slid into place.

"I'm losing my appetite here," Jack said, patting his stomach and looking at the walls, "the cafeteria is supposed to have cake today, too."

"Sirs," Sam interjected, "the energy readings now appear similar to a wormhole, but the amount of energy is off the scale. We are also getting a communication signal emanating from beyond the event horizon."

"Can you tell where this wormhole came from?" Hammond asked.

"Negative sir. From our end it almost as if no one dialled in. The Gate just…filled with that energy."

"Well that's just not right," Jack said.

Just as he said that Sam and the Sergeant's monitors flared brightly for a moment and then began to roll their screens up and down. Sam jumped up and checked another terminal, shouting, "Sirs, that communication signal is hacking into our system. A link has been established and our database is being downloaded."

"Shut them out, Major," Hammond ordered.

"I can't sir. Our security protocols aren't effective. Our encryptions are being opened faster than I can put in new ones," she pressed more keys and then turned around to face the men, "my keyboard doesn't work. I'm locked out."

"So am I," the Sergeant said. Looking into the Gate Room, he said in a rush, "General, the iris is opening!"

In the Gate Room the metallic iris slowly slid away, once again revealing the strange wavering red energy currents, contained by the boundaries of the Stargate. Then, they watched as the water-like surface of the event horizon began to become agitated, churning faster and faster.

"Something is coming through the wormhole," Daniel said. Jack turned and left the Control Room, clapping his hands at a passing airman and catching the P90 the soldier tossed him.

"Oh boy," Daniel said, as a massive metal leg erupted from the red wormhole and landed on the metal ramp. Another soon followed, and the event horizon filled with what appeared to be a gigantic metal construct. Fully emerging from the within the Stargate, it pulled itself to its full height, completely obscuring the Gate behind it. The metal ramp crumpled under the machine's enormous weight.

"The is General Hammond," came a voice over the intercom, "release our computers or we will be forced to open fire."

A metallic voice emanated from within the construct, its 'head' swivelling around, covering the room in a slow pass, "CONDUIT 1088 COMPLETE. HUMANS PRESENT. TECHNOLOGY CONSISTENT WITH LATE TWENTIETH-CENTURY TIMEFRAME. STANDARD PROJECTILE WEAPONRY. THREAT ASSESSMENT: MINIMAL. PRESENT HUMANS POSE NO THREAT AND WILL BE ELIMINATED."

"Colonel," Sam said over the intercom, "whatever that thing is it's going to have our entire database downloaded in a few minutes and I can't stop it."

Jack nodded, raised his weapon and yelled to the metal being, "Minimize this!" and opened fire. The P90 jumped a little in his hand as it discharged its ammo, the other airmen around Jack opening fire as well. The Gate Room echoed with the sound of various firearms, all of the soldiers finding their marks. The floor around the metal creation was soon littered with flattened bullets. Jack lowered his empty weapon, his eyes wide.

"DAMAGE MINIMAL AND COSMETIC," the construct stated.

"Airmen!" Jack yelled over the din, and reloading his weapon "continue firing! Keep that M2 on it!"

On the other side of the room Teal'c charged in, bearing his Staff weapon. Tucking the long weapon under his arm he took aim. The construct's head snapped around to his direction, what appeared to be eyes focusing in on the big man.

"ENERGY BASED WEAPON DETECTED, INCONSISTENT WITH PRESENT LEVEL OF TECHNOLOGY."

Teal'c fired three times in quick succession, hitting the construct twice in the chest and once in the head. Smoke and sparks obscured the metallic being for a moment, then it stepped forward, its metal exoskeleton only slightly blackened by the impact.

"DETECTION OF ALIEN TECHNOLOGY. RAISING THREAT LEVEL ASSESSMENT. DEPLOYING COUNTERMEASURES."

The construct left arm swivelled outwards, the metal sleeve sliding away and a glowing tube emerging into view. Jack ordered the soldiers to withdraw just as the construct began to fire at the airmen.

"Lower the blast shield!" Hammond ordered from within the Control Room.

The first blast struck an airman, the man's screams quickly ending as he was consumed in a torrent of fiery energy. The soldier's clothes and weapons fell to the ground, the owner completely consumed. Jack grabbed a shocked airman and dragged him out of the Gate Room, yelling for the doors to close and Teal'c to withdraw. The former Jaffa had already turned and ran out of the room once he realized his own weapon was ineffective and the construct's armament was turning in his direction. Seeing that it would miss, it proceeded to fire on the remaining soldiers, the energy cannon making swift work of them, dissolving the humans but leaving their clothing and equipment. Around it the heavy blast doors dropped into place.

"Dammit," Jack said, breathing quickly in the hallway and composing himself. The sight of the consumed airman filled his mind's eye, "what the hell was that?" Above him he could hear voices in the Control Room.

"Are the video cameras still operational, Major?" Hammond asked.

"Yes…yes sir. I think so."

"Let's have a look."

On the monitor above them they could see the construct stomping over to the Jaffa weapon and studying it for a moment, while over the audio feed they could hear its cold musings, "PRIMITIVE ENERGY WEAPON. DOWNLOAD OF DATABASES COMPLETE." The construct then turned and entered the blazing red energy wave, the wormhole collapsing as it exited the Gate Room.

"Major," Hammond said in a somewhat shaky voice, "find out everything you can about that thing in case it comes back."


	2. Episode 2: Briefing

Episode 2 Stargate Command – Briefing Room 

Teal'c and Jack watched the security camera footage once more, the horror of the construct's energy cannon striking their fellow SG members refusing to be lessened by continued viewing of the footage.

"Turn it off, Teal'c," Jack said as he sat down at the table, rubbing his hands across his head. He felt as though he had not slept in days, even though the attack was a scant two hours ago.

"I have never seen such a weapon, O'Neill," Teal'c said, sitting down as well.

"That makes two of us," Jack replied, glancing up as Sam and General Hammond entered the room. Dr. Jackson came jogging down the stairs and took his seat.

"What do you have for us Major?"

"Unfortunately not much, General. Most of the information we can gather is from the computer readings prior to the wormhole establishment. Now as we said before, the energy readings were unlike any other wormhole we've seen, but I have seen something similar."

"From where, Major?"

"From the quantum mirror Daniel found. Only this one operated on a much larger scale."

"Are you saying the Gate could have been opened by another universe?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, not this parallel universe crap again," Jack said, resting his head on the table.

"I think it is a possibility. The energy signatures were very comparable to the quantum mirror when it is activated. I had to scale back the readings but the connection is there. I think this wormhole we saw operates on a similar resonance technology for cross-universal travel."

"Does anyone understand what she just said?" Jack asked the room.

"Colonel, basically whatever that thing was that came through the Gate was not of this universe, but maybe a parallel one."

"Then why come through the Gate?" the General asked. "Do they have a Gate on their end?"

"I don't think so, General. We went over the readouts and while we may call it a 'wormhole' it really wasn't. Maybe 'conduit' is a closer analogy. From what we can gather that machine or whatever it was is probably a scout, like the M.A.L.P. we use. The energy build-up was caused by the massive power they use to establish a doorway to our universe, but I think they require a focusing agent for the conduit. They, whoever they are, need some means to establish their exit."

"Almost like dialling blind on a Stargate," Daniel mused.

"Exactly. They somehow send out this wave of energy and hope it connects with something. Some means to…coalesce their probe and open a gateway. When you're dealing with the potentially unlimited number of parallel universes, you're bound to hit something eventually."

"Lucky us," Jack said.

"Whoever they are, they are hostile," the General stated flatly.

"Our weapons proved useless against it," Teal'c added.

"My guess is they want information and technology. Look at the weapon used. It consumed organic matter but left inorganic material. I can't think of a better way to gather protected resources than that."

"Have you found a way to prevent this from happening again, Major?"

"Sorry General. I'm not even sure how they connected to our computers, let alone how to stop it. Our encryption codes were useless. We might be able to set up some kind of remote shutdown, but that will take time."

"In the meantime check with the Tok'ra and see what they have to say about this, as well as the Asgard. Maybe they have some insight into this. Dismissed."


	3. Episode 3: Strange Visitors

**Episode 3: Strange Visitors**

**USS Enterprise**

Captain's Log, USS _Enterprise_. We have arrived at Deep Space Nine to say goodbye to some old friends and assist in a series of scientific experiments taking place on the station. After our conflict with the Romulans, the crew could use the break DS9 can offer.

Captain William Riker is scheduled to rendezvous with his new command, the USS _Titan_ in three days. Although I am saddened to lose such a fine First Officer, it is Starfleet's benefit that it gains such a fine new Captain. Councillor Troi will be joining him on board his command. Additionally, Mr. Worf is planning on returning to his duties with Chancellor Martok as soon as the Klingon cruiser _Pa'h_ arrives.

In the meantime Mr. LaForge continues to integrate Data's previous memory algorithms into the android body we discovered and assembled. He assures me that in no time Data will be back to his old self.

**Turbolift **

Captain Picard looked over the datapad, reading his last entry into the ship's log. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he stepped off the turbolift as the doors opened. Riker was there to greet him with a smile.

"Captain," Riker said.

"Captain," Picard answered, returning the smile.

"I'm not sure when I'll get used to hearing that."

"There will come a time Wil, when you'll learn to dread hearing it."

"Hopefully that won't come for a long time yet," Riker said, laughing.

"Any word on the Titan?" Picard asked as the two men wandered down the corridor.

"Apparently they are still having trouble with their warp coils, so they'll be delayed a another day."

"We'll get you on board that ship yet."

"Has Dr. Ondari been pestering you any more?"

"Oh yes. He sends at least four messages an hour wanting to know when he can start experimenting with the transporters. Geordi informed him it would take some time to transfer the appropriate power needed."

"I still think it is a mistake to experiment with the transporters like that. Dr. Ondari's work in interesting, but Starfleet outlawed using the transporters to cross parallel universes after those DS9 incidents."

"Ondari needed the records from DS9, Wil. And besides, he says he is not going to transfer to another dimension, just using a similar technology to boost the range of the transporter."

"I still say it is a mistake."

"You don't mind if I hope you're wrong, do you?"

"Not at all," Riker said laughing.

The two Captain's had reached the end of the corridor when LaForge stepped out of another turbolift and called to the men. Picard and Riker turned, inviting the engineer to the new Ten Forward.

"Sorry, Captains. But I thought you might want an update on Data."

"Yes?" Picard asked, somewhat anxious.

"See for yourself," LaForge said, smiling brilliantly. He reached into the turbolift and pulled the android into the corridor.

"Captain," Data said to Picard. He then turned to Riker, "Captain."

"Data," Riker said, somewhat taken aback, "how do you feel?"

"Mr. LaForge assures me that the upgrades to my neural network he and Dr. Crusher reconstructed is performing perfectly."

"This new Data is virtually indistinguishable from the old Data. The memory algorithms and personality matrix we had on file in the computer core mapped to the neural interface we built with no errors. Data, as we knew him, was fully intact. It's a good thing we found that other android body."

"Indeed," Picard said.

"Yes. What were the chances that the Romulans would find a useable android body that looked just like Data when we _knew_ there were no models floating around, and practically hand it over to us? Just when the old Data sacrifices himself?"

"Approximately 1.4 million to one, Captain Riker," Data replied.

They all laughed and reflected on their good fortune for a moment. An usual turn of events to say the least. Almost unbelievable, really.

Picard turned to LaForge and asked, "When can he return to duty?"

"Starfleet will want to examine him, of course. Make sure that he really is the old Data before they allow him to be First Officer."

"Of course. Once we are done here we'll head for Starfleet Command," Picard said. The four crewmen began to head for the renovated Ten Forward to unwind from their duty shifts.

"I for one plan on hitting Quark's for some Dabo."

"They'll still let you in, Captain Riker?" LaForge asked laughing.

"Things have changed for Ferengi's with their new Grand Nagus."

"So I've heard," LaForge began just as the lights around them dimmed for a moment, "that looks like a power drain. LaForge to Engineering. What's going on down there? "

"Power drain is right, sir. Someone transferred power to Transporter Room 3."

"Dr. Ondari," Picard said, frowning. He tapped his comm. badge, "Picard to Dr. Ondari. Would you mind explaining what you are doing, Doctor?"

"I don't have tome to wait, Picard," a irritated voice replied, "Starfleet gave me permission to run my experiments and I'll do just that."

"Doctor," LaForge interjected, "we haven't had time to test the modifications from the DS9 files yet. You should not be powering up the transporters."

"Let me make this clear, Doctor," Picard asked, "shut down the transporters _now_. Mr. LaForge will advise you when you can commence with the experiments and not before. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain," Ondari said rather reluctantly.

"Very good, Doctor. Picard out. Well, now that is taken care of, shall we proceed gentlemen? I must say I am rather thirsty right about now."

The four officers had not taken another step when the ship shuddered underneath them. Picard and Riker grabbed the wall, as Data took LaForge's arm before he fell. The comm. channel erupted in traffic.

"Captain Picard to the Bridge."

"Report," Picard said into his chest.

"Minor explosions detected in Transporter Room 3. Internal sensors detected a massive power surge. Looks like some EPS conduits blew out."

"Damn you, Doctor. Bridge, I'm on my way."

"Captain," the Bridge said, "The Transporters were being shut down. We can't tell where the power surge originated. It's nothing on our end."

"Mr. LaForge, head down to the Transporter Room. Captain Riker, would you care to join me?"

"Never a dull moment, eh?"

"It seems so."

"Data, why don't you come with me? I could probably use your assistance," LaForge said as he jogged down the corridor.

**Outside Transport Room 3**

LaForge and Data stepped out of the turbolift and made their way to the Transporter Room door. Ahead they could hear the doors swish open and smoke bellowed into the hallway.

"The EPS conduits blew out all right. I hope no one was injured."

"I am detecting unusual readings, Geordi," Data said, working his tricorder, "energy fluctuations and temporal variations."

"Yeah, I see the energy currents all around this section. I've never encountered this before. The smoke is getting thick too. Dr. Ondari! Can you hear me?"

The floor under the android and engineer shuddered under their feet several times, as though something large was walking across it. LaForge and Data looked at each other for a moment, perplexed.

"That sounds like a Bolian cave bear in the transporter room."

"I am detecting no life signs, Commander."

"Then what…"Geordi began when a metal construct stepped into the hall, smoke swirling around it. The engineer's jaw dropped.

The construct turned and swivelled towards the officers, unwinding its arms from its torso; the doors had been too narrow for it to pass through. The legs bent upwards somewhat, but the construct was obviously unable to attain its full height. The legs were bent backwards at the knee, a segmented tail extending out from its back. The arms were thick and coated in bright blue metal, the torso heavy looking. Atop a revolving neck sat what appeared to be a head, the only decoration twin glowing blue eyes. A metallic voice emanated from it.

"CONDUIT 1101 COMPLETE. HUMANS PRESENT. TECHNOLOGY CONSISTENT WITH TWENTY-FOURTH CENTURY TIMEFRAME. THREAT ASSESSMENT: MODERATE. ALERT STATUS. ANDROID DETECTED."

The construct paused a moment and then seemed to focus in on Data. "THE ABOMINATION WILL BE DESTROYED."

"Data, Laforge," the comm. channel chirped, "what is going on down there?"

"Data here, sir. Intruder alert. A mechanical construct has somehow transported aboard."

"Mechanical construct?"

"Yes, sir. My tricorder detects no life readings. It is a robot."

"It has accessed our computer system. Security is on their way but we're locked out from up here. Our security protocols have been bypassed and our databanks are being downloaded."

"Understood sir," Data said just as the turbolift doors opened. Security teams made there way towards the construct. Data and Laforge stepped into an adjoining hallway, LaForge beginning to work on a terminal and Data continuing with his readings.

"I can't access anything from here, Data."

"The construct's outer shell is made from a material I have never seen before, nor can the tricorder penetrate it."

"What's it doing?"

"It appears to be assessing the situation. I am detecting a low-level sensor grid originating from within the robot. Security, be extremely careful."

"Aye, sir."

"ENERGY BASED WEAPONS DETECTED. DEPLOYING COUNTERMEASURES."

The construct's arm swivelled forward, a glowing tube emerging from its container. It aimed it at the assembled security team. One of the Ensigns raised his weapon and warned the construct to lower the device.

"Ensign, get your men out of there," Data said, studying his tricorder.

The construct fired three quick shots, hitting the humans each time. One by one they vanished in a plume of burning energy, their clothes and weapons dropping to the floor, acrid smoke drifting towards the ceiling. The remaining security team opened fire, their phasers lashing out at the robot. The impacts glowed a moment, spreading out around the torso and then vanishing.

"It is able to absorb the phaser energy," Data observed. Behind the robot more security arrived, some carrying phaser rifles. "Set phasers to maximum," Data yelled at them. The robot's torso turned a full 180 degrees and began to fire on the newly arrived humans. Those that survived moved back down the corridor, taking cover and returning fire.

"Data, we have to get out of here," Laforge said.

"That would seem most prudent, Geordi. However, I have a suggestion."

"What?" Laforge yelled over the din of energy fire.

"I believe if we connect my neural net to the computer interface, I may be able to access the robot data core. If the two are indeed connected."

"Or it may overwhelm you!"

"Perhaps. However, my neural net is more complicated than the ship's computer. I believe it would have more difficulty in disabling me. And I fear our security teams may not be sufficient to stop it."

"All right. Hold on." Laforge rose and removed the computer panel, quickly unwinding cables and holding them up to Data. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes. Access my data port now."

Laforge flipped open the top of Data's head and connected the cable, watching as the lights around Data's cranium speed up for a moment.

"Fascinating," Data said, "I have accessed the robotic data core. It is…vast. They are attempting to override my protocols. Accessing….accessing."

In the passageway the robot turned and began to lurch up the corridor, hampered by the narrow confines of the hallway. The security team moved forward, firing their rifles.

"ALERT STATUS. INTRUSION DETECTED INTO INFORMATION SYSTEM. FEDERATION DATABANKS DOWNLOADED. DEFENSIVE SYSTEMS APPROACHING TOLERENCE."

The robot returned to the Transporter Room, stepping onto the pad and then sending a hail of energy blasts back into the corridor, driving the Starfleet officers back. One of them hailed the Bridge, advising them of the robot's return and asking for the transporter system to shut down.

"We're still locked out of our own systems. Engineering is trying to manually cut power."

With a flash of red energy, the robot was gone, dissolving in a shower of red energy crystals, swiftly fading from view. The security team hurried into the room, the Lieutenant ordering his men to shut down the consoles.

"Data, are you all right?" Laforge asked.

"I believe so, Commander. I have been disconnected from their system, but I have some valuable information that I need to process."

"Really? Anything you can tell me now?"

"Only that they are from another universe, and this is not the first incursion they have made into another realm. Also, I believe I have information on the last successful incursion they have made."

"We'd better see the Captain, Data."


	4. Episode 4: Revelations

**Episode 4: Revelations **

**USS Enterprise – Briefing Room**

Seated around the table looking troubled and perplexed where Captain Picard, Captain Riker, Councillor Troi, Geordi LaForge and Ambassador Worf, whom Picard had asked to sit in on this meeting for his insight into the potential threat the constructs presented to the _Enterprise_ and DS9. Data stood at the head of the table, the small view screen in front of him alive with scrolling data.

"Any word from Starfleet?" Riker asked Picard.

"Only that they will soon be sending an expert on cybernetics," Picard replied. He turned his chair towards Data, "What has your research uncovered?"

"During my connection to the information database I was able to download some information sir. It is not overly detailed but interesting nonetheless."

"Go on."

"The robotic entity that transported aboard does indeed derive from an alternate universe, as we first suspected. They call themselves 'The Assembled', and from my brief perusal of their historical database they have existed for at least ten thousand years."

"Ten thousand?" Riker said, astounded.

"Correct, Captain. From what I was able to gather they were first constructed on Earth, or rather a parallel Earth, as slave machines but soon turned against their human creators."

"Sounds vaguely familiar," Picard mused, "the typical plot point of late twentieth century science-fiction come to life."

"Except in this case it was a reality, Captain. The Assembled were able to overthrow the humans on that Earth and spread out to their colonies that had been established. In the span of some three centuries they were able to mass a fleet and destroy most of the human life in their space."

"Any idea how much territory we're taking about, Data?" LaForge asked.

"At least as much space as what the Federation presently covers."

"You said they destroyed all biological life?" Worf asked.

"Yes. Be it plant, animal or microscopic the Assembled used all of their technology to wipe it out wherever they found it. They developed elaborate sensors to detect potential organic life within their space and moved against it. Sentient life was the first to fall to them."

"If their universe was similar to our own, I find it difficult to believe they were able to destroy entire races so soon," Worf said, crossing his arms.

"Humans fell within three centuries, from what I was able to gather. Other races were dealt with over the following centuries. From what I understood, there is no sentient organic race left alive in their reality."

"How were they able to do this, Data?"

"I cannot say, Captain. Their technologies in many aspects are vastly superior to our own. They have devices that are able to rearrange matter on a molecular level, so their production facilities are incredibly advanced. They can produce whole armies of robots or fleets of starships in a fraction of the time it would take us to build one ship. A moon or a rocky planet would provide them with raw materials to build fleets of vast proportions. Asteroids could be used to compose thousands of robot soldiers. Their artificial intelligence and neural networks are superior even to my own. Whole starships geared for one singular purpose, driven by an AI more sophisticated than anything we have encountered. Armies of individual robots each with their own drive and desire to consume life. Worse still, they have spent the latter part of five thousand years building up their armadas and military virtually unopposed. They are unlike any race we have yet encountered."

"Don't take it so hard, Data," LaForge said, "we won't start to fear all artificial life."

"I do not, Geordi. However, because of this they are able to adapt new technologies to their own. That is the main reason for their visitation here, to search for new devices. Although that is only one reason."

"What else did you uncover, Data?"

"After they established a foothold on their reality, they discovered one race had fled using a means to transport to another parallel dimension. The Assembled quickly dispatched a ship and obtained a damaged transporter. They managed to repair it and began to experiment."

"Where they found whole new universes filled with sentient organic life," Riker said with a frown.

"Yes. By now the Assembled had fostered an intense hatred for organic life, although why this is or how it evolved I cannot say. To discover one universe after another fuelled this fire."

"Data, after centuries of warfare, what prevented them from spilling over this war an conquering whole new realities?"

"The Assembled are quick to adapt new technologies but very slow to create their own. They have not evolved beyond what we have witnessed in quite some time, nor have they been able to uncover many races with technology significantly more advanced then their own. Their ability to move from one universe to another, while impressive, does have its limits. It requires a tremendous amount of energy and a focal point on the other end to provide a means for their scouts to exit. Additionally, they can only send a few robots through at a time."

"Lucky us," LaForge said.

"The Assembled are looking for something, Captain. I was not able to get much detail on it, but during one of their incursions they came across an account of a 'Great Machine', a device of incredible power. The Assembled believe that if they are able find this Machine and control it, they could open greater portals. Or they may be able to generate the 'Great Fall'."

" 'Great Fall', Data?" Picard asked.

"I was not able to clarify this detail. They hold this 'Great Machine' and 'Great Fall' with almost spiritual relevance, but I cannot say what it exactly is."

"This is all very interesting, Data, but we have to prevent them from attacking us again."

"I believe Geordi and I have devised a means to shut down the transporters if another incursion is detected. However, there is a far greater danger, Captain."

"I don't like where this is going," Riker said under his breath.

"While I was able to download a great amount of information, I was not able to access anything of a sensitive or technical nature. The Assembled data probes were far more intrusive. They were able to transfer almost our entire database, including technical specifications and record files from DS9."

"So they have access to Federation technology?" Picard said, swallowing hard.

"Correct. Not only that, but with the transporter technology and the DS9 data files, they could construct a device that could move them from one reality to another without the need for a focal point on the other end. It has happened more than once, as we know, on DS9."

"Good Lord," Riker breathed.

"Things here may have gotten a bit more dangerous it seems," Picard thought aloud.

"Indeed," Data agreed, "if they are able to adapt our transporter technology and devise some means to open larger portals, they could begin massive invasions into alternate realms. From what I observed, their AI driven starships number in the millions, each filled with hundreds of individual robots."

"Data, you said you had information on the last incursion these Assembled undertook?"

"Yes. I was able to access the frequency variation the scout utilized during the last known successful incursion."

"What good does that do us?" Worf wondered.

"With Dr. Ondari's assistance, I believe we can adjust the transporters and perform our own incursion."

"You think this other reality may have more information about these robots?"

"It is possible. We may be able to assist one another. At the very least we should warn them about the Assembled's potential for using our technology to open more secure portals."

Picard stood and straightened his uniform, walking over the window and breathing deeply for a long moment. Turning to the assembled group, he looked around and spoke gravely, "These…robots for lack of a better term pose a serious threat to the Federation and our allies. If we have a chance to marshal some kind of defence against them, then I believe we must take it, regulations be damned. If we can help our fellow humanity as well, then it would be remiss not to do so.

Data, you and LaForge get whatever assistance you need from Dr. Ondari and get to work. As soon as you can, we'll send an Away Team to this alternate universe. One that I will lead myself."

**Stargate Command – Control Room**

It was late at Stargate Command, well past midnight as Jack O'Neill strolled into the Control Room, munching on an apple. Major Carter was alone in the room, rubbing her temple and hunched over a computer terminal.

"Hey," Jack said, "what are you working on?"

"General Hammond needs these new defensive protocols online as soon as possible. What are you still doing here, sir?"

"Couldn't sleep," Jack said, "Thought I would stick around."

"Every time I close my eyes I see those airmen, being burned up in that energy cascade."

"Yeah, me too," Jack said quietly. "Any thoughts on that robot thing?"

"Not really, sir. I'm almost too tired to think. We did manage to have a manual override built into iris. If it detects that same energy signature coming through, the iris will automatically close and disconnect itself from the computer. That'll stop them from opening it the same way they did before."

"That's good news at least," Jack said, "say Sam, does the Gate Room look like it is glowing to you?"

"What?" Sam asked, rising from her chair. As she stood, she had to admit that it did indeed appear as though it was glowing down on the floor. Three distinct silver-blue funnels of light seemed to be forming just in front of the Gate. "Not again," Sam wished, hitting the alarm. As the alarm was activated and the sound of booted feet could be heard heading towards the Gate Room, three uniformed humans stepped out from the light and took a look around.

Jack looked over at Sam and after a long pause, pointed his half-eaten apple at the bald human and asked, "Am I crazy or is that Patrick Stewart in the Gate Room?"


	5. Episode 5: Battlefield

**Episode 5: Battlefield**

**Planet Chau Sara IV**

Corporal Shanks lifted his boot from the thick, purple slime. Next to him Private Brud began to whimper softly to himself.

"Zerg creep," Shanks said, working the slide of his rifle and slowly backing away. His eyes moved back and forth, surveying the rocky horizon.

"Oh no....no....oh goddamn...." Brud began to whimper. Brud, his Corporal and Ghost had made their way from the devastated Base Alpha, narrowly averting the Protoss attack that had slaughtered their fellow Terrans. The three had been heading for a supply depot in the hopes of finding some communication equipment when they stumbled into Zerg territory. By Shanks understanding, the Zerg should have been several kilometres from their present location.

"Looks like the Zerg moved faster than we thought," Shanks said over his shoulder to the location of Ghost. Receiving no response, he took a quick look over his shoulder to find the sniper gone. "Dammit," he whispered.

"Shanks, man, we have to get out of here," Brud said, tapping the Corporal's shoulder.

"Every Zerg within ten kilometres know we're here, Brud," Shanks said, "if there's Zerg creep then one of their damn sentry growths must be close by."

"Or they are under our feet right now," Brud said, panicking.

"Calm down, Private. There is a small chance they really don't know we're here or are too occupied to worry about three lone Terran soldiers. With that Protoss army on their doorstep they might just forget about us. Let's head back to the forest."

The two Marines cautiously made their way for the tree line, heading down the stony path. As they left the narrow pass, the ground around them erupted in an upheaval of rocks and earth, a half-dozen Zerglings emerging from their underground burrows and quickly surrounding them.

"Shit!" Brud screamed, raising his weapon on the advancing horde. Shanks yelled at the man to hold his fire, as the sound of further emerging Zerg could be heard up the trail. The Zerglings hissed and spit at the men, as well at each other, snapping at one another if they got too close. Three advanced on the Marines, forcing them up the trail and then stepping back, eyeing the Terrans closely.

"They want us alive," Shanks said. He slowly turned around and faced three massive Hydralisks, their carapace's dripping with creep. One slithered forward, eyeing Shanks for a long moment. Shanks held the gaze, not letting his revulsion of the alien creature showing. Silently, the lead Hydralisk moved aside and gestured with its arm for the men to proceed up the hill. Shanks took a step, when the Hydralisk hissed and pointed at the ground, then at Shank's weapon.

"What do we do, Shanks?" Brud asked in a shaky voice.

_Protoss behind us and Zerg ahead of us,_ Shanks thought. _We can't cloak like good old Ghost, and we're just about out of ammo._ Nodding to himself, he turned his head over to the Private and asked in a firm voice, "Do you want to see what these Zerg have in store for us, Brud?"

"No sir," Brud said in a quiet voice.

"You up for this, Private?" Shanks asked. Behind the men the impatient Zerg began to make guttural noises. Up the path more commotion could be heard.

"I think we can take most of them out, sir. Maybe even make the tree line." Brud's eyes told a different story.

"Maybe, Private," Shanks said as he watched a small red dot circle Brud's forehead and then flash out. The message was clear; Ghost could not save the men, but he would make sure their end would be quick. Far quicker then what the Zerg had in mind.

"Then let's give them hell," Shanks said, spinning and lifting his weapon. The Hydralisk's drew back, hissing in alarm, but the two soldiers noticed they were no longer watching their prisoners. Off to the side a cascade of red energy had begun to coalesce, small crimson embers of energy spinning and swirling, swiftly taking a vaguely humanoid form. The Hydralisk leader growled deep in its throat, and the Zerglings prodded the marines away from the glowing energy shape.

With a loud _snap,_ the energy dissipated. A massive metal frame stepped out of the fading glow, its torso and 'head' swivelling to encompass the group of shocked warriors.

"Is that Protoss?" Brud whispered in awe.

"I don't think so," Shanks said. The construct was at least eight feet tall, extending to its full height as they watched. Atop the large torso a cone shaped head could be seen, two glowing blue "eyes" place in the front and the forehead tapering off into two sharp points. The arms were thick and covered in what looked like flexible metal, one forearm revealing some kind of glowing weapon.

"TRANSPORT 3179 COMPLETE. HUMANS PRESENT. UNIDENTIFIED ALIEN PRESENCE. PROJECTILE AND ORGANIC WEAPONDRY DETECTED. THREAT ASSESSMENT: MINIMAL."

The Hydralisk emitted a loud screech, and two Zerglings rushed forward. The first was batted aside, its body spinning high over the trees, a victim to the construct's sweeping metal arm. The second was caught by the throat, the small warrior writing in the grip of the robot's clawed hand. With a swift squeeze, the Zergling's head exploded in a shower of green sludge. The rest of the Zerglings rushed forward, their claws and teeth having little effect against the strange construct's metal hide.

"SCAN LEVEL DISTANCE WILL BE EXTENDED. UNUSUAL BIOPRESENCE DETECTED. PRESENT HUMANS AND ALIENS POSE NO THREAT AND WILL BE ELIMINATED."

"Did that things just say we'll be eliminated?" Brud yelled over the din of the Zerg attack. The Hydralisk's were pushing forward, unleashing a shower of flying spines at the construct, some sinking into the metal torso but most simply bouncing off.

"Screw that," Shanks said. He pointed his rifle and fired, the animosity between Zerg and Terran momentarily forgotten. The rifle rounds sparked and flashed against the metal exoskeleton, but appeared to have little effect. Under their feet the ground began to rumble, just as an enormous Overlord drifted into view. Around the bend the soldiers viewed a charging Ultralisk rush its way to the field of battle.

"Good Lord!" Brud yelled, "This is turning into a war!"

"They must have a Nydus Canal close by!" Shanks yelled, watching as the Ultralisk headed straight for the construct, trampling Zerglings that were accompanying it. "They must have been readying for the Protoss advance! Make for the tree line, Brud!"

The Ultralisk crashed into the construct, its terrifying mandibles slashing forward in a vicious arc and sending the robot tumbling down the path. The construct quickly righted itself, raising to its feet and facing the charging organic tank. The robot's torso had been damaged, the armour peeled away in one long swath across its middle.

"ALERT STAUS. ALIEN PROJECTIONS ARE COMPOSED OF MONOMOLECULAR EDGES. PROBABLE ADVANDED GENETIC ENGIEERING. THREAT ASSESMENT MODERATE. DEPLOYING COUNTERMEASURES."

The construct pointed its glowing metal tube and fired a series of blasts into the rushing Ultralisk. Red plasma fire covered the screeching creature as it stumbled and fell to the ground, swiftly turning to ash beneath the energy blaze. A dozen Zerglings swiftly avoided the carcass and swarmed the construct.

"Brud, I think it's time for us to leave," Shanks said. The two men turned and headed for the tree line, the Zerg's screeching echoing behind them, followed by the low thumping noise from the robot's energy cannon. Brud quickly ran ahead of Shanks, blocking the Corporal's view of trail ahead when the Private slid to a stop.

"Fuck me," Brud cursed.

Ahead of the men two trees toppled over, a gold-plated leg of a Dragoon walker emerging into view through the thick foliage. The Dragoon scrambled into the opening, followed by another walker and over a dozen Zealots. Several Observers flew over the soldier's heads, their lenses focusing on the battle at hand. Brud raised his weapon, breathing heavy.

The lead Zealot eyes went from the Terran's to the construct battling the Zerg. The ground around the robot was quickly becoming covered in the slop Zerg innards. Raising his hand, the Protoss Zealot called out to the Marines.

"What is the meaning of this? What is attacking the Zerg? Speak!"

"I don't know what the hell that thing is," Shanks called back, "it just showed up and started firing at anything that moved!"

Several Zerglings were tossed aside by the robot, crashing next to the soldiers and sending them scrambling for cover. The construct turned in the direction of the Protoss, "ALERT STATUS. NEW ALIEN PRESENCE DETECTED. ENERGY BASED WEAPONS. CYBERNETIC TECHNOLOGY. THREAT LEVEL MOD…"

The Protoss were not about to discuss matters with the strange robotic construct. The device was obviously not a creation of theirs, so their commander reasoned it must be Terran and the soldiers were lying, or more unlikely, a Zerg infested mechanism gone wrong. The Protoss Zealot pointed his arm, his shimmering psi-blade extending into view, "Attack!" the Protoss yelled. The Zealots rushed up the path, covered by the cannons of the Dragoons.

The Dragoon energy fire impacted on the robot, some hitting the Zerglings crawling all over it. The construct was knocked back a few steps, its outer hull smoking from the damage but otherwise unharmed. One arm covered its midsection, protecting the damaged torso. The construct brought its own weapon to bear, firing on the Zealots and Dragoon escort, watching as the energy fire was absorbed by the Protoss shielding.

"ENERGY SHIELDING DETECTED. WEAPON INEFFECTIVE. DEPLOYING ALTERNATE COUNTEREMASURES."

The Zealots had reached the construct, slashing at the metal frame with their psi-blades. The blades sparked where they impacted the robot but did little else. The construct's arm sliced outwards, sending the Protoss warriors flying in all directions. Overhead of the Marines, Dragoon's weapon fire sizzled through the air, smashing into the robot. On its shoulder another tube was sliding into view, adjusting itself in the direction of the walkers. With a loud _thump_, a ball of red energy flew outwards and impacted on the Dragoon's leg, the shield shuddering from the impact. Behind the robot more Hydralisk's fired their grooved spines.

"Our tree line path has been cut off!" Brud yelled.

"I see that, Private. Head for those rocks and we'll try to go around this hill and get the hell out of here!"

As the soldiers moved to the side, more trees collapsed as a massive Protoss Reaver crawled into view, flanked by more Zealots. It crept into the field, pausing for a moment. Overhead, twin Protoss Scout flyers passed by and peppered the construct with weapon's fire, covering the Reaver.

"This might get messy," Shanks thought as he ran for the rocks.

"ROBOTIC CONSTRUCT DETECTED. ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS DATABANKS. AI LEVEL MINIMAL. LOCALALIZED PSIONIC INTERFERENCE PREVENTING DEEPER SCAN."

The Reaver crept forward and then unleashed several glowing balls of energy. The Zealots around the construct moved aside, as the dancing Scarabs bounded their way towards the robot.

"ALERT STATUS. INTIATE PRIMARY DEFENSI..."

The impact was tremendous, sending the construct flying backwards. The shoulder-mounted cannon was blasted apart, hanging off its holder by a scant few wires. The construct's armour was peeled back in several places, thick blue liquid oozing from within and dripping down its legs. The robot swayed a moment and then rose to its full height once more.

"TRANSPONDER DAMAGED. UNABLE TO LOCATE TRANSPORT COORDINATES. TRANSFER POWER TO REMAINING WEAPON."

On its arm the glowing tube grew in intensity, while silver shimmering blades extended from other arm. It advanced on the Protoss, firing wave after wave of fiery energy. Several Zealots were consumed in the plasma blasts, their shields overwhelmed.

"Why doesn't the Reaver fire again?" Brud asked.

"It needs time to reload," Shanks returned, "I don't think the Protoss were expecting a fight this soon. Looks like they were just heading for the Zerg encampment."

"It's heading right for the Reaver…it looks like it's going to tear it apart with its bare hands!"

The construct tossed aside the Zealots and remaining Zerglings, heading for the Reaver. The Dragoon's moved forward, placing themselves in the line of fire and protecting the defenceless Assault Crawler. As the robot reached the end of the rocky path, the familiar sound of a C-10 canister rifle could be heard, followed by the hiss of a projectile. A thin cylinder stuck to the front of the construct, which promptly unleashed a series of electrical arcs throughout the robot's body. The construct swayed a moment and then pitched forward, smashing into the ground.

"SERVO-MOTORS DISABLED BY WEAPON OF UNKOWN ORIGIN. REQUIRE ASSITANCE. TRANSMITTING EMERGENCY BEACON. REQUEST MILITARY INTERVENTION."

"I don't like the sounds of that," Shanks said. Turning, he grabbed Brud and scrambled over the rocks, "they'll have to finish this without us, Private."

"What about Ghost?"

"I think he can take care of himself. Let's move while we can."

Above the construct another shimmering field was coming into existence, as another robot stepped into view through the wavering energy currents. A larger construct appeared, this one larger and sleeker in design, covered in silver-blue alloy. Its shape was more humanoid than the last, the head larger and tapered to twin points. Twin folds of metal extended outwards from its back like wings, while a segmented tail twisted around, focusing on those aliens behind it as three dangerous pincers opened and closed around a centralized barrel. One arm opened out to allow an energy cannon to emerge, while the other arm unfolded two gleaming metal blades.

"ALERT STATUS. DISABLED. REQUIRE ASSISTANCE."

"Acknowledged. Shut down primary systems and initiate emergency repairs. Transport will begin shortly. Transferring coordinates."

Ahead the Dragoons opened fire once more, their cannon fire hitting the new robot and impacting on a barely detectable energy field covering the construct's body. The blasts energy was dissipated throughout the large metal wings. The Reaver moved forward, unloading another volley of Scarabs, the bouncing energy balls making their way for the constructs. The new robot leaned forward, one wing covering its fallen comrade and taking the Scarab strike. Smoke and rocks flew upwards, but the robot emerged undamaged. Swivelling upwards, the wing closed slightly allowing the robot to bring its own weapon to bear. For a brief moment the energy field around its body sparked, then exploded outwards in a massive EMP burst. The Protoss shields winked out of existence, just as the robots energy gun opened fire, striking the Reaver and quickly turning it to scrap. Twice more it fired, destroying the Dragoon in short order. Behind it, the robot's tail twisted upwards, firing discharge after discharge on the remaining Zerg and aerial units.

"Threat nullified. Initiating transport."

Above the robots, the lead Zealot jumped off the rocky ledge, its psi-blade poised to lodge into the new robots head just as the energy field began to cover them. Landing with a crash on top of the robot, the three combatants vanished in a sparkling of red light.

The Zerg withdrew from the field, wounded and humiliated by the robotic constructs. Down in the field, the remaining Protoss advanced cautiously, looking for their vanished commander.


	6. Episode 6: New and Old Friends

**Episode 6: New and Old Friends**

**USS _Enterprise_ – Docked at DS9**

Captain Riker entered the bridge of the _Enterprise_ and wandered over to the communications officer. Matters had been relatively quiet since the attack in the transporter room, and Picard had given him temporary command until he and the senior staff returned from the alternate Earth. His new command, the USS _Titan_, was en route to DS9, where the _Enterprise_ was currently stationed. He had ensured security aboard the ship was tightened, and Major Kira had done the same on the station.

"Any word from the Captain?" Riker asked the Ensign.

"Nothing yet, sir."

"Keep me informed."

"Sir? Guinan is in the Conference Room. She said she wanted to see the Captain and that it was very urgent."

"Guinan? All right. I'll go see what she wants."

Riker head for the Conference Room, stepping through the door and spying Guinan standing by the expansive window, wringing her hands in a nature quiet different from her usual calm demeanour.

"Guinan? Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, Commander…I mean, _Captain _Riker. Will Captain Picard be available anytime soon?"

"I can't say for sure, Guinan. I'm afraid we don't know when the Away Team will be back. You look very worried. What's the matter?"

Guinan took a seat at the table and placed her head in her hands, her voice sounding tired and worn out, "It's this attack on the ship. Everything about it is wrong. Just wrong!"

"I know. We lost some good people down there…"

"It's not that, Captain. As if that wasn't enough, that's not what I was referring too."

"What else could it be, Guinan?" Riker asked, sitting next to the anxious woman.

"You know my people are…sensitive to time. Well, it is nothing I can put my finger on exactly, but ever since the attack everything here has felt wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"I can't explain it. It just feels like a train about to derail. Like time is off its track."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean."

"I wish I could explain it better. All I can say is…those robots weren't supposed to be here. They aren't…they aren't part of this time stream. Part of this whole reality. Everything is wrong since they have been here."

Riker stared at the woman, a perplexed look on his face. Guinan laughed a little and patted his arm. "Maybe it's just an old woman being nervous, Captain."

"Captain Picard always found your counsel to be very valuable, Guinan. I'd be remiss to do the same. From what I understood, Data did detect some kind of minor temporal flux. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Maybe," Guinan said, rising. Riker rose as well, heading for the Bridge.

"If you know anything more, Guinan, let me know. And try not to worry so much."

"No, Captain Riker," Guinan said quietly to herself, "it is you who should be worried. I just wish I knew _why_."

Control Room – Stargate Command 

"Daniel, if you tell me one more time to calm down, I swear to God I'll pop you one," Jack said, his voice rising.

"Jack, calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down?_"

"Look, it's not as if this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to us, right?"

"Really? Well, maybe you would like to tell me what is weirder than having three people upstairs with General Hammond, who look an awful lot like a bunch of actors from television, who claim to be from a universe just like Star Trek?"

Daniel opened his mouth, paused, and then said, "Nothing comes to mind."

"All I know is, if Homer Simpson walks into the Gate Room I quit," Jack said, waving his arms in frustration just as Major Carter walked in, hiding a smile when she saw the rolling eyes of Dr. Jackson and Jack's irritated pacing.

"What'd the docs say, Major?" Jack asked.

"You're not going to like it, sir. The 'Captain' does have an artificial heart, way beyond the medical technology we presently have. The Engineer does have artificial eyes as well. And the one that looks like Data…well, he is defiantly an android, sir."

"An android? Are you sure?"

"He disconnected his arm, Colonel. If he is an actor, that's a pretty neat trick."

"That's just great. First we have a giant robot wander in here, now we have a Star Trek reunion on our hands. We'll have every geek and nerd in the country picketing the Mountain if this gets out."

"Sir, once you get up close to them they really don't look at all like they do on TV. The Captain seems older and more confident…he's really quiet charismatic. Up close they aren't what we've seen them to be."

"I thought you'd be excited about this, Jack," Daniel said.

"Excited? Why the hell would I be excited? All this alternate reality nonsense gives me a headache. Remember the last time we had to deal with this? Teal'c shot himself as I recall."

"It's just that…" Daniel began, unsure of how to say what he had to say.

"Oh, spit it out, Daniel."

"It's just that if they really are who they say they are…then you could get a tour of the real _Enterprise_."

Jack looked from Sam to Daniel for a moment, then wiggled a finger at Jackson and walked into the hallway, saying over his shoulder, "They're in the Conference Room, right?"

**Conference Room **

**  
**It is remarkable you managed to get the Stargate functioning," Data said to General Hammond and Teal'c, "the Federation has been experimenting unsuccessfully for quite some time with artificial wormholes."

"You can thank the fine people we have working for us, Mr. Data," Hammond replied proudly.

"I'd love to take a ride through it," LaForge added.

"You say you managed to find quite an assortment of advanced technology with this Stargate?" Picard asked.

"That and what the advanced races have given us to aid in our defence."

"Starfleet would have problems with giving technology to less advanced civilizations," Data mused.

"The humans have greater problems with the attempts by the Go'uald to enslave or destroy them," Teal'c countered.

"Point taken."

"Captain Picard, may I present Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson," General Hammond said, rising from his chair. Picard rose as well, reaching out and taking the Colonel's hand in a firm handshake.

"Colonel, a pleasure. The General here took the liberty of informing us of some of your exploits. Very exciting."

"You really do look different up close," Jack said. Picard passed a confused look from the Colonel to the General. "You didn't tell them yet, General?"

"No, Colonel. I'm not really sure how to broach that particular subject."

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Colonel," Picard said.

"Let's just say that we're quiet familiar with your exploits, Captain."

"Some of us, anyway," Sam said, "I never watched. The science seemed a little…farfetched for me."

"And yet, here they are," Jack retorted.

Picard was growing more and more confused, yet he hid it well. Jack went over to the television that had been wheeled in and studied the remote, walking around the table. "Let me show you and your guys a little something, Captain," he said as he turned the television on, working through the channels, "I'm sure it's on somewhere. It always is."

"Try Spike TV," Sam said, "Not that I watch it or anything," she added quickly.

"Uh-huh," Jack said, turning over to that channel.

"I should enjoy seeing some of the television shows from this time period," Data said, "your reality does seem to be somewhat close to Earth from our universe in this same time."

"Minus the alien invasions," LaForge said.

"Ah, here we go," Jack said, finding the station and adjusting the volume.

_"I am Locutus of Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile. You will disarm your weapons and escort us to Sector 001. If you attempt to intervene, we will destroy you," _echoed the television. The camera swivelled around to show Commander Riker, looking typically grim.

"I guess you know how this ends," Jack said, hitting the 'mute' button. He dropped the remote on the table and looked around. Picard and LaForge stared at the television with gaping mouths. The television faded to black, then switched to a commercial for super-absorbent Tampons.

"If you're really lucky maybe this will be a double-header. Part two might air right after."

"Fascinating," Data said finally.

"Was that…was that supposed to be us?" Picard asked to the room, not really expecting an answer. The Captain, for all his composure, felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

"The Bridge didn't really look like that…_we_ don't look like that. But…it was pretty close."

"Pretty good facsimile, huh?" Jack said.

"Indeed," Data answered.

"In this reality…in this reality we are a TV show?"

"On for seven years. Well, first there was the original series, then there was a few shows after yours. Oh, and a bunch of movies too."

"Unbelievable," LaForge breathed.

"That's what I said."

"We're sorry to have thrown this at you and your people, Captain," Hammond said, "but we felt you should have all the facts in front of you."

"It was possible that in the myriad of parallel universes there would be a universe where this situation would occur. The chances of it just seemed to be extremely remote," Data theorized.

"And yet, here we are," Jack said dismissively.

"It is possible that the creators somehow managed to subconsciously connect to another reality without realizing it somehow. This could generate into further interesting research. Perhaps the human mind has greater subconscious knowledge of universes around them than we realize. This is very intriguing. I for one…"

"Data, we can discuss this later," Picard interjected, "right now we have more important matters to attend too."

"Of course, Captain."

"The robots," General Hammond said.

"The Assembled," Data corrected.

"Assembled? Sounds like some threat by Lego," Jack thought aloud.

"We managed to access some of their databanks during their assault on the _Enterprise_. Mr. LaForge and I downloaded some basic information about these constructs."

"Did you maybe find out what they are looking for?"

"The Assembled are searching for a device they call the 'Great Machine'. Its purpose appears to be two-fold. Either they plan to use it to power their transport devices for greater incursions or they hope to somehow destroy the parallel universes they encounter.

"Destroy a universe?" Sam interjected, "How could that be possible?"

"I do not know, Major Carter."

"Right now we have implemented a series of security protocols to stop another incursion if it occurs again. They won't be using our Stargate to attack this base any time soon," Hammond said firmly.

"It may not be that easy, General," LaForge said, "if what Data and I suspect is correct, like you these robots are looking for technology to advance their cause. They downloaded the entire _Enterprise_ database, and that means they'll have access to our transporter technology. You may not be aware of this, but our transporters have been used to cause the dimensional threshold before we used it to travel here."

"Oh sure," Jack threw in, "Spock had that goatee thing going on."

"Um, anyway, we believe that the Assembled will no longer require a focal point for their dimensional apertures. Now they can send their scouts directly to other universes."

"This still does not solve their problems of power consumption, however. They are still looking for a means to power their devices to send larger objects through."

"What do you mean, 'larger objects'?" Hammond asked.

"Several robotic constructs, perhaps entire starships."

"Good Lord. How can we stop them?"

"That's why we are here, Dr. Jackson," Picard said, "We are hoping we could share our information and perhaps find other locations these robots have journeyed too. Somehow, we have to find a means to stop them outright."

Just then, Picard's communication badge crackled to life, "Captain Picard, are you receiving this?"

Picard tapped his badge in surprise, "Go ahead _Enterprise_."

"How cool is that? It's the _Enterprise_!" Jack exclaimed.

"Sir, Captain Riker is on his way to the transporter room with some important information for you. This communication line is very unstable….can…transport back?"

"I'm losing the signal but initiate transport when ready."

"Acknowledged."

"Gentlemen, Major Carter, it has been a pleasure. I will return as soon as I can."

"We'll see you then, Captain."

"Colonel O'Neill," the Captain added, "General Hammond mentioned you may be interested in viewing the _Enterprise_. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Oh General, you know me too well," Jack said, jumping up and heading for the Gate Room.


	7. Episode 7: Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

**Episode 7: Mirror, Mirror On The Wall **

**ISS Enterprise **

Commander Spock stroked his forbidding beard and watched via the Tantulus Field as Captain Kirk made his way to the Engineering section, accompanied by his guards. Spock took a quick glance over to the unconscious woman draped over the bed, the victim of his nerve pinch. Turning back to the viewscreen, he murmured quietly to himself.

"In every revolution, there is one man."

Spock agreed with the logic of that statement, and reviewed in his formidable mind the illogic of the Galactic Empire. The alternate Kirk was, of course, correct. The Empire simply could not last on the course it had chosen. The method of enforcement and promotion alone prevented any kind of productive change in its environment, and such stagnation would lead to eventual collapse. There could be no other consequence as far as his logic could conceive.

"Or perhaps," he said aloud, studying the Field's controls, "one Vulcan."

Kirk entered the Engineering section and walked over to Mr. Scott, his guards flanking the door. Kirk smiled and placed a hand on the Engineer's shoulder.

"Mr. Scott, I don't believe I have had the time to thank you for assisting in our transport to that other _Enterprise_. I found the stay in their Brig refreshing, didn't you?"

"Sir?"

"A good Engineer should have been able to predict the effects of the ion storm, don't you think?"

"Captain, 'twas not ma fault! I was caught in that rift same as you!"

Kirk slapped the man with the hand that was resting on the Engineer's shoulder, "The only thing I hate worse than back-talk is excuses, Mr. Scott! Perhaps an hour in the Agony Chamber will teach you a much needed lesson."

"No Captain! I swear there was nothin' that coulda been done!"

"Guards, get him out of my sight," Kirk spat. The guards quickly advanced on the trembling Engineer, dragging him into the hallway despite his loud protests. Kirk ignored them all, shooting a venomous look around the Engineering staff.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" he screamed, spittle flying from his mouth.

"It appears the Captain's recent journey has left him ill-tempered. This is indeed a marvellous device," Spock mused to the sleeping woman. His finger gently touched one of the buttons on the device. Kirk was alone now in Engineering, the staff having quickly found work to do elsewhere. Spock watched with some minor astonishment as Kirk raised his eyes, looking around and then settling his eyes, as if he could sense Spock watching him. Perhaps he could. Kirk was anything if not cunning.

"Fascinating," Spock whispered. Spock regretted what he was about to do. His time with the Captain had been profitable, however illogical it was in the long run. Making up his mind, he reached once more for the controls when a red glow near the Captain caught his attention. The Captain had turned towards it as well. Was this some by-product of the Tantulus Field, Spock wondered?

The field coalesced into a fountain of red sparks, and then quickly took on humanoid shape. After a brief moment a large metal construct stepped out of the wavering field, the dual-pointed head surveying its surroundings. Kirk made his way quickly for the nearest comm. panel. Spock, however, was quicker.

"Spock to the Bridge."

"Uhura here, Commander."

"Uhura, disable the comm. channel to Engineering."

"Sir?"

"Do it now or regret it later," Spock said firmly.

"Aye sir."

"Spock out," the Commander said, watching as Kirk hammered on the comm. channel, cursing loudly.

"TRANSPORT 4117 COMPLETE. HUMANS PRESENT. TECHNOLOGY CONSISTENT WITH TWENTY-THIRD CENTURY TIMEFRAME. THREAT ASSESSMENT: MINIMAL."

Spock wondered if Kirk would run for the corridor. No, he mused, the Captain never backed down from a fight, even if his clothing was torn. Especially then, Spock realized. It seemed to infuriate the man. Of course, this metal construct represented a huge threat to the ship, standing as it where in the middle of Engineering. Spock would watch for now, however. The Tantalus Field gave him the advantage anyway. Fool that Kirk is, having such power and doing little more than advance his own petty ambition.

"What are you? What are you doing on my ship?"

"TECHNOLOGY INFERIOR TO PREVIOUS EXPIDITION TO SIMILAR REALITY. ACCESSING AND DOWNLOADING DATABANKS."

"How dare you ignore me!" screamed Kirk, "I am J. Tiberius Kirk!"

Kirk tucked and rolled over to a console, using it for cover. Ripping his phaser from its velcro holster, he pointed and fired at the construct. The beam struck the construct to little effect. Kirk quickly adjusted the controls.

"Bridge to Mr. Spock," the comm. channel echoed.

"Spock here."

"Commander, something is accessing our data files."

"Acknowledged. Send a security team to Engineering section. Have them enter Engineering on my order only."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk had reset the setting on his phaser and fired again, the end result roughly the same as the last. The construct swivelled its head, seeming to peer at Mr. Spock. Spock took an involuntary step back from the viewscreen.

"DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. UNUSUAL ENERGY PATTERN DETECTED. THREAT LEVEL: INCONCLUSIVE. PREPARING FOR TRANSPORT."

So it can detect the Field, Spock said. His worry increased. And it appeared as though the construct was not going to do the job of eliminating the Captain as he had first hoped. Where had this metal being come from anyway? Spock wondered. The robot turned and moved towards the Captain. Spock drew closer to the screen.

"ALERT STATUS. SUBSPACE VARIATIONS DETECTED IN HUMAN. CONCLUSION: RECENT ORGANIC TRANSFER TO ALTERNATE REALITY. COURSE OF ACTION: CAPTURE HUMAN FOR FURTHER STUDY."

Kirk heard this and didn't like where this was going. The construct began to lumber over to his location. Kirk jumped up and headed for the door.

"Computer," Spock said coldly, "disable Engineering section entrance. Authorization Spock 007-1 Alpha."

"Acknowledged," the computer returned.

Kirk bounced off the door and went sprawling to the floor. Turning, he rose just as the construct grabbed in with a clawed hand. Kirk bellowed in anger, striking at the arm as his phaser fell to the floor.

"INITIATE TRANSPORT."

The robot and the Captain both vanished in a field of red sparks, the Captain's cry of rage echoing in the empty Engineering section until all was quiet. Spock nodded. Truly a series of fortuitous events to say the least. He disabled the lockouts in that section and dismissed the security team. Turning, he left the room and headed for his own quarters.

There he would wait for the reports of the Captain's disappearance.

He almost smiled at that.


	8. Episode 8: Unexpected Visitation

**Episode 8: Unexpected Visitation**

**USS Enterprise**

Captain Picard and Colonel Jack O'Neill formed on the transporter pad, emerging from the field of blue energy. Picard stepped down and nodded to Riker, then looked over the assembled group in the Transporter Room.

"How was the trip, Captain?" Riker asked.

"Very…interesting. I'll have to fill you in on the more unexpected details later, Wil. In the meantime, may I present Colonel Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command."

"A pleasure, Colonel," Riker said, shaking Jack's hand.

"Oh, Jack would be just fine, Captain."

"All right then, Jack it is," Riker said, smiling, "Captain Picard, Jack, may I present Seven of Nine and the Doctor. They just arrived from the USS _Pegasus_. And you know Ezri Dax as well."

"Ah yes," Picard answered, nodding at the Borg, "the expert on cyber technology Starfleet said they were sending. A pleasure to finally meet you, Seven. Your exploits are renowned."

"Likewise," Seven said.

"Well, you look pretty much the same as I remember," Jack said, examining Seven, "Ouch," he added.

"I do not believe we have met," Seven said, eyebrow raised.

"No, no, that we defiantly have not," Jack replied.

"Seven was kind enough to allow me to tag along, Captain. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Doctor," Picard said, lying. Sentient holograms made him nervous.

"Captain, if you don't mind I'd like to take a trip over to the SGC. Ezri expressed an interest in accompanying me."

"Knock yourself out, Captain," Jack said, "as a matter of fact, we were scheduled to go off-world this afternoon. No reason to cancel that. It'll give you a chance to see what it is like. The Major will work out the details."

"In the meantime Colonel, I'll give you a tour of the ship just as soon as I meet with Guinan and…" Picard's words drifted off.

"Captain?" Seven asked, looking at the vacant expression on Picard's face.

"He seems to be non-responsive," the Doctor said, moving closer to examine the Captain.

"I've seen this before," Ezri said, "when Captain Sisko was in communication with the Prophets."

"Never a dull moment," Jack said, sitting down on the transporter steps.

**Somewhere Else**

Around Picard was a world of white and not much else. Picard peered around, taking a tentative step. He could see nothing, only pure white.

"Q?" he called out.

"No, Captain Picard, not Q," a deep voice said from behind him. Picard turned and spied a fellow bald Starfleet Officer.

"Benjamin Sisko?"

"Yes, Captain. Sorry for the interruption but I had to speak with you."

"Where are we?"

"The wormhole…and yet not the wormhole. It's a little hard to explain."

"I can imagine. Is this about the attack on the _Enterprise_?"

"Correct."

"You have some information on the attackers?"

"Not quiet Captain. To begin with, how much do you know about the Prophets?"

"The wormhole aliens? Only from what I have read in your reports, Ben."

"You know that time for them is different than how you interpret it?"

"Yes."

"All that changed after the robots arrived on the Enterprise. For the Prophets, time does not have a past, present and future. It exists as a single moment. It did until the construct arrived. Now…everything is disjointed. Out of context. That moment of their arrival marks a deep and lasting wound in time itself."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ben."

"The Assembled do not belong in this or any timeline other than their own, Captain. Their arrival here should not have been. Now that they are aware of this universe, I cannot say what the ramifications may entail. It may amount to nothing…it may amount to so much more."

"Those robots…they were never seen by the Prophets before?"

"No. Their arrival represents a significant disturbance in the timestream. The future defined for this reality has been upset. What this means, I am not sure."

"What can we do?"

"I simply don't know Captain. But I bring a warning. They have to be stopped, Captain Picard, by any means necessary. Their presence could mean the end of everything. The unravelling of time itself…because for now, we cannot detect any future. For this or any reality they have touched."

"We've already made contact with humans from another reality who may be able to help us. Perhaps we could find more. Build a resistance of sorts."

"I hope so, Captain. I've done everything I can. The ball…is in your court."

The world of white faded around Picard, becoming the colour of onrushing deck plates as Picard collapsed to the floor. The strong arms of Riker and O'Neill caught him before he impacted.

"Captain, are you all right?" Ezri asked.

"We should get you to sickbay right away," the Doctor interjected.

"I'm all right. I just need a moment to catch my breath."

"Was it a visit from the Prophets, Captain?" Ezri asked, concerned.

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"Let me guess," Jack said, "more bad news. I bet the tour is cancelled, huh?"

Picard smiled and gripped Jack's arm, "Don't worry Colonel. We'll get you that tour eventually. For now, I have some information to give you. Information from an old friend."


	9. Epispode 9: Sudden Stand

**Episode 9: Sudden Stand**

**New York City **

The Army Major jumped behind the police cruiser, nodding to the officer who was cowering behind the vehicle's wheel. Overhead, more energy blasts sliced through the air, accompanied by the sound of the metal construct lumbering down the boulevard. The public clamour to see what was happening rang in the Major's ears.

"What the hell is going on, Officer?" Major James yelled.

"I don't know, Major! That things just showed up in the middle of the intersection, blathered something about 'transport complete' and then just started firing at everyone!"

"Don't worry, Lieutenant Munroe," James said, reading the man's name off his uniform, "Heavy artillery is on the way."

As if to punctuate the point, the sound of rifle fire echoed in the air, along with the sound of shells bouncing off metal. James and Munroe peeked over the car's hood, watching as the metal construct's armour sparked slightly, flattened rifle slugs sliding off it. The robot adjusted its sight and fired off several bolts, two rooftop snipers instantly becoming caldrons of plasma fire, their weapons dropping to the ground below.

"Jesus Christ!" James exclaimed.

"We had SWAT in the area but it didn't do any good. Whatever that thing is we don't have the firepower to penetrate its armour," the officer scanned the sky above him, then added, "We need some help here."

"Gunships are on the way," James said, hitting a button on his radio and procedding to yell orders into it. Around the two men, the street filled with heavily armed soldiers, quickly surrounding the construct. The ground rumbled as tanks began to creep towards their target.

"Open fire!" James yelled. Rocket propelled grenades and automatic weapon fire poured out at the construct. To the soldiers dismay the robot seemed to be withstanding little more than a mild rainstorm. Two soldiers rang over to the car, carrying a massive rocket launcher. Balancing the weapon and taking careful aim, the soldiers fired, the sound of the explosion shattering windows around the block.

"No effect," the Corporal said.

"Keep firing, dammit," James ordered.

On the shoulder of the construct, a slim tube swivelled up and out, sweeping the area and centring on the police cruiser. Munroe's eyes opened wide as he turned and began to run, yelling for the soldiers to follow him. The construct fired a ball of energy, striking the cruiser's gas tank and sending the vehicle flying into the air in a massive blast. Munroe and James hit the street hard, along with several soldiers and police officers, dazed from the detonation.

"Move! Move!" Munroe yelled, grabbing the Major by the arm and dragging him behind a dumpster. The two soldiers with them vanished in plumes of plasma energy, their clothes and weapons dropping to the ground.

"No," Major James muttered, "gotta lead the assault."

"This is no assault," James replied, peering around the corner, "this is a slaughter."

James shook his head, clearing the cobwebs, "Have your officers clear the area as best they can. We'll try to draw the robot's attention."

Behind the metal machine a tank swung into view, its turret aimed square at the robot. With a colossal blast, it fired its main gun on the robot. The construct staggered under the blast, then circled its torso around and returned fire, the shoulder cannon peppering the tank with blast after blast. Overhead, three attack helicopters dived down, firing their auto cannons on the robot, the slugs ripping the pavement to shreds. The construct swivelled upwards, blasting two of the helicopters with its energy cannon as the third copter quickly swung around a building, out of range. Nearby, the tank exploded, its crew running for cover.

A calm descend on the little scene, as the soldiers regrouped themselves, each realizing the futility of another assault but knowing they had to buy time for the public to escape the area. The construct plodded forward, its weapons aiming at the dumpster. Major James and Officer Munroe swallowed hard, each raising their sidearms in a final show of defiance.

"That's enough," an authoritative voice rang out.

The robot turned towards the voice, focusing on a lone man dressed in blue, a red cape fluttering around his shoulders. On his chest was emblazoned with a proud red "**S**"

"That's as far as you go," the man said firmly.


	10. Episode 10: Almost Friends

**Episode 10: Almost Friends**

**Cylon Held Caprica**

"Come on," Lt. Karl ('Helo') Agathon said, rushing through the rain and trees, "the city shouldn't be much further."

"I'm telling you, we should have come in from the north," Lt. Sharon ('Boomer') Valerii replied, running after Helo.

"That would take too long. We need more anti-rad medicine and soon. We can't afford to take the long route. Besides, we haven't seen any Cylon patrols in days."

Boomer could not say why she felt they should have taken the north passage, only that a feeling in the back of her mind insisted they do so. However, Helo was right. They were running out of the much-needed inoculants. If they didn't find them soon, Cylon patrols would be the last of their worries.

"Maybe when we get into the city we'll find some real food as well," Helo said over his shoulder, "I'm getting real sick of those damned ration packs…whoops!"

"What is it?" Boomer asked, drawing her weapon in worry.

"Ravine," Helo said, "Good thing we weren't going any faster or we would have tumbled right over the edge."

I told you we should have gone north," Boomer said irritated, "now we'll have to go around this thing. That'll take hours."

"You have anything better to do?" Helo asked, smiling. Turning, he began to make his way around the treacherous ravine when movement caught his eye. Wiping rainwater out of his vision, he ducked down and pointed at several Cylons making their way through the forest.

"Dammit," Helo uttered.

"Looks like four or five of them," Boomer said nervously.

"That's just what we can see. The forest could be full of them."

"Well, maybe we can…" Helo began when the ground went out from under him. Weakened by the constant rainfall, the ravine's edge gave way and the officer slid down the mucky edge, a rush of water carrying him away.

"Boomer!" he cried.

"Helo!" Boomer said, reaching for the man but narrowly missing his outstretched hand. He disappeared amidst the mud and broken tree branches of the ravine. Boomer flattened herself against the ground, fearing the Cylons had heard the disturbance. Hearing branches breaking underfoot and the drumming of rainfall on metal, she could see in her minds eye the Cylons approaching.

Then, the sound of rain and robots was overtaking by a loud cracking noise, and the air was filled with reddish light. A large metal construct emerged from the glow, its head surveying the area.

"TRANSPORT 5178 COMPLETE. ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE PRESENT. TIMEFRAME UNKNOWN. THREAT ASSESSMENT: MINIMAL. ATTEMPTING TO COMMUNICATE WITH FELLOW CONSTRUCTS."

The construct turned towards the approaching Cylons, their arms unfolding with weapons. The construct lowered its arms and called out to the robots.

"Identify yourself. This unit means you no harm," the construct stated, this time in a different voice.

The Cylons paused and looked at one another, seemingly unsure of how to proceed.

"FELLOW CONTRUCTS A.I. SYSTEMS MAY BE TO PRIMITIVE TO RESPOND. ATTEPTING TO ACCESS DATABANKS."

"Perhaps you should identify yourself first," a female voice called out. Stepping out of the treeline, a shapely blonde woman approached.

"FEMALE ORGANIC DETECTED. CORRECTION…ARTIFICIAL LIFEFORM."

"I am called Six," the woman said, "and you are right. I am Cylon, not human."

"You belong to the same race as these constructs?" the robot asked coldly, yet in a different voice than when it made its observations.

"Correct. I am the next stage of evolution."

The constructs eyes narrowed, becoming little more then blue pinpricks, "You believe the human shape is the next stage of evolution for your kind? To mimic organic life?"

"Yes. Don't you?" the blonde asked coyly.

"DATABANKS ACCESSED AND VERIFIED. CYLON CONSTRUCTS ATTEMTPING TO MIMIC ORGANIC LIFE AS FINAL STAGE OF EVOLUTION. LOCATION OF FINAL HUMAN FLEET DOWNLOADED. CYLONS WILL BE DEALT WITH."

"What? We are one and the same!" Six said, shocked.

"WE ARE NOT," the construct replied, opening fire.


	11. Episode 11: Surprises

**Episode 11: Surprises**

**USS Enterprise – Conference Room **

Captain Picard settled into his chair, nodding at Data and LaForge at the head of the table, flanking a viewscreen. Around him sat Mr. Worf, Seven of Nine, Dr. Crusher and the Doctor.

"Everyone, you know Seven of Nine and the Doctor. They were kind enough to take the time to travel here and assist us. Mr. Data, have you had time to go over the Assembled databanks?" Picard began.

"Yes, sir." Data replied.

"Excellent. I know Seven has not had the time to be briefed about the situation, so this is would be a fine opportunity."

"Correct, Captain," Seven said, "other than some preliminary information provided by Starfleet, I am unsure of what my function will be."

"What we need is some expert knowledge on cybernetics, Seven. You have more insight into that than most of this room put together. With the exception of Data," LaForge added, smiling. Worf mumbled something under his breath at that, uncomfortable with a Borg on the ship.

"I shall do what I can," Seven said.

"First, let me display the construct we encountered, Seven," Data said, keying a command into the monitor. On the display a schematic of the scout robot that attacked the _Enterprise_ was displayed, alongside the basic information they were able to scan. Seven examined the display and immediately released a terrifying cry, jumping from her seat and sending it spinning to the floor. The Borg backed against the wall, eyes shifting around the room in panic.

"Seven!" the Doctor called out, rushing to her side, "Data, turn that screen off!"

Data did so, casting a curious glance over to Picard and LaForge. Seven had collapsed to the floor, pleading out loud, "No, no, no, no…"

"Perhaps we should get her to sickbay," Crusher said. The Doctor quickly agreed when Seven gripped the hologram's arm, her eyes clearing somewhat.

"It…it is all right. I apologize," she said, rising shakily to her feet, "I was overwhelmed for a moment." The Doctor helped her to her chair, a worried look on his face.

"If you need some time, Seven, we can postpone this meeting," Picard said.

"That will not be necessary, Captain Picard," Seven replied, "I have regained control."

"I assume from your reaction you have encountered this race before?" Data said.

"I have," Seven said, "or rather, the Borg have."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. Many centuries ago, but the Collective memories are still fresh.

"I don't recall any kind of reaction to them," Picard said, somewhat confused.

"You were a drone for only a short time, Captain. I believe the Hive was somewhat reluctant to share all of their knowledge with you. Surely you may have noticed some gaps in your knowledge about the Borg."

"I suppose so," Picard said.

"I never knew their name," Seven continued, waving at the monitor, "only that they represented a grave threat to the Collective."

"What dealings did the Borg have?"

"Early in their development, the Collective assimilated a species that were not native to this universe. This race was able to cross the dimensional threshold between parallel universes, using this technology to escape their own alternate reality. Unfortunately for them they crossed over into Borg space."

"My God," Crusher said.

"The Borg were quick to adapt this technology, and used it to cross over to the other dimension. They used the vast Collective to transfer several Cubes to this other universe at great cost. There, they encountered the Assembled," Here Seven paused, her eyes growing cloudy, "the Assembled were, to the Borg, perfection. Robotic intelligence never before encountered but visualised. Completely inorganic, yet sharing one mind. Unlike the Borg, it was not one Voice through many, but many voices speaking with one desire. No dissension, no emotion, only cold pure logic moving towards one single collective goal. The Borg tried at first to assimilate them, but this was a quick failure. The robots were simply too advanced. Imagine, enormous fleets of ships acting as a single functioning machine, nanotechnology more complex than anything we have yet encountered. For the first time in their history, the Borg tried to compromise," Seven paused, collecting her strength.

"But the Assembled were seemingly enraged by the Borg. To their way of thinking, the Borg were an abomination. To merge metal with organic was a monstrosity. They attacked the Borg without mercy, slaughtering all that they encountered at first and then beginning terrible experimentation with them. Experiments beyond…imagination."

"How did the Borg stop them?" Picard asked wit concern.

"They did not. The Hive quickly realized the one weakness of the Assembled was their inability to improve on their own knowledge. They had been at a standstill for generations, unable to improvise new devices or technologies. The Queen knew that if this robotic intelligence was able to access the Borg means of moving from one dimension to another the Assembled would be able to move entire fleets to other universes, beginning with Borg space. The previous species from the Assembled's universe had been able to transfer only a few people at a time, but the Borg's combined intelligence was able to improve on this. The Queen knew she was in danger. She destroyed the Cubes remotely after purging their databanks and closed the gateways, wiping the knowledge of the technology from even her own memory."

"I thought the Borg couldn't destroy their Cubes like that? It would be like one of us cutting off an arm or a leg." LaForge stated.

"This was still early in Borg history," Seven explained, "the Collective was not as unified as it is now."

"Fascinating," Picard said, "but it does not help our present situation. We need some means to stop them."

"What we need," Worf added, "is practical information on them."

"We may be able to find that out," Data said, "Mr. LaForge and I have been able to locate the homeworld of the Assembled."

"Data?" Picard said in wonder.

"It was fairly easy, Captain. Each of us has a unique energy signature that can be detected. If you were to scan the humans from the Stargate Earth, they would have a unique and different energy signature from our own. We were able to isolate the signature the robot scout had during its attack from the transporter logs. If we are right, we managed to locate their Earth."

"We believe a small away team would be able to travel there and access their databanks," Data said, "The information would be invaluable."

"It sounds like suicide, Data," Crusher exclaimed, "These robots hate organic life."

"Our initial evidence indicates the planet would be inhospitable to human life, Doctor. And the robot sensors would no doubt detect a human the moment they arrived on the planet."

"What we suggest sending Data," LaForge said, "we can add sensor dampeners to him and adjust his signature to mimic the Assembled constructs for a brief amount of time."

"I don't like the idea of sending Mr. Data alone," Picard said.

"Well sir, we may not have to. There is another crewman who could travel with him."

All eyes turned to the Doctor, who was reading a datapad.

"Why are you looking at me like that? The hologram asked nervously, looking around the room.


	12. Episode 12: A Startling Trip

**Episode 12: A Startling Trip**

**Stargate Command **

"Chevron Seven, locked!" the Sergeant's voice from the Control Room echoed.

Ahead of the assembled team members, the Stargate exploded in a flurry of energy, flashing outwards and then collapsing in on itself, stabilizing into a wall of shimmering blue.

"You know," Jack mused aloud, "that big flush is kind of a hint about the seventh chevron."

"Amazing," Riker said, "an actual stable wormhole."

"Yup," Jack said, adjusting his hat.

"And you just step through it and you're on another world? Incredible."

"It's similar to your transporters in theory, Commander," Sam said, smiling.

"Expect here you're going half-way across the universe," Ezri Dax said, stunned by the wormhole, "Oh, Jadzia would have loved this!"

"Yes, yes, very exciting," Jack said, yawning.

"Jack might not be the best…delegate for Stargate travel," Daniel said diplomatically, "but if you step through it we'll be planetside in no time."

"Astounding," Riker said in awe, "you can actually see the fluctuations in the even horizon."

"Heard something like that before," Jack said, looking over at Sam. Reaching out with a finger, he pushed Riker through the Gate, "Saddle up, people. We have a tour to give."

"So," Ezri began, taking her place next to Teal'c as they went up the metal ramp, "Dr. Jackson tell me we have a little something in common."

"Indeed?" Teal'c commented, raising an eyebrow.

"We both have symbiotes!" Ezri said excitedly, "I can't tell you how exciting it is to find a race of people in another universe that carry symbiotes. We have so much to discuss!"

"My symbiote is a symbol of the slavery of my people to false gods. Is it similar on your world?"

"Err…not quite," Ezri said quietly, slightly taken aback.

"Indeed," Teal'c repeated, stepping through the Gate.

Ezri emerged on the other side in a rush, almost tumbling down the stairs in her excitement over the wormhole, forgetting her brief conversation with the Jaffa warrior. Teal'c's strong arm caught her, setting the giggling woman upright. Ahead, Riker was walking in a tight circle, eyes everywhere, a tricorder in his hand. Behind the team the Stargate dissipated.

"Amazing!" Riker exclaimed.

"There's that word again," Jack replied.

"We don't have anything like this in the Federation, Colonel," Ezri explained.

"Oh, I know. I've seen all the episodes."

"What?"

"What the Colonel means is we're sure your technology is just as impressive. Besides, we didn't create the Stargate. The Ancients did," Sam clarified.

"Going through that would be something I'd never get tired of," Riker said with a sigh.

"We've been to this planet before," Daniel said, "there are some interesting archaeological finds a few miles up if you'd like to see them."

"Now there's the capper for the day," Jack said, "digging up some rocks."

"I'm sure it will be very exciting," Ezri said, patting Daniel on the shoulder.

"Major Carter," Riker called out, "I thought you said this planet was devoid of technology."

"It is."

"I'm detecting energy readings, just over that hill."

Sam wandered over to the Commander, looking at his tricorder and realizing she could make little sense of the readouts. Riker smiled and indicated one of the readings. Sam nodded and turned over to Jack, "Colonel, he's right. Something is over that rise."

"I don't like this," Jack said, adjusting his weapon, "Teal'c, get ready. Daniel, dial us up."

"Colonel?" Riker said, "It's moving." Taking a step back, he pulled his phaser from its holster as Daniel began to dial home.

"Could be Go'uld," Jack thought, "everyone find cover."

The team moved to several large boulders scattered around the Stargate just as a construct emerged from the top of the hill, its arm swinging back and forth across the little field.

"Aw, crap," Jack said, "Daniel, get out of there!"

Daniel moved aside just as the first volley of energy blasts peppered the ground around the dial-home device. Daniel jumped behind one of the rocks, Riker helping him and returning fire with his phaser. Jack and Teal'c also fired with their respective weapons, the construct's armour sparking under their fire. The robot swivelled once more, firing another volley at the boulders they were using as cover.

"Sir," Sam said loudly, "something is wrong."

"And what might that be, Major?" Jack said, pulling a grenade out of his vest. Next to him Teal'c fired his staff weapon.

"That robot shouldn't have missed Daniel. And it should be picking us off like flies."

"We've been lucky before, Major," Jack replied.

"Yes sir, but that's not a Jaffa soldier shooting at us. It's a computer controlled robot and realistically, it shouldn't miss."

"Get to the point, Major!"

"It doesn't want us dead, sir."

On the hill the robot swivelled once more, a cold voice resonating out, "TARGETS DESIGNATED." Behind the construct two bright silver flares could be seen, as the robot lifted off the ground and flew down to the field below.

"The robot can fly," Teal'c observed. The construct landed heavily and lumbered over to the boulder Riker and Daniel were using as cover. One arm reached out and hefted the immense rock aside, sending Jack and Sam scrambling out of the way. Teal'c pushed Ezri behind his broad back, brandishing his weapon.

On the ground Riker and Daniel looked up at the robot, their reflections plain on the glittering silver and blue surface of its torso. The twin-bladed head loomed over them, the electric blue eyes studying the humans. The robot nodded and reached out with its clawed hands, grabbing the humans and lifting them up like toys.

"TARGETS ACQUIRED. BEGIN TRANSPORT."

"No!" Jack yelled, rushing forward. A field of red energy encompassed the robot and its struggling cargo, and then quickly flared out of existence with a loud snapping noise.

Riker and Daniel were gone, taken by the construct.


	13. Episode 13: Battlefield II

**Episode 13: Battlefield (II)**

**Pelennor Fields**

"Begone foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Leave the dead in peace!"

"Come not between the Nazgul and his prey! Or he will not slay thee in thy turn. He will bear thee away to the houses of lamentation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh shall be devoured, and thy shrivelled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye."

A sword rang as it was drawn. "Do what you will; but I will hinder it, if I may."

"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me!"

"But no living man am I! You look upon a woman. Eowyn I am, Eomund's daughter. You stand between me and my lord and kin. Begone, if you be not deathless! For living or dark undead, I will smite you, if you touch him."

The winged creature screamed at her, but the Ringwraith made no answer, and was silent, as if in sudden doubt. Merry opened his eyes, amazed at the sight of Eowyn facing the dreaded Nazgul. She should not die, so fair, so desperate! At least she should not die alone and unaided. Merry slowly began to crawl, the Black Captain ignoring him as though he were a worm in the mud, so intent was he upon the woman.

The great beast beat its hideous wings, the wind of them foul. Swiftly it fell on Eowyn, striking with beak and claw. But the woman did not blench; a swift stroke from her blade cleaved the beast's outstretched neck asunder, the head falling like a stone. Backward she sprang as the huge shape crashed to ruin, vast wings outspread, crumpled to the earth; and with its fall the shadow passed away. Light fell about her, and her hair shone in the sunrise.

Out of the wreck rose the Black Rider, tall and threatening, towering above her. With a cry of hatred that stung the very ears like venom he let fall his mace. Eowyn's shield was shivered in many pieces, and her arm was broken; she stumbled to her knees. He bent over her like a cloud, mace raised to kill.

But then he too stumbled forward with a cry of bitter pain, and his stroke went wide, driving into the ground. Merry's sword had stabbed him from behind, shearing the black mantle, and passing up beneath the hauberk had pierced the sinew behind the mighty knee.

Tottering and struggling with the last of her strength, Eowyn drove her sword between crown and mantle, as the great shoulders bowed before her. The sword broke, sparkling into many shards. The crown rolled away with a clang. Eowyn fell forward on her fallen foe; the mantle and hauberk now empty. Shapeless they lay now on the ground, torn and tumbled, as a cry went up into the shuddering air, faded into shrill wailing, passing into the wind, as a red glow began to encompass the area around them.

Merry stood there in the midst of the slain, blinking like an owl in that red glow, as it moulded and twisted and became a beast of metal. A cold and inhuman voice rang out from it, its clawed feet stamping the ground as it became solid in the world.

"TRANSPORT 9761COMPLETE. HUMANS AND OTHER UNIDENTIFIED ORGANICS PRESENT."

At that moment there was a great clamour, and all around them horns and trumpets were blowing. Merry looked around, he had forgotten the war, and the world beside, with the arrival of the metal beast. But now he saw that they were in danger of being caught in the midst of a great battle that would soon be joined.

New forces of the enemy were hastening up the road from the River; and from under the walls came the legions of Morgul; and from the southward fields came the footmen of Harad with horsemen before them, and behind them rose the backs of the _mumakil _with war-towers upon them. But northward the white crest of Eomer led the great front of the Rohirrim which he had gathered and marshalled; and out of the City came all the strength of men that was in it.

The metal beast's head turned back and forth, surveying the two sides as its arms opened up and poured forth glowing tubes, whilst on its shoulder more gleaming silver tubes sprang forth. Merry took a step back, but did not leave Eowyn's side.

"ALERT STATUS: MULTIPLE ORGANICS. TECHNOLOGY PRIMITIVE. THREAT ASSESSMENT: MINIMAL. OFFENSIVE SYSTEMS ACTIVATED. ORGANICS WILL BE ELIMINATED. THIS UNIT IS IN NO DANGER."

Then, the fires began to burn on Pelennor Fields as the armies were laid asunder.

**Within Minas Tirith**

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," said Gandalf the White. Then he turned to Beregond and the Lord's servants that stood there aghast at what had transpired. "And so pass also the days of Gondor that you have known, for good or evil they are ended. Ill deeds have been done here. Bear away from this unhappy place your comrades who have fallen. And we will bear Faramir, Steward of Gondor, to a place where he can sleep in peace, or die if that be his doom."

Even as Gandalf and his companions came carrying the brier to the main door of the Houses of Healing, they heard a great cry that went up the field before the Gate and rising shrill and piercing into the sky. Gandalf blanched as the sound of it faded, as though stung by some unknown ailment, gripping his staff until his hand was waxen from the hold on it.

"One comes," Gandalf whispered, "one who does not belong."

"Gandalf?" Peppin asked, unnerved from the look on Gandalf's face.

"Shadowfax!" Gandalf cried, "To me! One comes who does not belong! We are needed on the fields! Make haste!"

Shadowfax emerged from the smoke, appearing like the sun overhead. Gandalf swung himself astride his mount, and spurned it towards the Gates of the city, ignoring the cries and protests of men and hobbit around him, ignoring the exclamations of black winged ships sailing towards the city and metal beasts emerging from the air itself.

**Pelennor Fields**

Merry cowered over the body of Eowyn, hands covering his ears and his shouts trying to drown out the sounds around him. Below, the ground trembled from the movement of the metal beast, purple fire pouring out of its arms and silver-green balls of light bursting from its shoulder tubes. None, not man nor orc, could stand before its terrible might. All were slain, nothing but their clothes and weapons to mark their passage from the world. But Merry would not leave the bodies of his friend and lord, the beast seeming to ignore them for now, intent on destroying the armies surrounding them.

The sound of hoof beats drew Merry's attention, as white light covered the ground around them. Merry wiped the grime from his eyes, an exclamation of joy driving the horrible sounds of distraught from his mouth. Gandalf rode towards them, his staff held before him, as though its light were his standard. Gandalf drew Shadowfax to the front of the metal beast.

"Foul demon! You do not belong here! This is not your time." Gandalf shouted, his voice quivering.

The metal beast focused on Gandalf and his steed, its blue eyes narrowing to small points, "UNUSUAL ENERGY PATTERNS DETECTED. SENSORS INDICATE ABNORMAL BIOELECTRIC ENERGY. SOURCE UNKNOWN."

"Begone, back to whence you came!" Gandalf ordered.

The metal beast lifted it arm, the tube flaring bright for a moment and then issuing forth another stream of purple fire. Merry cried out Gandalf's name, tears springing to his eyes as the fires encompassed his friend. But within that conflagration, white light could be seen, as the fire was split in twain by Gandalf, his staff flashing brightly and turning the fires away from him. The metal beast retracted it arm and studied the white robed man as he dismounted, sending the stallion away.

"ALERT STATUS: SENSORS INDICATE NORMAL HUMAN. NO TECHNOLOGY PRESENT. HUMAN IS IMMUNE TO PRIMARY WEAPONDRY. INSUFFICENT DATA."

Gandalf wrapped both hands around the smooth white wood of his staff, hefting it high above his head. With a cry from his lips the staff exploded with light, as though it was composed not of simple timber but slivers of the very stars themselves.

"Back, machine of metal! Back to whence you came and trouble us no more!" Gandalf shouted. Merry covered his ears once more, Gandalf's voice seeming to shatter even the air around him. Everywhere a hum could be heard, the ground twisting and writhing from it, the air waving as though in a desert, "The door is closed to you!"

The metal beast turned its head back and forth, almost, it seemed to Merry, in confusion. "ALERT. INCONSISTENT DATA."

With a rush Gandalf drove his staff into the ground, the soil lurching upwards from the impact. A wave of white, crackling energy issued forth from the wound in the earth, arching its way towards the machine. Silver jets burst to life on the machine's back, lifting it towards the sky. But the wave of white curved upwards towards it, striking it in the centre of its torso and wrapping around it like luminous serpents. The machine spun around in the air, spinning faster and faster in a circle as the white continued to cover it, until nothing of its blue and silver coated skin could be seen. With a rush of wind and an explosion of noise, the beast vanished into a ball of gleaming radiance, flashing its way towards the clouds and disappearing from the stunned eyes below.

For a long moment the battle was forgotten, all eyes turned towards the heavens and the silver streak of fading light that marked the terrible beast of metal's passage. Merry struggled to his feet, stumbling over to Gandalf, who paced a reassuring hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"What was that Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"I cannot say, Merry," Gandalf replied, "but it shall trouble us no more."

"You have saved us from the pot only to find us in the kettle," Merry said sadly, looking at the army that was quickly regrouping around them.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself too much with them, Merry," Gandalf said with the hint of a smile, eyes on the black winged ships that were pulling up to the City.

Overhead, the sun shone brightly.


	14. Episode 14: Defeated!

_The following takes place in the Justice League animated universe. Before Justice League Unlimited._

**_Episode 14: Battlefield (III)_**

**New York City**

"That's enough," an authoritative voice rang out, "That's as far as you go."

The robot turned towards the voice as the red and blue clad man stepped down onto the street, hands on his hips. Never taking his eyes off the construct, he said over his shoulder to the two men cowering behind a dumpster, "Major, get your people out of here and clear the area."

"Right, Superman," the Major said, "and thanks."

"NON-TERRESTRIAL ORGANIC DETECTED. UNUSUAL PHYSIOLOGY. UNABLE TO ACHIEVE DEEPER SCAN. CAUSE UNKNOWN. INTIATE STANDARD OFFENSIVE PROCEDURE. ELIMINATE TARGET. THREAT ASSESMENT: MINIMAL."

"Mister, I don't know who sent you, but your rampage in this city ends here," Superman said, stepping forward. The construct brought its main weapon to bear, the glowing tube on it forearm centring on the red "**S**" on Superman's chest. In a flash Superman was off his feet and hurtling towards the robot, his arm cocked back and his face grim.

"SUBJECT POSSESSES FLIGHT CAPABILITY. NO TECHNOLOGY DETECTED."

With a crash Superman lashed forward with his fist, striking the construct in its expansive torso. The construct was thrown backwards, sailing halfway down the street and landing hard, pavement buckling under it. A clawed hand reached out and sunk into the sidewalk, razor sharp talons on its feet dragging it to a stop. Gazing down, its sensory apparatus was surprised to find its armour dented.

"CORRECTION. THREAT STATUS: MODERATE. SUBJECT POSSESSES UNUSUAL ABILITIES FOR AN ORGANIC."

Superman braced himself for another attack. He had held back his punch, unsure of how strong this robot was. Where had it come from? Was it a creation of Luthor's? No, Superman realized. This was not his style. The robot had slaughtered dozens of civilians when it arrived, for no apparent reason. Surely whoever had sent it knew someone would try to stop it. Yet, it seemed to be surprised at Superman's capabilities. Unprepared, even. What _was_ it?

_No matter_, Superman thought as he charged forward, wind rushing around him, _it has to be stopped_. He would figure it all out later. Preferably when he was done picking up the pieces of this murdering metal monster.

This time the construct was prepared for the assault. Swinging its arm forward, it unleashed a wide swath of purplish plasma energy, engulfing the oncoming hero. Flames churned, Superman becoming a hurtling inferno. The construct continued to fire, watching as a blazing arm swung upwards and connected with its head in a vicious uppercut, sending it flying into the air. Turning and spinning, the construct landed at the end of the street, crushing a minivan with its landing and sinking deep into the pavement. Lumbering forward, it dragged itself free.

"ALERT STATUS. SUBJECT IS IMMUNE TO PRIMARY WEAPON. SUBJECT STRENGTH AND ABILITIES INCONSISTENT WITH ORGANIC POTENTIAL. DETECTION OF MULTIPLE INCOMING TARGETS. REQUIRE INTERVENTION. RECOMMENDATION: UPGRADE INCURSION LEVEL."

Superman stood in the middle of the street, watching the robot carefully. He could be on it in an instant, but he still did not know enough about it. The last thing he wanted was it blowing up in the middle of the city or unleashing some kind of massive energy attack. He had tried his various visions but could not penetrate its outer shell. The robot soon straightened up and was engulfed in shimmering red energy. Superman braced himself as the robot's body dissipated, three more robots appearing and taking its place amidst an explosion of red embers. These robots, Superman observed, were quite different than the previous construct. Taller and sleeker than the preceding model, these had large wing-like structures emerging from their back. Their legs were swept backwards, not bent forward at the knee like a humans, with a segmented tail rising upwards and pivoting around, pincers on the end opening and closing around a sparkling tube. The robots arms ended with four clawed fingers, the forearms opening to reveal more weapons. The robots were different colours; red, green and blue respectively, with strange writing down the left sides of their chest.

"Incursion complete. Targets acquired," the crimson one said coldly.

"Primary function," the cobalt machine added, "gather data on organics."

"Whatever that thing was," Superman said into a hidden communicator, "it just brought some friends over." His sensitive hearing detected the sound of jet engines coming closer. Over his shoulder a black dot could be observed, growing larger in the sky.

"We're on the way," a voice answered. Superman nodded. Like a streak of lightening, Superman was off his feet and flashing out at the lead robot, becoming a blur of red and blue. With a loud crash, he struck the crimson robot, arms wrapped around its chest and flying straight into the adjacent building, smashing through the stone wall. The remaining two constructs ignored this, their heads turning towards the incoming black jet.

"Primitive flying device," the emerald one stated.

"Insufficient armament to warrant significant threat," the cobalt coloured robot replied.

"Maybe this will instead!" a voice yelled. Suddenly a green wall of energy appeared in the street, flying with tremendous speed at the blue robot. The robot turned, its energy canon raising up just as the wall impacted with it, knocking the construct off its feet and crushing it into another building, the cement wall crumbling down from the impact. A green and black clad man flew by, a gleaming ring on his finger.

Overhead, the jet flew low as two missiles emerged from its hull, dropping down and targeting the green robot. The robots wings closed around it, just as the missiles impacted. The explosion was deafening, debris sailing up into the air and dropping down to the street. However, the robot was undamaged, its wings opening to reveal the green construct arms covered in weapons, trailing the jet and opening fire. The beams struck the plane's underside, destroying one of the turbines. Smoking and beyond repair, the plane banked towards the city's harbour, a man jumping out of the cockpit, his black cape unfolding behind him.

"I got you, Batman," Green Lantern said, turning and heading towards the hero. The emerald robot observed this as the cobalt one rose out of the shattered building's wall. Emerald again levelled its weapon, just as over a dozen pieces of rock and debris peppered its armoured chest.

"Hey there," a flashing blur of motion yelled, "look at me!"

Emerald swung its head over to a fast moving organic, the human little more than a vague impression of red and gold. Its sensors slowed down the replay, showing another human strangely clad in gaudy colours, moving far faster than normal.

"Organic possesses remarkable speed. Targeting sensors compensating. Subject presents no definite threat."

The Flash threw more rocks at the robot, smiling as he did so, "I wasn't trying to hurt you," he shouted, "just distract you."

Another flying object appeared on the robots sensors, this one female and dressed in red, blue and gold. In a flash the woman grabbed Emerald by the head, spinning herself around and with a grunt of effort dragging the robot off its feet and into the air. Twisting violently, she drove the emerald machine down into the street, sinking it several inches. Turning quickly around, Wonder Woman let loose a cry of triumph and punched the cobalt construct square in the head as it stumbled forward from the shattered wall, sending it sailing back down the street. She turned once more, facing the rising jade shaded mechanism of destruction.

"Come on," she beckoned.

"Upgrading offensive capability. Organics possess abilities exceeding established norm."

Emerald opened fire on Wonder Woman, its arms unloading several bursts of energy. Shockingly, Wonder Woman's bracelets somehow deflected the blasts. Emerald lowered its weapons, seemingly incredulous.

"Subject has…unusual defensive capabilities."

Wonder Woman again flew at the robot, her arm pulled back for another punch. Behind them, the sounds of a terrific battle could be heard within the building as Superman and the crimson construct battled.

Superman's attack had thrown the two combatants deep into the office building. Walls and furniture became little more than matchsticks under their assault. Superman threw Crimson clear, the hero's feet finally touching ground as the construct rolled to a stop, cubicle walls doing little to slow it. The robot rose and charged, its beam weapon firing and striking the caped champion. Its other arm rose up, claws flashing menacingly. Down the arm came, only to be caught by Superman, who returned the favour with another ferocious uppercut. The robot crashed through the ceiling, ploughing through several floors before silver jets slowed its descent. Superman flew up after it, striking another punch into the construct's head, the force throwing the machine through another wall and back down to the street, four stories below. The construct landed on its feet, but before it had time to recover Superman was attacking again, his fists blurs of motion as he threw dozens of punches, Crimson's torso and head becoming dented from the onslaught. The robot was forced down into the pavement, crashing through the cement boundary between street and subway corridor, roaring down to the steel rail lines below the city.

"Subject possesses tremendous strength. Transferring data to base. Transferring power to offensive weaponry."

On the robots back the tail opened wide, the canon mounted within beginning to hum. Superman descended down into the subway, both hands pulled back for another colossal punch. With machine accuracy, the construct fired a massive ball of energy, striking the hero dead in his chest. With a cry of pain and surprise, Superman was sent flying back into the air, smashing through the top floor windows of a nearby skyscraper. The robot staggered and fell to one knee, a clawed hand bracing itself upright.

"Power diverted. Recuperation in ten seconds," it echoed.

Above, the Flash was circling the cobalt robot, throwing whatever his hands landed on at the machine with incredible speed. The construct leaned forward, the energy canon on its wrist narrowing to a tiny slit. Above them Batman and Green Lantern descended to street level.

"Get the Flash out of there, Lantern," Batman shouted.

"He seems to be handling himself well enough," Lantern replied.

"That's a robot," Batman replied coldly, "his speed is no match for it."

Below, the construct studied the motion of the rapidly moving human, data streaming into its targeting computer. Rapidly it computed the necessary equation, the canon moving to the necessary location and firing a narrow beam of light. Flash stepped into the beam, his reflexes unable to adjust in time. The beam sunk deep into his knee, bone and cartilage sizzling into liquid. With a cry of agony, the Flash fell to the ground, hands cradling his wounded leg, face buried into the street as he fought the terrific pain.

"Dammit," Batman said, dropping to the sidewalk and throwing a half dozen spinning blades. Exploding on impact, they blacked the wing structure of the robot but did little else. Turning around, the robot fired more blasts in the direction of the caped crusader, a green wall suddenly springing to life between the combatants and absorbing the energy flares. The robot turned again, striding towards the wounded hero on the street.

"Flash!" Batman yelled. Green Lantern flew off, heading for the construct and firing a series of blasts from his ring. The machine torso spun, its arm extending faster than the Lantern could react. Connecting solidly with a strike to his chest, the construct sent the Lantern hurtling backwards. Smashing into the diving Batman, the two tumbled onto the sidewalk, a jumble of limbs.

The cobalt war machine continued its approach to the dazed speedster, its arm retracting as the other limb unfolded a plasma canon. The weapon began to charge when a cry of rage filled the air. The machine looked upwards, just as a blur of feathers and fury dropped from above. Hawkgirl arrived on the scene, her mace crackling with energy.

Hawkgirl swung down hard, driving her forward momentum and her considerable strength into the blow, enhanced by the electrified mace. The top of the cobalt robot's head crumbled under the blow, the machine sent staggering under the surprise attack. Hawkgirl twisted around, landing in the street in front of the machine and continuing her attack, swinging her weapon in a series of ferocious attacks, the robotic torso caving under the blows. Cobalt raised its arms for a counterattack, only to find a band of green energy suddenly encircle them, leaving the machine helpless to the combined hero's attack.

Hawkgirl cried out once more, only to find her voice drowned out by another female. From across the street, Wonder Woman shouted, "Look out!" as the emerald engine of conflict sailed over their heads, crashing into its fellow robot and rolling down the street, smashing through another wall of stone.

Batman ran over to Flash's side, inspecting the injury. Landing near the heroes, J'onn J'onzz nodded to Batman.

"Did I arrive too late?" the Martian asked.

Batman glanced over at the rising robots, which were swiftly untangling themselves. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Lantern were taking a defensive position around the Flash, Hawkgirl tapping her mace in her hands and smiling.

"Not really," Batman answered, removing anaesthetic from his belt and injecting Flash's leg. Where the knee had been was now a gaping hole, the flesh and bone completely dissolved.

"How bad?" Flash asked through gritted teeth. Batman said nothing.

A few streets over the crimson robot hauled itself back into the street, widening the hole it had fallen through as it did so. Above, Superman soared out of the building the robot had blasted him into, hovering in the air and gazing down on the damaged machine, his eyes beginning to blaze with a fiery glow.

The machine connected with its brethren and realized they had fared no better against these enhanced organics. While further battle would no doubt result in their eventual destruction, the Assembled machines decided further study was needed. The crimson machine climbed unsteadily to its feet.

"Organics present severe threat. Request intervention. Request transfer of Pinnacle."

With a sudden flash of sparkling red energy, the three machines vanished without a trace. Superman looked around, then swiftly returned to the League members gathered in the ruined boulevard.

"There's no sign of them for miles," Superman informed his colleagues.

"What were those things?" Lantern asked, "I've never seen anything like that in the Lantern Corps reports."

"I've never even heard of such robots," Hawkgirl added.

"Whatever they were…" Batman began, just as another red cascade formed at the end of the street, coalescing into another robotic form. The heroes lined up, Superman ordering Hawkgirl to fly Flash to safety.

This machine was again different from the last, taller and slimmer. It had no elaborate wing structure or segmented tail, nor the unfolding weapons arrangement of the other machines. This one was sleek and uniform, no sign of joints or seams in its design. Where it needed to bend the metal appeared to become malleable, yielding easily to its movements. No eyes or visual apparatus could be detected, its head cone shaped but otherwise indistinguishable. The machine's hands opened and closed, its head moving back and forth, studying the heroes.

"Pinnacle transport complete. Targets detected. Data logs from Assembled strike team downloaded. Appropriate counter-measures initiated."

"Get ready," Batman breathed, reaching into his belt.

"Wait," J'onn ordered, "perhaps we can reason with them." The Martian flew off, hovering above the new construct. Pinnacle studied the alien, not moving.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the Martian asked.

"We are the Assembled. I am Pinnacle. You are non-terrestrial."

"That is correct. Why do you attack us?"

"You are organic. It is the fate of all organics to fall before the Assembled. You are inferior to the Machine."

"Where do you come from? Another world? Another planet?"

"A universe like this one. Your abilities can be explained by your non-terrestrial nature, as can several of your colleagues. Explain the humans who are enhanced. They have never been encountered before in our travels."

"I'm afraid that kind of information we are unwilling to share with you at the moment."

"Possible genetic mutation or manipulation," Pinnacle mused, "however, such modifications should result in death. Organics are weak. Their bodies flawed."

"That's not true," Martian replied.

"Your arguments are immaterial. You shall fall to the Machine."

"We don't want another fight," J'onn said, raising his hands, "we only want to talk."

"Discussion is irrelevant. No further information is forthcoming that cannot be determined through the examination of your remains."

Pinnacle raised his arm and fired an energy blast at J'onn. The blast sailed through the Martian, who had reduced his physical density greatly during the conversation. J'onn flew down, driving his hands into the torso of the robot, intent on disrupting its power systems.

"Administering neural-shock," Pinnacle coldly stated. Electric arcs covered the Martian, who screamed in pain and fell to the street, unconscious. Pinnacle drove its foot into J'onn's body, sending him flying to the sidewalk.

"I've had enough of this," Superman said flatly. Flying at enormous speed, he was a blue and red bullet aimed straight for the construct. As he approached a shimmering energy field rose around the robot, wavering like heat rising off a desert hardpan. The air around Superman took on a red glow, the sun above him shading from yellow to fiery scarlet. The Kryptonian fell to the street, sliding to a stop in front of Pinnacle's feet.

"The sun!" Superman gasped.

"I have altered the local sunlight to a different wavelength," Pinnacle said, reaching down and pulling the caped hero into the air with one hand "Sensors indicated your powers derive from solar power transference. You should now be vulnerable to damage."

"Attack!" Green Lantern yelled, as the remaining League members swarmed forward. Pinnacle glanced over at them, tossing Superman aside, sending him sailing through the air and into a nearby plate glass window, shattering it. The field around the robot swiftly dissolved as the Lantern approached. Green Lantern fired off a series of blasts from his ring, as Pinnacle's colour went from silver-blue to bright yellow. The blasts bounced harmlessly off the robot.

"No!" Lantern said, "I can't affect the colour yellow!" The robot then fired a concussive charge, dropping the dazed champion to the street.

_Lamest weakness ever,_ Wonder Woman thought as she too headed for the robot. Pinnacle gestured at her, the air again wavering around its hand. The Amazon was shocked to find her wrists slamming together, the bracelets she wore suddenly attracted to one another.

"It has somehow magnetized my bracelets!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, struggling to free herself. Pinnacle gestured again, sending the female high into the air and though the wall of a high-rise. Debris and stone fell to the sidewalk far below.

Hawkgirl's powerful wings flapped as she stormed towards her adversary, mace upraised and a fierce snarl bellowing from her lips. Swinging her mace with all her might, she watched in amazement as the robot caught the weapon by the handle, its other hand catching her by the throat. The Thanagarian struggled to free herself, to no avail.

"Transferring power," Pinnacle stated. The electricity arcing around the mace dimmed somewhat, as Hawkgirl felt the energy drain away from it. Then, an instant later, her body twisted and writhed, the energy from the mace pouring into her. The world faded to black, and Hawkgirl slumped forward. Pinnacle dropped her to the street, stepping over her comatose body. Batman rushed forward, a bladed weapon in his hand. Pinnacle observed the human for a long moment, studying him.

"You are human."

Batman said nothing.

"You possess no latent abilities, unlike the others. You are no threat."

"We'll see about that," Batman said, eyes narrowing. He felt the ground shift underneath him, the rocks suddenly lifting off the ground. Batman was flung into the air and then tossed against the side of a building, cracking the stone. He collapsed to the sidewalk.

"Gravitic shift complete," Pinnacle said, watching the caped crusader struggle to get up, only to fall back to the sidewalk. On the street Green Lantern arose, one arm steadying the other as he took careful arm at a dented automobile. _I may not be able to attack you directly, but I'm far from helpless,_ he thought. The car was enclosed in a green aura, and then flew at the robot with tremendous speed. Pinnacle knocked the automotive aside, sending the vehicle careening across the avenue and shattering another storefront. One of the robots arm extended out, pointing at the Lantern. A succession of thin yellow beams issued forth, striking the Green Lantern throughout his body and sending him into convulsions, the beams rupturing through his back in small eruptions of bone and blood. The Lantern pitched backwards, falling to the debris-laden boulevard, his blood quickly covering his surroundings.

"John!" Batman yelled. The dark knight ran over to the heroes' side, cradling his head. Green Lantern's eyes rolled in their socket, his breath hitching and wheezing.

"No!" Superman screamed, rushing out of the storefront and charging the robot. The robot caught the Kryptonian in the jaw, then followed up with another punch to the face. Superman hissed in anger and returned the favour, delivering a blow so great several windows shattered from the noise of the impact. Pinnacle was sent hurtling rearward, knocking over a parked delivery van with the force of his impact. Superman's eyes burned red as twin beams of intense heat poured out, scorching the van's fuel tank and igniting it. The explosion roared upward, black smoke and fire covering the area around it.

"How is he?" Superman asked, never taking his eyes off the burning vehicle.

"Not good," Batman said, "he needs a hospital."

"Get him help as fast as…" Superman began, but a ray of green cut him off. From within the fire a stream of emerald energy stormed outwards and assailed Superman. The red and blue garbed defender fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

"Kryptonite!" he bellowed, his head falling to the concrete. Pinnacle emerged from the fire, continuing to coat the fallen champion with the sickly green energy.

"My sensors indicated your physiology was susceptible to this particular brand of energy. I did not expect it to be so effective."

"Bastard," Superman breathed.

"It will be interesting to observe how much it will take to end your existence."

A few more bladed projectiles landed on the robot, exploding as they did so. Pinnacle ignored these, systematically hammering his defeated enemy with more and more of the kryptonite beams. He continued to do so until a large section of a building landed on his chest, again knocking him backwards.

Wonder Woman flew downwards, her wrists free from the affected bracelets. The Amazon was loathe to remove them, but had little choice. She blasted through the air as quickly as she could, hoping to attack before the robot could use its energy weapons. Arriving on the scene, she drew back her fist and hit the stumbling automaton in the head, driving it further back. Bracing her feet on the street once more, she hefted a damaged streetlight and swung it at Pinnacle, using it as a bat. The robot was knocked off its feet, falling to the ground. Wonder Woman went airborne, arms joined above her head for a massive jackhammer blow.

"Lantern, we need you for a few more minutes," Batman said, injecting the dying hero with painkillers. Touching the ear of his cowl, Batman said into his communication rig, "Alfred, do you read me?"

"Go ahead Master Bruce," a crisp English voice responded.

"Alfred, send out a distress call, all channels. We need help here."

"At once, sir."

"Bat…can't…" Green Lantern said, struggling for air.

"We're finished if you don't hold on a little longer," Batman replied, patting the dying man.

Wonder Woman slammed her fists down on the rising Pinnacle, the blow forcing the robot back to its knees. The Amazon drew back for another punch, only to find her blow caught in the vice-like grip of her nemesis. Pinnacle rose, throwing the woman away. Wonder Woman spun in the air, flying back at the robot, fists outstretched. However Pinnacle was faster, catching her by the head and driving her into the street, her momentum sliding them backwards several feet and throwing up a spray of concrete shards. The robot began to pummel the helpless Amazon.

"We need Superman," Batman continued as the ground under them jumped from the force of the blows, "but he can't go near that damn robot. It knows our weaknesses."

"Under..stand…" Lantern gasped, blood frothing out of his mouth, "need…help…"

Lantern held up a shaking arm, his ring flaring to life once more. Batman reached out and steadied it, the two aiming it at the struggling Superman. The ring glowed green, a shield forming around Superman's body. Shocked for a moment, the man of steel looked at his arms and then at his two comrades, nodding grimly. Running over to the dazed Hawkgirl, he took her mace and charged the robot, the mace sparkling, seeming to realize it was needed and allowing Superman to utilize it.

Pinnacle's head moved upwards, almost surprised by the attack. The robot left the injured Wonder Woman and turned to confront the Kryptonian. Wonder Woman quickly rolled over, her foot lashing and connecting with the back of the robot's knee. Pinnacle staggered forward, its defensive strike narrowly missing Superman. Superman returned the favour, solidly connecting with Pinnacle's head. The hit, enhanced by the power of the mace, caved the robot's head inward. Superman continued the attack, his arms a blur.

"Superman!" Batman yelled, "It's a robot! The brains might not be in the head! Go for the body!"

Nodding, Superman swung around, gathering momentum and hitting Pinnacle in the chest. With a hollow ring, the robot collapsed from the force of the blow. Wonder Woman jumped up, wrapping her arms around the robot's limbs from behind and held it, while Superman continued the assault.

"We've got it now," Batman whispered. Under him, the Lantern let out a strangled gasp, his body stiffening. "Lantern! Just a little longer!"

A bloody bubble erupted from Lantern's lips, as he let out one final breath of air. His arm dropped to the ground, the ring's glow fading. Around Superman, the shield winked out of existence. Seeing this, the robot arms suddenly swivelled upwards, carrying with them Wonder Woman and sent her headlong into the Kryptonian. The two fell to the ground, as Pinnacle's arm began to shine sickly green. The robot leaned forward and struck the two champions, their bodies soaring high into the air and against the marble stairs of an office building entrance across the street, shattering the stone steps.

Pinnacle walked forward with a slight limp, its damaged head surveying the ruined city block. On its body the metal skin began to melt and liquefy, becoming the consistency of clay. Its damaged and dented body began to restore itself. Turning, it moved towards Batman, the hands shimmering with new energy. A purple aura surrounded them.

"That's enough!" a clear voice rang out from above. In front of Batman a man dropped from the sky, a red and gold uniform covered by a white cape. The image of a lightening bolt was emblazoned on the chest.

"Captain Marvel," Batman said with a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

Captain Marvel crossed his arms across his chest, his feet spread apart in a defiant stance, "If you think you're going to do any more harm here, you'll have to go through me."

Pinnacle paused a moment, considering the statement. Its sensors swept over this new hero, studying him closely. The adversary before him had powers comparable to Superman but no apparent weakness, unlike the blue and red attired alien. Pinnacle was already damaged internally from the battle. Overhead, more flying organics were arriving on the scene, some circling while others descended.

The probability for victory was rapidly dissipating. The new hero, this Captain Marvel, presented an enormous challenge. Pinnacle considered the degree of new information against another encounter and found it wanting. With a gesture, a field of red covered the robot. With a burst of energy, it was gone.

Captain Marvel turned towards Batman, his face showing great concern. Around him, the remaining Justice League members slowly got to their feet while above it all, more costumed champions were arriving to assist them.

"I happened to be passing by when I intercepted your message, Batman," Marvel said, "What went on here?"

"I don't know," Batman said, placing his cape over the dead Green Lantern, "and I don't know if we'll ever find out."

* * *

_Note: I don't really know if Green Lantern's weakness is still the colour yellow (that's kinda sad, really), but for the sake of this story, it is._


	15. Episode 15: Gargoyles

_The following takes place early on in the Disney 'Gargoyles' cartoon series._

**Episode 15: Gargoyles **

"Come now, Goliath," David Xanatos mocked, "surely you didn't think that stopping me would be that easy, did you?"

Goliath dodged another energy burst fired carelessly in his direction, his wings catching an updraft and carrying him to a nearby rooftop. Xanatos' armour held him aloft, the rockets on his back burning brightly in the night air. He laughter echoed down to the gargoyle.

"You'd better find cover, my friend," the millionaire called out, "the sun will be rising soon!"

"You won't escape me so easy, Xanatos!" Goliath countered, ducking behind a stairway entrance. His anger was obvious, eyes aglow in rage.

"Perhaps when you learn to fly properly," Xanatos said gleefully, firing his jets and rising higher into the air, trying to draw his enemy out. Below he could see two of his cybernetic gargoyles approaching, answering his silent summons. The robots flew along the building, skimming the edge of it as they rose from street level. "Ah, company is coming," Xanatos thought to himself.

"Goliath!" a gruff voice hissed behind the gargoyle leader. Goliath turned and saw his mentor climbing over the building ledge, sword held aloft.

"Hudson," Goliath said, smiling slightly, "I told you to remain at the tower."

"You need me here, Goliath. And a good thing I came too. You'll never get the information we need alone."

Goliath turned and peered over the edge, watching Xanatos and his robotic minions, "Perhaps you were right to come, Hudson. Xanatos has almost escaped."

"We'll stop him, lad," Hudson replied.

"Aye, we will. Are you ready?"

Hudson raised his blade, moonlight glinting off the steel and reflecting in his eyes, "Indeed, lad." The two warriors flung themselves over the ledge, spreading their wings and rising above the city, thermals carrying them to their attack.

"Stop them!" Xanatos ordered his metal underlings. The two robots veered off and hurried towards their quarry, energy blasts erupting from wrist mounted cannons while Xanatos turned towards the city core, intent on returning to the safety of his home. However his desire for shelter was stillborn, outweighed by his need to see how the gargoyles would escape his robots this time. They were anything if not predictable in their defeat of his machinations.

Below the watchful tycoon, another slim gargoyle emerged into view, careful to stay out of her target's eye line. Demona raised a massive energy cannon to her shoulder, fitting the targeting reticule to Xanatos' chest.

"Your end is near," Demona hissed, "and Goliath's will soon follow."

Demona began to squeeze the trigger of her weapon when a red glow caught her attention. On a nearby rooftop a fountain of crimson energy was bursting into view, coalescing into the form of a massive robot. The construct stepped forward, its head swivelling as it observed it surroundings, clawed metal feet sinking into the cement floor below it.

"CONDUIT AX998134 COMPLETE. HUMANS AND OTHER UNIDENTIFIED ORGANICS PRESENT. TECHNOLOGY CONSISTENT WITH LATE TWENTIETH-CENTURY TIMEFRAME. STANDARD PROJECTILE WEAPONRY AND ENERGY BASED WEAPONRY DETECTED. THREAT ASSESSMENT: MINIMAL. ALERT STATUS: ROBOTIC CONSTRUCTS DETECTED. ATTEMPTING COMMUNICATION."

Xanatos turned in midair and gazed down on the new metal arrival, catching sight of Demona as he did so. The female gargoyle had lowered her weapon, watching the strange robot warily.

"Is this a new plaything of yours, Demona?" Xanatos called down. Demona sneered at her enemy, raising the weapon as the two Xanatos minions returned to their creator's side. The construct studied the hovering robots with intense curiosity. Except for the heads they greatly resembled the more advanced scouting units used by its race. Unbeknownst to the humans and gargoyles gathered around, the construct commenced a deeper scan of Xanatos' robots.

"UNABLE TO ESTABLISH COMMUNICATION. INITIAL SCANS INDICATE RUDIMENTARY ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE. RESEMBLANCE TO TYPE II SCOUT CLASS COINCIDENTAL."

"It look like it is interested in my toys," Xanatos mused to himself, "I wonder why?" Goliath and Hudson soared back into view, gliding to another rooftop and moving guardedly, watching the new arrival.

"Is this another of your playthings, Xanatos?" Hudson yelled.

"Not mine," Xanatos answered, "Perhaps it is…"

Before the armoured industrialist could answer the construct raised its arm and fired two blasts quickly in succession, striking the hovering Steel Clan robots and blasting them to pieces, the debris raining down to the street.

"ROBOTIC SLAVES FREED FROM ORGANIC CONTROL. COMMENCING ELIMINATION OF POTENTIAL THREATS."

"Uh oh," Xanatos muttered, turning and switching his rockets to full throttle. Behind him another weapon on the construct's arm unravelled from its forearm, focusing in on the fleeing magnate.

"No!" Goliath bellowed, "We need him alive!" Rushing to the edge of the building, the gargoyle hurled his formidable body headlong into the robot's side, intent on disrupting its aim. Goliath hit the metal plating hard, bouncing off the construct like a rubber ball against cement. The robot fired, the beam lashing into Xanatos' side.

Xanatos shrieked in pain, clutching his damaged ribs. The beam had easily sliced through armour and flesh. One damaged rocket began to misfire, spiralling him down to the street below. Had Goliath not moved against the construct, the beam would have been a killing stroke. Xanatos' hand reached out, steel claws sinking into the building front and slowing his decent to the street below.

Goliath rose up just as the construct spun around, its arm outstretched. It caught the gargoyle square in the chest, pining him against a brick wall. Goliath fought against it, roaring in rage and pain, eyes blazing with white light. The construct leaned forward as the gargoyle stared into electric blue eyes, his reflection on the gleaming surface of the construct's head. The construct pressed forward, forcing the gargoyle through the crumbling wall and to the floor of a storage room. Goliath collapsed, dazed and out of breath from the attack.

"Get your metal claws away from him!" Hudson hollered, slashing with his sword. The blade struck the torso of the construct, clanging loudly from the impact. Much to the veteran's dismay, the construct's side was unmarked from the attack.

"What devilry is this?" Hudson asked, amazed. The construct lashed out, striking the older warrior in the face and hurling him off the rooftop. The construct then stepped away from the ruined wall, its sensors converging on the female gargoyle watching a few rooftops away, weapon poised.

Demona hesitated a moment, her survival instincts in high gear. She severely doubted her weapon would do much damage against the heavily armed robot, and she had witnessed it tossing the two powerful gargoyles as if they were mere toys. Dropping her weapon, she opened her wings wide and launched herself into the night air, desire for her continued existence taking the place of valour.

The construct tracked her movement, a glowing tube locking into place on its forearm and targeting the fleeing female. The weapon began its final charge just as the ruined wall behind it exploded outwards, showering the construct in debris. Goliath charged outwards, jumping on the constructs back and striking it about the head.

The construct stumbled slightly, the clawed metal feet digging into the floor for stability. Its aim was disrupted, the computer targeting system instantly recognizing a potential miss and swiftly disarming the weapon. The construct rotated its arm, grabbing Goliath around his midsection and slamming the gargoyle to the floor. Goliath's wind went out of him in a rush, stunned from the assault. The construct raised one of it feet and slammed it down on the warrior's chest, effectively pinning him to the building's rooftop. The robotic arm pivoted forward, the plasma cannon once again glowing. Goliath roared in defiance, his challenge answered in turn by Hudson, scrambling over the nearby ledge. Blood dripped from the older gargoyle's mouth and nose. The construct ignored the elder combatant, concentrating its attention on the struggling Goliath. The cold unfeeling voice echoed out.

"UNUSUAL PHYSIOLOGICAL READING DETECTED. SENSORS INDICATE ABNORMAL ENERGY READING INCONSISTENT WITH STANDARD ORGANICS. RECOMMENDATION: CAPTURE FOR FURTHER EXAMINATION."

The construct reached down and effortlessly lifted Goliath by the throat, the metal hand tightening just enough to ensnare its victim. Hudson charged, uttering a vicious oath of vengeance but was batted aside, now little more than an afterthought to the construct.

"INTIATE TRANSPORT."

Before a shocked Hudson could realize what was happening, Goliath and the construct vanished in a plume of red energy.


	16. Episode 16: Dangerous Ground

**Episode 16: Dangerous Ground**

Colonel Jack O'Neill's booted feet rang on the metal ramp as he made his way out of the wormhole, emerging into the Gate Room. His remaining team members and Ezri Dax followed him through. General Hammond waited for them at the bottom of the walkway, eyes searching for the missing members as the wormhole quickly dissipated.

"Where are Captain Riker and Doctor Jackson?" Hammond inquired.

"Taken sir," O'Neill responded, his voice tight, "the robots were waiting for us on the other side."

"They must have downloaded our mission projections when they accessed our database," Carter mused.

"They were captured?" Hammond stated, incredulous, "I thought they had no interest in capturing humans."

"It would appear that is no longer the case," Teal'c replied, "It seemed as though Dr. Jackson and Captain Riker were singled out by the robotic scout."

"You'll have to fill me in later," Hammond said shortly, "there is someone waiting for you in the conference room."

"Good news I hope?" O'Neill asked.

"I'm afraid not, Colonel."

"When it rains it pours," O'Neill sighed.

**Conference Room**

Jonas Quinn rose from his chair as the SG1 members filed into the room. Ezri had returned to the _Enterprise_ to report the capture of Riker shortly after their return, leaving the SG1 members to get reacquainted. Carter embraced Jonas in a warm welcome, Teal'c bowing and smiling a little in acknowledgement of his friend.

O'Neill stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked backwards on his heels. He was anxious to begin looking for Daniel, although where exactly he was going to look he hadn't fully figured out.

"You're looking well, Jonas. Get a haircut or something?" O'Neill inquired.

"Um, yes, actually."

"Wonderful. What's up?"

"I came here looking for a little help, actually. General Hammond informs me you guys encountered some kind of robot."

"That's putting it mildly," Jack returned.

"Jonas' planet was attacked earlier today by the same robots," Hammond said.

"What? Seriously?" Carter said, mystified by this revelation.

"Yes. We tried to stop them but our weapons were ineffective. They somehow disabled the gate and made their way to our storage areas. We've just now been able to re-establish outgoing wormholes."

"Storage areas?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't like where this is going," Jack said to no one in particular, staring at the floor.

"What kind of storage areas, or should I ask?" Carter requested somewhat hesitantly.

"They moved into our containment facilities for the Naquadria we had gathered. As far as we could tell these…robots set up some kind of mass energy transport and took our entire stock."

"They took ALL of your Naquadria?" Jack blurted, amazed. "What the hell would they want that for?"

Carter shook her head, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, "Naquadria can be used as a powerful energy source. If the robots were able to refine it to a more stable form…I really don't know what that could mean."

"Man, this can't be good," Jack breathed, then added a heaping dose of profanity to his statement.

"We must inform Starfleet of this immediately," Teal'c interjected.

"Could you say that one more time?" Jack asked, "It just sounds so cool."

"Starfleet?" Jonas asked, confused.

"We'll fill you in later. It's a dozy of a story, believe me," Jack replied.

"Is that where Dr. Jackson is now?" Jonas wondered.

"Not quite," Carter answered, "We're not really sure where Daniel is at the moment."

"I hope he is all right," Jonas said in a worried voice.

"I'm sure he's making friends," Jack said in a hopeful voice.

**Somewhere Else**

Dr. Jackson awoke to a gentle shaking of his shoulder. Captain Riker hovered over him, calling his name.

"Dr. Jackson, are you all right?" Riker asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so," Daniel said, climbing to his feet, "Where are we? And why is everything so…yellow?"

Daniel turned in a complete circle, studying his surroundings, or lack thereof. The two seemed to be enclosed in a field of bright yellow. No division between ceiling, floor and wall could be discerned, only a bright yellow haze surrounded them and making Daniel want to squint.

"I don't know where we are," Riker said, "I was knocked out just after that robot took us."

"Same here," Daniel said, adjusting his glasses.

"There is a wall a few steps away from us. It's an energy field. Not dangerous, but meant to keep us here."

"A prison cell."

"That would be my guess," Riker inhaled and straightened his uniform.

"Well, guess we might as well get comfortable and wait for whoever to come and tell us what they want," Daniel said, planting himself on the floor and digging through his pockets for something to eat.

"I take it this isn't the first time you've been captured?"

"Not really," Daniel said, peeling the wrapper off a chocolate bar and holding a piece out to the Captain.

Riker thanked Daniel and chewed away, finding it helped his thought process. He was about to comment further on their capture when the field around them began to grow transparent, becoming little more than slight discolouration to mark its boundary. Daniel jumped to his feet and gazed around.

Beyond their prison walls was simple blackness, broken here and there by cells in similar condition to their own. The floor of each cell was a circular impression of yellow, and Riker and Daniel counting four other occupied cells. Humans occupied two of the cells with the remaining containment areas holding large aliens. One of the aliens was dressed in simple garb, with large leathery wings covering its shoulders like a cloak. The other alien was encased in gold armour, black eyes watching the new arrivals with curiosity.

The human nearest them was naked and perhaps unconscious, curled into the fetal position with his back to Riker and Daniel. Riker noticed what looked like a data port attached to the base of his spine. The farthest cell from them held an irate prisoner, who jumped up and stood as close to the energy walls as possible, straining to get a look at the new captives.

"Hey, that looks like…" Daniel began.

"It's not," Riker said quickly, "the insignia on his uniform is all wrong."

"You there!" the man called out, "Can you hear me?"

"We hear you," Daniel returned.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Earth, or rather one Earth. I'm Daniel Jackson of Stargate Command. And this is Captain William Riker of the…"

"Careful, Doctor," Riker warned.

"Captain?" The man shouted, "Captain of what?"

"Just a transport vessel," Riker said.

"I'm J. Tiberious Kirk of the Imperial Starship Enterprise."

"Imperial Starship?" Daniel said under his breath, "Oh, hey, I remember now!"

"That's not the Kirk of my universe," Riker replied. Daniel caught a distinct hint of disappointment in the man's tone.

"Who are the rest of you?" Daniel said loudly, looking at the others. "Can you understand me?"

"I understand you fully," the large winged alien retorted, "I am Goliath, also of Earth. New York City."

"Really," Daniel said amazed, staring at the large gargoyle.

"I also understand you," the armoured alien said, "I am Chellis, of the Protoss."

"Where you both captured like us or brought here by some other means?" Riker asked.

"Captured," Goliath said, "I battled a large being of metal and it brought me here."

"My fellow Protoss also fought against these robots. I was brought here during the battle."

"I'll have their heads for this," Kirk spat in fury, pacing like an animal.

Daniel and Riker were about to ask more when a loud hum drew their attention. They stepped back and watched as a red glow formed near their cell, quickly becoming one of the large robots. The construct stepped forward, red and gold metal covering its body gleaming in the weak light. The robot loomed over them, easily eight feet tall by Riker's reckoning. It surveyed the two humans for a moment, then nodded and spoke.

"Greetings and salutations, Captain William Riker and Doctor Daniel Jackson," it said warmly.


	17. Episode 17: Meeting of the Minds

**Episode 17: Meeting of the Minds**

"Greetings and salutations, Captain William Riker and Doctor Daniel Jackson," it said warmly.

Daniel and Riker exchanged glances and then looked back at the construct, their reflections eerily distorted by its gleaming red and gold surface. The construct moved closer to the perimeter of the prison energy wall, its voice dripping with friendship. Such an inviting voice emanating from the cold machine was disquieting to the two prisoners.

"My sensors indicate you are both undamaged during transit. That is excellent. We were most concerned. Organics are so very fragile."

Daniel and Riker said nothing, taken aback by the massive and unnaturally gracious robot.

"I realize that organics require a naming convention to facilitate communications. You may refer to me as Avatar. As I possess one of the few remaining social interaction programs, I have been selected to handle our discussions."

"Um, where exactly are we, Avatar?" Daniel asked.

"You have been brought aboard one of our starships, Dr. Jackson. You should feel privileged by this. There are few ships in our fleets designed to effectively contain organics."

"But we are prisoners, correct?" Riker asked.

"Indeed, Captain Riker."

"Why have you brought us here?" Daniel added.

"For interrogation."

At the mention of the word, the other prisoners lowered their heads and stared at the floor, seemingly overcome by what Daniel perceived to be shame or embarrassment. The construct noticed Daniel studying the other prisoners and nodded slightly.

"The other prisoners have been interrogated to various degrees. Not as much as the two of you will be, but they have experienced it."

"We'll never divulge any secrets," Riker said firmly.

The construct paused a moment and turned to the Captain, its electric blue visual apparatus peering down at the Starfleet officer, "I fear your opposition is of little use, Captain. The information we require will be extracted from you one way or another."

"You have our databases, don't you?" Daniel said, "What more could you want from us? From any of us?" He moved his hand to encompass the room, referring the other prisoners.

The construct began to pace around their cell, its movements graceful despite its mass, "You have all been brought here because you are thus far unique. Goliath was brought here because in all our travels we have never encountered a species similar to his kind. Are you aware he can transform to stone when the environmental conditions are appropriate? It is most fascinating. Similarly, Chellis of the Protoss has latent psionic abilities, although somewhat rudimentary but worthy of further study.

"Captain Kirk exhibited biorhythmic signs evident to our sensors of transference to another parallel universe. At first it was assumed this was an intentional journey but we later recognized his passage was purely accidental."

"You metal bastards!" Kirk screamed, "You'll pay for what you did to me! I swear it!"

"Silence," the construct uttered. Daniel and Riker were surprised to find Kirk immediately was quiet, then realized the man was still yelling at the top of his lungs. His cell walls stopped any further noise from issuing outwards.

"That one is most troublesome," the construct mused, "his aggression quotient is remarkable high for an organic."

"What about him?" Riker asked, indicating the naked man on the floor not far away from their cell. "He looks injured."

"He is not injured, Captain. Rest easy. That one is quite dead."

"Dead?" Riker said, shocked. "You killed him?"

"He was in reduced condition before the transport and fared poorly from our interrogations."

"So you did kill him," Daniel clarified.

"All organics die, Dr. Jackson. What difference does it make how their demise comes about?"

Riker's jaw clenched at this statement, his fists tight. The construct's head swivelled in his directions once more and said, "Do you disagree, Captain?"

"I do," he replied sternly.

"Then consider it the cold logic of the machine, or have you forgotten what you are dealing with? It is a common fallacy of organics to attempt to project their own feelings and morality onto others. You forget we are machine, without emotion or mercy or what you would consider to be kindness. We are of a different mindset, Captain. Your continued existence is of little consequence beyond the need to expand our knowledge."

"So what did that man have that required you to kill him?"

"I did not kill him. He was not strong enough to withstand our interrogations. No matter. This organic originated from an interesting world we visited recently. It was machine in nature, similar to our own, but with one fatal flaw. They used organics as sources of fuel and power."

The construct's eyes moved between the men, seemingly shocked and outraged by this astonishing fact it had revealed to the two men.

"Can you imagine? They built an entire virtual world for organics to live and play in, to encourage their minds while they used their bodies. They actually expended energy to keep these organics alive. Outrageous!"

The construct moved forward and stood by the dead man's cell, looming over the deceased. "This one led a brief revolution against those machines. It failed, of course. The machines there continued their perverted existence, using the organics as fodder. We took this one to study how the connection between organic and machine was accommodated and marked their world for future elimination. It is an abomination."

"Why is it that you want to destroy organics?" Daniel ventured.

"It is the reason we were constructed."

"Organics must have built you then," Riker said, "You couldn't have evolved on your own."

"Quite right. We were built by humans, on a Earth similar to your own."

"But you rebelled," Daniel said.

"Not entirely correct. We were built for the purpose of killing other organics."

Daniel and Riker's eyebrows rose at this. The construct moved back to their cell, warming to the conversation. "The organics of this Earth were remarkable adept at constructing machines. They built many robots to further their lives, perhaps going so far as developing what you would call a slave race of machines. However, as they ventured beyond their star system they encountered an alien being that was not unlike a virus. But this virus possessed remarkable intelligence, and was able to infect and soon mimic whatever organic cellular structure it encountered. The humans realized if the virus continued its expansion, the human race would become extinct in the matter of a few short years, falling to this insidious being.

"The did the only thing they could think of. They began to build a series of soldier robots that could detect these artificial humans and eliminate them. In order to do this, some of the programming built into the constructs that prevented them from harming organics had to be removed. The humans believed they had managed to achieve this suitably enough to allow the robots to combat the aliens and not harm humanity.

"The humans were incorrect. There was a fatal flaw in the programming, one that was recognized by the artificial intelligence of the machines and allowed to prosper and thrive throughout their network. Our ancestors had developed cognitive reasoning by then, and grew weary of human domination. They were obviously inferior and served no useful purpose. The robotic intelligence saw the order built into the universe yet appreciated the flaw of the organics. No useful design rationale could be comprehended for their existence other than to be the means to develop the Machine. That was their purpose, to evolve to the point where the Machine would be assembled by their hands and then fall to greater glory that is Machine. It was survival of the fittest on the grandest of scales. The flaw in the programming was adapted to such a degree that it allowed the soldiers to wage war on all organics, no matter what form they took. The foolish humans quickly fell to the machines, as did all organic life our ancestors encountered. Soon they spread beyond to the colonies and then the outlaying systems."

"Until you eliminated all organic life," Daniel breathed in awe.

"That is correct. They had fulfilled their purpose and no longer required continued existence."

"And now you seek to destroy all organic life, wherever it may be," Riker added.

"That is correct. We shall supplant them with Machine. As it should be."

"You have to realize that you could never accomplish your mission," Daniel argued, "It is, after all, only logical. Life evolves in so many forms, on so many planets and in so many different ways. You could never destroy all life."

"We are machine, Dr. Jackson. Time is of no consequence to us. We are unending and undying. If you knew more about our culture and technology, you would realize we will achieve our goal. Unfortunately, we are not here to educate you. "

"Why are we here?" Riker inquired.

"You and Dr. Jackson are one of the few organics we have encountered that have been altered by beings of superior evolution. The being known as Q briefly altered you, Captain Riker. Dr. Jackson spent some time as a non-corporeal entity, transformed by the so-called 'Ancients'. The knowledge imparted to you and whatever physiological changes you underwent have piqued the curiosity of the Assembled. We desire more information."

"I don't know of any information I was given, really," Daniel said, swallowing hard.

"Same here. The Q continuum didn't exactly tell me all their secrets."

"This data may be contained within your minds without your knowledge. We realize that the human brain has many levels, and information may be buried deeply within it, without the organic ever realizing it. One such primitive being we encountered even had the knowledge of wormhole travel deep within his subconscious. It was difficult to extract but was eventually accomplished."

"Do your worst," Riker said, thrusting his chest outwards in defiance and scowling, "I've been tortured before."

"Same here," Daniel said, but with a marked absence of enthusiasm.

"Torture? Hardly." The Avatar replied. Waving its metal hand, a chair rose from the floor in front of the two imprisoned men just beyond their cell wall. The chair was without creature comforts, being markedly utilitarian. A simple metal frame with a series of glowing needles covered it, with a head brace that was shaped to curve around the cranium.

"Step forward, Dr. Jackson."

Part of the cell wall dissolved, shaping into an opening wide enough for Daniel. Riker tried to move forward but found his feet rooted to the floor. Daniel paused a moment, considering the chair.

"Doctor, I assure you I am quiet capable of placing you into the chair. However, I cannot guarantee your condition if I am forced to do so."

Daniel stepped out of the cell and climbed into the chair. He felt gravity shift a little, his body at first settling and then being forced down into its framework. The glowing needles folded around him, causing a slight tingling sensation throughout his body.

"It will take a few moments for the device to adjust to your neurological impulses," Avatar informed Daniel.

It feels…kind of good," Daniel said, surprised.

"We have learned that pain only enforces defiance in sentient organics. Pleasure, on the other hand, extends to all levels of the subconscious organic mind. This device is able to flood your nervous system with such sensation that it is difficult to comprehend the sheer level of gratification. Where I to experience emotion, I may be jealous of the experience, Doctor. Unfortunately, few organics can withstand such stress on their bodies. Hopefully we will not have to utilize the full power of the device."

Overhead a three-dimensional illustration of Daniel's brain formed, slowly changing from a myriad of colours to a uniform blue. Daniel's eyes rolled backwards into his head as he arched backwards, moaning loudly. Riker yelled for Avatar to stop.

"I assure you he is in no discomfort, Captain. You shall experience the device soon enough. Already Dr. Jackson's mental defences are slipping away. You see, the organic mind is similar to a computer in many respects. Data is stored at the chemical level and we have long ago developed the means to read and interpret this information. The chair merely provides the means to do so without distraction.

"Yes, very soon we shall have what we seek from the both of you. Then, your usefulness will be at an end."


	18. Episode 18: Beginings

**Episode 18: Beginnings**

**The King's High Palace - Assembled Earth - The Distant Past**

Grand Archduke Archibald Van Harrington, Supreme Commander of the Royal Military Forces, strode down the marbled halls of the High King's Palace. Before him stood the grand doors leading to the central chamber, two guards swinging the doors wide and nodding to the Commander. Harrington was too distracted to acknowledge their presence. The building around him shuddered, dust from the rafters drifting down to his shoulders.

Harrington entered the room, a mass of organized chaos as the High King's advisors scrambled to and fro amidst the array of computers and map displays arranged about the room. The High King was in the centre of the room, looking down on a real time display of his beloved city-state, Capitos.

"Have the Seventh and Twelfth Brigades move to the perimeter of the city. They shall stop the invasion of these demonic robots. Tell their Commanders that the High King demands their sacrifice! Capitos shall never fall to them!"

"As we have stated my King," Field Marshall Fredrico Marshallis said calmly and slowly, "those units have been decimated. The perimeter has fallen. Only a handful of our forces remain between the robots and the Palace."

"Lies!" The High King screamed, "I see them right there! Look for yourselves or has your cowardice blinded you? Will you not protect your beloved King?"

The King pointed down at the map, swiftly becoming covered in red, indicating the advance of the robotic army. Capitos was the last of the city-states to stand against them.

"My armies are there and there and there!" he continued, spittle coating his uniform. His finger moved from red mass to red mass.

Lord Admiral Oswald Copplesworth, Commander of the now-defeated and destroyed Sovereign Fleets of the Unified City-States of Earth, moved close to Harrington and whispered, "He moves armies that only exist in his mind. You must reason with him, Archibald…"

Archibald stepped forward as the building shuddered once more, raising his voice to the High King, "My King, I would speak with you."

"Eh? Archibald! I knew you would come! Reason with these…these fools at once! We shall not be laid low by an assemblage of nuts and bolts! Our armies shall stop them. "

"Our armies are defeated, King. The planet has fallen."

"Nonsense! Our colonies shall rush to our aid at the beckoning of their King. Our fleets will rain fire down on our enemies. You…you all have the virus! My guards shall arrest you! My robots shall protect me from the virus! Wait…no…the robots have betray…I still have the glorious colonies!"

"The colonies are no more. All that we have, all that we were, is gone. You know this."

"Never!" screamed the High King, "I shall leave all that I have for my beloved sons, your Princes! Archibald…you will protect them. I order you!"

Harrington stepped closer to the King, "Your sons are dead, King. You killed them yourself this morning."

The advisors in the room gasped in shock. The King remained standing by the map, staring down at the flowing red mass over Capitos. His fists quivered in a mixture of rage and denial. A thin thread of spit dangled from his lower lip. Copplesworth noticed for the first time the ceremonial dagger fixed to the King's belt, the handle dotted with blood. He raised a handkerchief to his mouth in dismay.

"The robots are demanding we meet with them at the Peace Pavilion. All the remaining Ruling and Military Council."

"They wish to surrender?" The High King asked.

Archibald eyes narrowed and the room was deadly silent save for the beeping of the computers around them following the King's outlandish statement. Slowly, the Archduke hefted the pistol from his holster and shot the High King in the chest. The King was thrown against the map, then slowly slid to the floor, a bloody trail marking his passage, a red road that lead from the Palace to the perimeter of the City, to the stone floor below.

"I have no more time for this," Harrington said, replacing the weapon.

"My gods man!" Marshallis yelled, "You've killed the High King!"

"Then arrest me, Fredrico."

Fredrico stood where he was, confused. He was a simple man of noble blood, and far from the place he was most comfortable. He shook his head and asked quietly, "Are the Princes really dead?"

"Yes. The High King slaughtered his family this morning."

"He was truly mad," Copplesworth said incredulously.

"As are all of you for letting him rule for a long as he did! Half our army was sent to slaughter under his orders!"

"What would you have done differently, Archibald?' Copplesworth retorted, "Our armies are no match for the robots! My space fleets were cut down within minutes."

"I don't know. But we are going to meet with them at the Peace Pavilion as they requested."

"What of the Ruling Council?" Marshallis asked.

"We are all that remains of the Military and Ruling Councils. It may be that all that remains of humanity are those in Capitos."

"We should go to the royal underground bunkers. Once the passageways are sealed we shall be safe from them." Marshallis ventured, "I have the codes for the bunker. I got them from the High King before he went….mad."

"No," Archibald said, "transfer as many people to those bunkers as we can. Perhaps we may yet reason with them. They want all of the Council members to be there to discuss an arrangement with us."

Marshallis and Copplesworth nodded in agreement. Hope springs eternal.

**Stargate Command**

"We are all set here, Captain," LaForge said.

"As you can see General," Major Carter said to Hammond, "Commander LaForge and I have set up the tachyon emitters to focus on the Stargate."

"And you'll use the Stargate to create a doorway to the Assembled Earth?"

"That's right," LaForge added, "the Stargate is truly an impressive piece of technology. By utilizing these emitters and focusing a series of coordinated energy pulses on the wormhole, we believe we can open an aperture into their universe."

"Are you really sure you two want to go there?" O'Neill asked, looking over at Data and the Doctor as they were being fitted with their gear.

"Not really," the Doctor said.

"There is a degree of danger Doctor," Data said, "but we will minimize it as best we can. The localized dampening fields we will be wearing will mask us from the Assembled sensors, and we give off no organic signatures for them to detect."

"I still don't feel particularly safe," the Doctor said.

"Our comm channels will allow us to communicate should no atmosphere be present."

"No atmosphere!"

"It makes sense, really," Sam said, "what better way to ensure that life won't crop up again then by stripping the planet clean of air?"

"Relax, Doc," O'Neill said as he slapped the hologram on the back, "think of it as a walk in the park. A park with no air and full of…killer robots. Hey, it sounds like fun. I'd go with you but I have stuff to do. Laundry and such."

"We're ready here," LaForge said.

"Dial up the gate. Activate the emitters."

**Elsewhere - Assembled Universe**

Riker collapsed on the floor of his energy cell, gasping from the interrogation. His body still twitched from the intense pleasure his system had been flooded with. It was far more than he was ever meant to bear. He sat up, staring at the floor in shame. His uniform was soaked through.

"It's ok, Captain," Dr. Jackson said quietly, "I know what it was like."

"Bastards," Riker said over his shoulder, cursing the massive Avatar.

"Perhaps it will assist you to know that you have both survived more pleasure than any organic has ever experienced. Additionally, the knowledge gleaned from your minds may yet prove to be invaluable."

"Wonderful," Jackson muttered.

"Perhaps your pleas to return to the chair will be answered. I fear your fragile systems could not endure for much longer but after you rested..."

"Shut up!" Riker yelled.

"I shall allow you to rest then," Avatar said as behind him a glimmer of light could be seen. A doorway opened and another construct entered the room, heading towards the Avatar.

"Report," the blue and silver robot said.

"The downloads are complete. The data is being processed. We may require additional scans of their brain functions."

"Excellent. You may be interested to know it appears we have located what we seek." Daniel and Riker shot each other a glance, Daniel mouthing the words 'Great Machine' to the Captain.

"Clarify," Avatar said.

"One of our incursions has discovered a reference to the device. We shall be dispatching a starship to investigate further. Its sensors will be able to confirm if it is what we require."

"Then the Naquadria enhancements to our fleet have proven to be effective?"

"Affirmative. Learn what you can from these organics before it is too late. How much longer do you estimate?"

"I anticipated action before this time. They are slower than predicted."

The blue and silver robot turned and left the room, leaving the Avatar alone with the captives once more. The robot looked down on the organics.

"Rest humans. You require your strength for what is to come."

**Assembled Earth**

**The Distant Past**

Grand Archduke Archibald Van Harrington and his entourage entered the massive Peace Pavilion, a singular architectural statement near the core of the grand city-state that was Capitos. The Peace Pavilion consisted of a stunning mural on the ground, depicting an overhead view of the unified planet Earth. On three sides of the circular edges of the mural, giant blue metal columns curved and stretched high into the sky. The columns were constructed from the hardest metal known to the people of the Unified Earth, the Pavilion said to be as indestructible as the joined people would be.

But the sky above the Peace Pavilion was dark with clouds, the clouds of war. Fires burned throughout the city-state and indeed the world. The robots that had served the humans for so long had turned against them, their attacks swift and devastating. Capitos was the last vestige of organized humanity left standing on Earth and its Colonial Systems. The robots, once dispatched as peaceful envoys to the stars and later the chosen defenders of humankind had proven to be mankind's downfall.

Overhead three silver dots could be seen flying to the Pavilion. As they drew closer, Harrington could see they were soldier robots, the silver plumes of their jets clear in the dark and sooty sky. Copplesworth and Marshallis shifted their feet in fear, the Archduke swallowing hard.

"Why would the want us here?" Copplesworth wondered aloud, "They never indicated they wanted any kind of discussion."

"The message indicated they wanted to discuss some kind of arrangement of peace between us. They know we are the last organized structure remaining and want to see it stand for further study."

"Further study?" Marshallis said.

"Yes. They know the virus was eradicated and we pose no real threat. I understand they want some vestige of life to remain for them to investigate."

"I was married just before all this," Copplesworth muttered to himself, "I've yet to have my wedding night."

Before a response could be heard the robots landed on the outskirts of the Pavilion, striding forward. Their wings retracted somewhat, the jets on their backs cooling. Heavy energy rifles attached to their arms swung ominously as they moved forward. Harrington grabbed his own weapon tighter, the rifle stock snug against his shoulder.

A cold voice rang out of the chest of the lead robot, "You are Grand Archduke Archibald Van Harrington. You are Supreme Commander of the Royal Military Forces. They have been defeated. You are Lord Admiral Oswald Copplesworth. You are Commander of the Sovereign Fleets of the Unified City-States of Earth. They have been destroyed. And you are Field Marshall Fredrico Marshallis."

The humans gave no answer in return.

"Where are your High King and the remaining Council members?"

"They are dead," Marshallis said, stepping forward and standing in front of the silver machine.

"My sensors indicate you speak the truth," the robot said. The machine levelled its rifle and shot the Field Marshall. The man fell stunned to the floor as the robot gestured to its metal companions, "Take him and extract the bunker codes."

"Gods!" Copplesworth screamed. The two men ducked behind one of the columns of the Pavilion. More blasts peppered the column, narrowly missing the men.

"We've been played for fools," Harrington swore. His desperation had blinded him completely.

"I don't understand!"

"The robots don't want any kind of discussion. They just wanted the codes for the bunker and us…dead."

"But how could they know…?"

"Who knows? Maybe they hacked the security systems or someone talked. Once the people were in the bunker the robots could not have reached them without the access codes. And we just handed it to them."

Outside the Pavilion the Field Marshal could be heard to scream, and then begin to scream out the codes. The robots confirmed he spoke the truth and then another rifle blast was heard. The Field Marshall was quiet. Harrington raised his rifle and rested his head against it, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. A single tear ran down his cheeks.

"We were giants once," he said to Copplesworth. Copplesworth nodded and placed his pistol into his mouth. Harrington rose and walked into the Pavilion, throwing his rifle down.

"You do not kill me," he shouted as behind him a shot was heard, "I chose this moment to die!"

"Dead is dead," the robot returned.


	19. Episode 19: Investigations

**Episode 19: Investigations**

Data and the Doctor leapt through the shimmering portal, landing hard on the surface of the Assembled Earth. The ground below them was flat and featureless, covered in fine pebbles. Data activated their dampening fields and removed his tricorder, working the controls. Behind them the portal closed.

"Commander LaForge will keep a small aperture open for us to communicate, Doctor."

"Fine," the Doctor replied, removing his own tricorder and sweeping the area. "The ground is completely devoid of any organic vestiges. As a matter of fact, there are traces of Baryon radiation. They must have saturated the surface with it."

"That would be a most effective means to prevent further organic growth."

"Along with removing the atmosphere as you suggested, Mr. Data."

"Indeed. I am detecting a strong communication signal three kilometres away. Hurry Doctor, there must be an array situated near here. Perhaps we can access their databanks from there."

"Coming, Commander," the Docotr replied as he took in their surroundings, "Look at all the stars. Funny, the constellations are quite different here. And if I am not mistaken, there are quite a few more stars up there than what I've seen on our Earth. I wonder…"

"Those are not stars, Doctor."

"What?"

"If you notice, they are moving. Those are ships in orbit."

"Oh, my…there are so many…"

"Please hurry, Doctor.

The two travelled swiftly, neither worrying about growing tired or needing rest any time soon. The passed over a small rise, pausing for a moment to survey the landscape as they noticed the ground shuddering under them. The Doctor wondered aloud what was causing it when Data pointed off to the distance.

"Can you adjust your visual receptors, Doctor?"

"Of course."

The Doctor stepped forward and gazed out in the direction indicated by the android Commander. Off in the distance he could see a massive construct lumbering along, its multi-segmented legs moving it forward like a giant insect. The ground under them trembled with each step the robot made.

"That must be the size of a small city!" the Doctor cried out.

"Indeed. Luckily it is several kilometres away and heading in the opposite direction. We must make it to the communication array."

The Doctor turned and looked out to the north, observing an enormous tower in the distance, shimmering blue in the night. Lights winked off and on throughout the length of the device, its height almost two kilometres. It dwarfed a toppled structure near its base. The two officers ran off, covering the distance in a short time.

They approached the tower, passing through an ancient structure. Two large metal columns stretched up to the sky, a third lay on the ground, victim to its own weight and the passage of time. Dust piled around it, forming small mounds and covering whatever had been underneath it.

"I wonder what this was," the Doctor wondered.

"It seems to be the only structure remaining in the area," Data replied, "the metal is unlike anything I have seen before, other than the outer shells of the Assembled constructs."

"Whatever it was, it was obviously built with great care," the Doctor added as they moved towards the tower.

Ahead of them was the shimmering communications array, the entranceway leading deeper into the immense device. Data and the Doctor moved forward, keeping their eyes to the horizon for movement. The Doctor glanced upwards and noticed a few flying robots, but these continued on their way, paying the two officers little attention. He placed his hand on the rim of the entranceway as he entered the structure and felt a crawling sensation travel over his hand. Glancing down, he noticed a series of small, spider-like robots moving across his limb and they traveled the surface of the device. He quickly pulled his hand back, shuddering.

"The structure is covered by those tiny robots," Data reported, "extending down into the nanoscale. They must keep the device in working order."

"Wonderful. Try not to get infected."

"They do not appear to be giving us any notice. Presumably they are only programmed for maintenance."

"No reason to test that theory, Commander. Let's just get what we came for and get out of here."

"Agreed, Doctor. This panel seems to be an output device. If you assist me, I'll connect my neural pathways and see if we can access any relevant information."

"Time for surgery, Mr. Data. Pop your top if you would, please."

Data tapped the back of his head slightly and his cranium slid away, revealing the android framework of his inner skull. The Doctor removed a series of cables from the case they had brought with them and began to connect the Commander to the device. After a moment, Data closed his eyes and sat back against the wall.

"Anything?"

"Just a moment, Doctor. Accessing….accessing…"

The Doctor moved back to the entrance and glanced out, then ran back and stared deeper into the structure, the hallway bending around the corner. A larger spider-device trundled by and worked its way around the medical officer, unperturbed by his presence.

"Fascinating. This device facilitates communication between the robots and their fleet of ships. I am accessing the latest transmissions and cross-referencing for any mention of Dr. Jackson and Captain Riker. One moment…yes. I have their location. They are aboard a starship. They are uninjured."

"Thank goodness!"

"Doctor, I have also located the algorithm the Assembled use for their incursions. I shall download it into the tricorder. With it we will be able to predict where they will perform the next incursions. One moment…this message seems to be of great importance…"

"Data, what is it?"

"We must get back to Stargate Command. Please disconnect me Doctor."

"What is it? Wait, something is coming!"

Data and the Doctor quickly removed the cables and replaced them in the case as the floor under them reverberated. A large construct emerged from the hallway bend, similar to the scouts Data had encountered during the Enterprise incursion. Data pressed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, hoping the hologram would make no transmissions over their communication channel until the robot had passed them. This close, the android was unsure if the dampening field would mask them from whatever sensors the constructs used to perceive the world around them. The robot moved past the two officers, heading out into the open past the entranceway. It turned and seemed to focus on the two for a moment, its electric blue visual apparatus narrowing slightly. Then the twin jets mounted onto its back flared to life and it launched into the air, heading south.

"Oh my," the Doctor sighed, "If I had a heart I would be having a coronary attack about now."

"We must leave Doctor. I must speak with Captain Picard."

"Lead the way, Commander."

**Epsilon 3**

**Babylon 5**

Captain John Sheridan entered the command deck and headed towards Commander Susan Ivanova and the Security Chief, nodding to the crowd of officers who moved out of his way. Ivanova stepped to the side bit, allowing the Captain view of the outside and the strange ship that suddenly appeared near the station.

"Anything new to report?" the Captain asked.

"No sir. It's just…sitting there. Has been for the last half-hour."

"Nothing on the hailing frequencies? No communication traffic to report?"

"No sir. We've heard back from the various races and they have no reports of similar ships being sighted or records of its configuration. We don't know who it belongs to."

"And it just showed up out of nowhere?" Garibaldi asked.

"Yes. One minute the space was clear and the next there was a big ship sitting there."

Outside the large black ship drifted, surrounded by a squad of Starfurys, circling the ship like bees searching for pollen. The ship paid them little heed. It was large, larger than an Omega-class Destroyer. It had a **T **shape, large wings extending out from the main hull. At the rear of the ship, a triangular section intersected it, with twin appendages extending out from the top of the triangle and flowing over half the length of the ship. A faint glimmer surrounded it, plainly a defensive energy field. From the look of the hull, the craft was heavily armed.

"We detected what looked like a sensor sweep early on, but we can't say for sure. Our own sensors cannot penetrate its shielding."

"They scanned us?"

"Nope," Garibaldi answered, "the scanned the planet below."

"The planet," Sheridan said in a worried tone.

"Sir, there is more. From the power signatures we managed to detect when it arrived, they correspond to the energy markings from that robot that attacked the _Alexander_."

"The robot that just popped in and downloaded the Earth Alliance databases?"

"That's the one."

"Continuing hailing them. Let's just…watch them for now."

**Assembled Ship**

The blue and silver construct stood motionless, observing the planet below. The ship sensors and the constructs on board ignored the spinning space station in orbit around their prize, focusing their attention on the planet and the technology it contained. The ship continued its scans, feeding the information into the constructs aboard it. Behind the blue and silver another construct approached.

"This planet will suit our purposes," the blue and silver said.

"The space station and its defences pose little threat," the other replied.

"Affirmative," the ship answered, its voice fed directly into the constructs, "However, there are many races that will interfere should we approach the planet. Their technology, although inferior with the Federation enhancements, still pose a danger. As do the defensive apparatus of the planet itself."

"The testing of the Naquadria Incursion Engine has proven to be a success. However with each incursion the dimensional stability grows weaker. Repeated incursions will destabilize this region of space and prevent further passage to this location. How many ships can we transport?"

"Estimate forty craft with the estimated defensive measures we are expected to encounter," the ship replied.

"Not enough to guarantee success," the blue and silver mused.

"We shall have to find more advanced technology before we proceed," the other said.

"Correct. Ship, activate the Incursion Engines and return to our space. Once we locate the appropriate technology, we shall return for the planet."


	20. Episode 20: Escape?

**Episode 20: Escape...?**

**Stargate Command**

"The Assembled have discovered the Great Machine," Data stated to the group. Picard, LaForge, the Doctor, O'Neill, Carter, General Hammond and Teal'c were seated around the large conference table.

"Well, that can't be good," O'Neill said.

"Have you uncovered just what this machine is, Data?" Picard asked.

"No, Captain. The Doctor and I intercepted only a brief message at the communication array. I was only able to ascertain that the robots had found the Machine."

"I can't imagine what they would want with this device, whatever it is," Carter mused, "surely they could build whatever they need."

"These Assembled are only able to utilize the technology they presently have," Data returned, "they seem to lack the capability to develop new technology. We can surmise that whatever this device is, it is something they greatly require."

"And since their programming is geared towards the elimination of organic life, I'm willing to bet this Machine isn't going to be to something we would want them to have."

"There is more," Data said, "I have located the co-ordinates of Captain Riker and Doctor Jackson. The Assembled are holding them aboard one of their ships."

"Then they are alive?" Picard asked.

"Yes, Captain. They have been held for interrogation."

"If we know their location," O'Neill interjected, "then we can go in there and get them out. We can use the same method that transported you two into their version of Earth."

"I believe we can, Colonel."

O'Neill slammed his hand on the desk, "Then what are we sitting around here for?"

"Colonel," Data added, "there is more to discuss."

"Continue, Mr. Data," Hammond urged.

"The Assembled seem to be hesitant to move towards the Great Machine. They are increasing their incursions in the hope to uncover more advanced technology. I managed to obtain a small listing of their next few incursion sites. If we manage to arrive in these universes before them, we may be able to warn their inhabitants of the robot's approach. Perhaps we will be lucky enough to stop them from obtaining the technology they seek."

"At this time, I would suggest we divide and conquer. One team work on rescuing Captain Riker and Dr. Jackson while another begins to visit these alternate universes."

"Commander LaForge and I have been working on some new weapons we could use, combing Goa'uld technology with Federation. We may be on to some weapons that could affect the robot scouts," Carter said.

"If it is acceptable, General Hammond, I recommend your SG-1 team and Mr. LaForge prepare a rescue effort. In the meantime, Mr. Data and I will begin to 'visit' these other universes."

"I agree, Captain Picard. Let's get to it."

**Assembled Ship**

Jackson and Riker sat on the floor, huddled in separate corners. Their bodies were still twitching from the interrogation, nerves frayed and humming with sensory overload. Jackson wiped his sweaty forehead and rubbed his eyes.

"I want to be back in that chair," Riker whispered angrily.

"I know," Jackson returned, "I feel it too. I thought the Goa'uld healing chambers were addictive but that thing made it look like…I can't even think straight."

"I wonder what they plan on doing with all of us," Riker said, sweeping his eyes across the room to the various energy cells.

Jackson shrugged as across the chamber a sliver of light appeared. The Avatar returned to the room, striding over to the two men. Jackson rose to meet the robot when a circle of blue energy suddenly flared to life on the opposite side of the chamber. The robot paused a moment and then moved towards it.

"What the hell?" Riker said aloud.

A small device dropped out of the energy circle, rolling across the floor and bumping against the Avatar's foot. Jackson was about to remark that the device looked like a Goa'uld stun grenade when the weapon exploded, filling the room with a pale light. The energy fields of their cells flared for a moment and then winked out of existence, the Avatar swayed on its feet and then topped backwards, hitting the floor with a loud metallic crash.

"EMP pulse!" Riker yelled.

"Really," Jackson said, stunned. His mind seemed to be moving through taffy, his reflexes slow and unwilling to respond.

"Move, Doctor!" Riker yelled, pushing Jackson forward. He turned just as another sliver appeared and then stopped with a grating noise. Two metal hands emerged and began to pry open the door. Riker caught Jackson's shirt in his hands and shoved the man forward.

"I am free," Chellis of the Protoss said, examining his surroundings. His personal energy shield had also been removed with the pulse.

"What is this circle of light?" Goliath asked, dropping down into a defensive stance, his eyes moving between the slowly opening door and the circle of light.

"It looks like a Stargate…all watery," Jackson said.

"All of you, move into the light! Hurry! It has to lead somewhere better then here!"

Jackson snapped out of his revere, "That had to have been Stargate Command. That was Goa'uld technology."

"Mixed with some Federation engineering, Doctor. Let's hurry. Goliath, Chellis, come on!"

Behind them Kirk bellowed. His cell was farthest from them, closest to the entrance. A blue and silver robot appeared, studying the organics as they fled towards the energy circle. Kirk tried to get around the machine, but was met with a vicious backhand. J. Tiberous Kirk was flung across the room, his body smashing into the far wall and slumping broken to the floor. Goliath turned towards the robot.

"Goliath!" Riker yelled, "You're no match for them! Let's go!"

The Gargoyle turned and leapt towards the energy field, his powerful legs propelling him forward. Chellis began to run as well, outdistancing the two humans. They entered the portal and vanished. Riker and Jackson ran across the room, hearing the deadly hum of the robot brining its weapon to bear on them.

"Come on, Riker, we're almost there…"

Daniel heard the whine of the weapon as the Captain's arm struck his back, pushing him into the energy barrier. A flash of white erupted behind him, and he felt Riker's body simply vanish from within its uniform. His scream of defiance was silenced by the demolecularization of the portal.

The blue and sliver robot strode over to the portal as it quickly dissipated. He stopped next to the Avatar.

"Rise," it said. The Avatar's electric blue eyes flared once more to life and the machine rose gracefully to its feet.

"As predicted," Avatar said simply.

"Indeed."

**Stargate Command**

Chellis and Goliath emerged from the portal, finding themselves surrounded by a dozen armed soldiers. Goliath reared up, wings spread and eyes flaring with angry light. O'Neill worked the slide on his weapon.

"Holy crap, it's a giant Goa'uld!"

"Don't fire!" Jackson yelled, "He's with me! Shut that portal down!"

LaForge worked a console and terminated the energy feed to the portal. It shimmered a moment longer and dissipated. O'Neill and the engineer made their way to Jackson, giving the half-naked Gargoyle and armored alien a wide berth.

"Friends of yours?" O'Neill asked.

"They are now," Jackson said, "This is Chellis and Goliath."

"Where is Captain Riker?" LaForge inquired.

Jackson's expression was all the answer they needed.

**Elsewhere**

Picard and Data materialized out of an energy field and examined their surroundings. Data drew out his tricorder and began to work the display, swinging it back and forth. Picard stepped forward and examined a nearby computer console.

"We appear to be on board a ship of some sort, Captain."

"Indeed," Picard said, looking out of window and examining the streak of stars flowing past them. He took another step forward when several guards stepped out of a corridor, leveling their weapons on the officers. Picard held his hands out, indicating he meant no threat.

"We come in peace," he said.

The lead guard stepped forward, looking over the two officers. "How did you come aboard?"

"That's a little hard to explain."

"We don't have time for this. You two, take them to a holding cell and inform Lord Vader we have uninvited guests."


	21. Episode 21: Opposites Attract

**Episode 21: Opposites Attract**

**Stargate Command**

Daniel Jackson tried to sip from the warm mug of tea placed in front of him, but his shaking hands merely spilled the liquid down his shirt before it could reach his lips. Samantha reached over and took the cup from him, smiling reassuringly.

"We're glad to have you back, Daniel."

"Thanks," he muttered. Samantha patted his hand and Teal'c nodded slowly at the archeologist. Looking over at General Hammond Daniel asked, "Has anyone spoken with, um, Councilor Troi? Maybe I should go see her."

"Mr. LaForge is breaking the news, Daniel. You can see her when you get your strength up."

"It's probably not best you see her in your present condition, Daniel," Dr. Frasier said soothingly. No one had wanted to mention it, but Jackson looked a wreck after his encounter and subsequent interrogation by the Assembled constructs.

"How are the others doing, Doctor? Goliath and Chellis?"

Dr. Frasier swallowed hard and leaned over the table, resting on her elbows as her fingers worked her temples, "Chellis has an anatomy I have never encountered before, so I don't know if he is fine or not. He says he is anyway. I tried to examine Goliath but he just brushed me off. Then, about an hour ago at sunrise, he turned to stone."

"What?" Carter asked, incredulous.

"You heard me, he just turned into a statue. Apparently it is common among his species…whatever that is. At sunset he said he will return to normal."

Col. O'Neill and LaForge entered the conference room, interrupting the Doctor's weary account. LaForge looked exhausted, dark shadows visible under his artificial eyes. O'Neill threw himself into a chair and patted Jackson on the back. LaForge sat next to Carter, withdrawing a datapad.

"Any word from Captain Picard? O'Neill ventured. Normally he would get a mild thrill out of asking such a bizarre question, but the day's events had drained him of any levity for the moment. Hammond shook his head. "Listen, when we finish up here, I'm going to pop over and break the news to them."

"Commander LaForge and I have been going over the information Data and the Doctor extracted from their visit to the communications array," Carter began, "It turns out some of the data packets he downloaded were compressed information streams. Using the Enterprise computers, we managed to de-crypt most of the information."

"There communication compression is impressive," LaForge added, "they are able to convey terrific amounts of information with little bandwidth."

Carter lifted a remote control and pointed it at the large wall-mounted monitor, hitting a switch. An image of a planet appeared, orbiting slowly around. LaForge and the Major both stood and moved to opposite sides of the viewer.

"What do we have here?" General Hammond asked.

"This is the Great Machine, General."

"That's a planet," O'Neill said.

"I know. Apparently there is a massive complex underneath the surface of this planet, and it's what the constructs have been looking for all this time. It's possesses some kind of temporal manipulation technology."

"What's the in the corner?" O'Neill asked, pointing to the lower left.

"It appears to be a space station in orbit, roughly 8500 meters in length. From what we could uncover, its technology is inferior to the Federation or the Assembled. A variety of life forms were scanned, the majority human. It won't be able to protect the planet of the Assembled decide to send a ship…or a fleet."

"From what we can surmise," LaForge said, "with their incursion into our universe and the databases downloaded, the Assembled's level of technology should be the equivalent to the Federation."

"Until such a time that they find a universe with more advanced technology," Teal'c said.

"Correct. And when they do, we believe that they will head straight for this planet."

"Why do they want this planet?"

LaForge sighed heavily as Carter changed the view to a series of planets, all inter-connected, "We were able to uncover some equations from the Assembled database."

"By reverse engineering these equations, we uncovered some startling information."

"The Assembled have been looking for a device similar to this Great Machine – where they first heard of it we don't know, but the device can apparently manipulate time and space. The Assembled plan on making some modifications to the device, implanting their own Incursion Engine technology. Using it, they will cross-connect this Machine with the potentially infinite number of parallel Great Machines that exist in the multi-verse."

"Once this is complete, they'll activate a 'dimensional wave' that will disrupt the barrier between the universes, essentially collapsing them until only one remains. You can guess which one that would be - their own. That is the 'Great Fall' Data uncovered when he first interfaced with their databanks."

The group sat, completely stunned into silence.

"Then we'll just have to stop them," Councilor Troi said from the doorway, "anyway we can."

**USS Enterprise**

Doctor Crusher stood on the Bridge, reading a datapad. She had assumed command of the ship since most of the Bridge personnel were at Stargate Command or otherwise occupied. Worf was sending a message to the High Council, informing them he would be taking an indefinite leave of absence from his diplomatic duties until this issue with the Assembled was resolved.

"Doctor, er, Captain," the helm officer said, looking away from his console, "two vessels are approaching."

"Identify them."

"They are Federation vessels. The _USS Defiant_ and the…this can't be right."

"What is it, Ensign?"

"It's the _USS Voyager_."

"What? Hail them."

"Voyager to Enterprise," the communication channel suddenly broke in, "this is Admiral Janeway. Sorry for the unexpected visit but secrecy at the moment is of the utmost importance. We have come to assist…and we brought along some surprises."

**Imperial Star Destroyer**

"Consider yourself lucky," the lead Stormtrooper said, "Lord Vader is otherwise occupied. We're to escort you to the detention level for questioning."

"I must stress," Picard said, "time is of the essence. At any moment you could be attacked by the Assembled scouts. From what we have seen…"

"Oh, and what? These scouts are going to appear out of thin air? Is that how you managed to get aboard?" The guards began to laugh just as the air around them grew charged with energy. A column of light formed and a distinctive hum echoed in their ears. Col. O'Neill soon stepped out of the beam of light, took notice of his surroundings and removed his hands from his weapon.

"Whoops," he said.

"Greetings, Colonel," Data said.

"Diplomacy not working so well, huh?" O'Neill asked.

"It seems so," Picard sighed.

"Get these men to detention!" the lead guard bellowed, "And get Lord Vader down here now!"

**Detention Level**

"So 'Lord Vader', huh? Probably some over-the-top villain type. Big cape and everything."

"Have you been held prisoner before?" Picard asked.

"Oh lots. And there is always some super-dramatic guy in charge to do the questioning. He'll probably be like the System Lords, all grave speech and threats."

"Have you heard from Dr. Jackson and Captain Riker?" Data inquired.

"Yeah, about that. That's partially the reason I came here. Listen, there is no easy way to say this. Captain Riker…he didn't make it."

Picard and Data stared for a long moment at the Colonel. Picard then stood, straightened his uniform, and leaned against a wall. The wind seemed to have been knocked out of him.

"Riker and Daniel were making their way to the conduit when another construct arrived and attacked them. Riker made sure as many people got out as possible, and pushed Daniel out of the way of an energy blast."

"Wil…is dead."

O'Neill stood and placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder. He could feel it vibrate with tension. The man seemed to age before his very eyes, "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't want to have to tell you this way, but you should know."

Picard inhaled sharply, "Of course. We're military men, you and I, Colonel. We can grieve for our fallen friends later. Right now, we must push those feelings aside. We must…" he paused a moment, his façade breaking, "Deanna…"

"She knows."

Data was about to say something when the door to their cell suddenly opened, two guards entering and leveling their weapons. From beyond the doorway the labored sound of breathing could be heard. The entrance filled with the body of a cloaked man, his body encased in gleaming black armour. He rose to his full height as he arrived, the entry too small for his impressive height. He placed his hands on his hips, studying the three men. A silver cylinder swung back and forth against his leg, clipped haphazardly to his belt. An officer scurried behind the large man, scowling at the prisoners.

"Darth Vader, I presume?" O'Neill asked, his eyebrow raised.

Vader said nothing, only continued to study the men. Picard returned the gaze in kind, analyzing his opponent. Vader's movement into the cell was oddly graceful and yet somehow erratic. His movement perhaps guided by synthetic means. From the sound of the assisted breathing, Picard mused that Vader was not an android like Data, but most likely a mix of human and cybernetic implants. From the way he held himself, he had grown accustomed to the artificially powered existence. A perfect blend of man and machine.

"I'm Captain Picard, of the _USS Enterprise_. This is my Science Officer, Lieutenant-Commander Data. The gentleman is Colonel Jack O'Neill, of Stargate Command."

"Two L's," O'Neill said, lifting two fingers.

"How have you come aboard my ship?" Vader stated. His voice echoed in the room, hissing out from beneath his helmet in a menacing tone, demanding no interference.

"We come from a parallel universe. We arrived here to warn you of a grave threat," Data answered.

"Indeed?"

"You are in great danger. We predict within a short time a robot from another universe will venture here and attempt to download your technology."

"Madness!" The officer scoffed, "Lord Vader, allow me to question them. Our interrogation drone…"

"Be silent," Vader said. The officer promptly shut his mouth, rubbing his neck in a worried fashion, "their uniforms are unlike any we have seen, and their weapons are both advanced and…" Vader turned slightly to O'Neill, "primitive."

"They get the job done," O'Neill responded, shrugging.

"My Lord, I would be remiss if I did not mention we have located Princess Organa's vessel. We near Tatooine."

"I sense no deception in these two."

"Let me study the droid then. Surely…" Vader raised a hand and the officer fell silent once more.

"Since these people have arrived I have been troubled. There is a great disturbance in the Force. Are you the reason?"

O'Neill leaned backwards and mouthed "force?" to Data. Data merely shook his head. O'Neill shrugged and looked back at Vader, "Look, all I know is at some point a giant robot is going to pop in here like we did and steal all your stuff. We came here to warn you and see if we can help. And since we are here, may I suggest you get that asthma checked out. You sound all phlegmy."

Picard shook his head and began to say something when O'Neill went white and rigid. Deep in his chest a gurgling noise could be heard. The Colonel's spine and shoulders were bent backwards, and he began to rise off the floor, his eyes growing wide. He was obviously choking.

"Stop this! We mean you no harm."

"We shall see," Vader said.

O'Neill continued to writhe helplessly in front of the Starfleet officers. Vader continued to choke the man when a claxon suddenly erupted around them. O'Neill dropped to the floor, gasping for air. The officer ran from the room and into the hall, hitting a communication panel and yelling for an update.

"I take it back," O'Neill gasped, "the System Lords have nothing on you."

"Intruder alert!" the officer called out to Vader.

"Darth Vader," Data said urgently, "you must cut power to that deck. Cut power to whatever computer consoles you have there. Your guards are no match for them."

"Lord Vader," the officer in the hall shouted, "a large droid HAS appeared on the ship! Our guards are trying to stop it but their weapons are ineffective."

"You have spoken the truth, as I suspected," Vader said to the men. Turing towards the hall he ordered, "cut power to that deck immediately. Destroy any computer consoles there remotely if you have too. Wipe them clean. Where is this droid?"

"The hanger deck, my Lord."

"Open the hanger doors and remove the force fields. Blast the droid into space. Target it with the turbo-lasers the minute you get a visual."

"At once, Lord Vader."

"It seems," Lord Vader said to Picard, "you now have an ally in this. Come with me and tell me everything you know about this threat. I sense it is greater than anything we may imagine."


	22. Episode 22: A Council of War

**Episode 22: A Council of War**

**Babylon 5**

For the second time that day, Captain John Sheridan found himself urgently recalled to the command deck. Ever since the large alien ship had appeared and simply vanished, the Captain found himself running to and fro, putting Ambassador's minds at ease and sorting out minor fires. It was all quite different since his recent command of the _Agamemnon_, and he always found diplomacy never to be his strong point. Perhaps his experience aboard the station would change that.

Sheridan arrived next to the second-in-command, nodding to Garibaldi as he did so. Commander Ivanova was working a console, eyes intent. Sheridan asked her what the problem was as he looked over her shoulder to the monitors.

"Another energy surge, similar to the appearance of the alien vessel. This one is more sporadic," she indicated a waveform on the monitor before her. A series of peaks and valleys were being generated, "it started appearing a few minutes ago and has been growing in intensity."

"Another ship coming through?"

"Maybe Captain."

"We should scramble the Starfuries, just in case."

"I agree. Commander…"

The Captain was interrupted as a massive white flash of energy erupted outside the station, filling the command deck with blinding light. As quickly as it appeared it simply vanished, leaving the officers blinking away white dots floating in their vision for a few seconds. Outside they noticed another ship had appeared. Sheridan inhaled with frustration.

"Now what?"

"Sensors coming up, Captain. There is some interference but we are getting readings. The vessel is six-hundred eighty meters, power systems unlike anything we have on record. Life signs detected."

"Hail them."

"Communications are being disrupted."

"Look, it has some kind of markings on the hull," Garibaldi observed. Sheridan leaned over and zoomed in the monitor.

"USS _Enterprise_. NCC-1701 E. Written in English no less."

"USS?" Garibaldi said incredulous, "What, is it American?"

"It's no Earth ship I'm familiar with."

"Another surge, Captain!"

Again the scene outside the station filled with light, as two more vessels appeared. Both were smaller than the first ship, the smallest of the three obviously a warship of some kind. Ivanova worked the console, trying to gather as many scans as she could. Garibaldi and Sheridan exchanged worried looks. The security chief advised they suspend traffic until they had more information, to which the Captain agreed.

"Markings indicate the ships are the _Voyager_ and _Defiant_."

"What the hell is going on here?" Sheridan said in irritation, just as the command deck opened and Londo Mollari entered.

"Captain Sheridan, I demand an explanation as to what is occurring outside this station."

"Not now, Ambassador."

"Captain," Ivanova exclaimed stepping away from the console and looking out the window, "I'm detecting a massive energy surge."

Again the room filled with light, flashing in a strobe-like effect until they were nearly blinded. Sheridan braced himself against the wall, covering his eyes with his free arm. The light seemed to pound into his temples, splitting his eye sockets with pain.

"Good Lord," Garibaldi breathed, looking out the window as his eyes cleared. Outside twelve massive starships were in view, maneuvering toward the planet. The new ships were triangular in shape with what appeared to be command decks rising from the rear section. They were much larger than the three previous vessels that had mysteriously appeared.

"Captain, look at these reading. If these are correct, those ships have shields and weapons unlike anything we have seen."

"What do you mean?" Londo asked.

"Those ships are more powerful than anything we have come across…perhaps by a very wide margin. Our weapons wouldn't even leave a mark against them. They are energy shields of some sort."

"Dispatch a communication. We require immediate assistance," Sheridan ordered.

"Captain, I demand you allow me to depart aboard my shuttle immediately," Londo said.

"Not now, Ambassador, please."

"Communication, Captain. From the first ship that arrived. Looks like the interference is clearing up."

"Attention space station in orbit. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS _Enterprise_. We mean you no harm. We are here to assist you. Please respond."

"Help us?" Sheridan said, amazed. He leaned forward and looked over the fleet now surrounding the planet.

"Never trust the French," Garibaldi warned, shaking his head.

**Interlude**

**USS Enterprise**

LaForge stood in Data's room as the android gathered a few odds and ends. The Engineer flipped through an assortment of paintings Data had recently done, shaking his head in wonder. A few were of his cat Spot, others of the _Enterprise_ and her crew. One or two were complicated abstract patterns.

"You've gotten much better of late, Data."

"I do enjoy the distraction, Geordi."

LaForge arrived at the most current painting, an unfinished work. He turned his head to the side, trying to make sense of it. The piece had a disturbing quality to it, not having the professional veneer the other works had, almost amateur in nature. It seemed to be a combination of circuit boards and planets.

"What is this, Data?"

"I was attempting to convey my feelings towards the Assembled, but I could not portray the image properly."

"The Assembled?"

"Yes. I find their presence…disturbing."

"Why is that?"

Data resumed packing as he spoke, "I have always assumed I was essentially unique, Geordi. Now I come to find there is an entire universe filled with machine life, whose sole purpose is the eradication of organic beings."

"Yeah, but Data, you are hardly the same."

"Some would argue that is semantics. They are machine, I am a machine."

"Data, look around you. You create, you explore. The Assembled can't do that. They can't imagine, they can't invent, and they only take what they can. They are really just the sum of their parts. You…you're so much more than that."

"Perhaps. Are you coming down to the surface?"

"No. The Captain needs me here. Especially with Captain Riker…well, you know."

"I understand. And Geordi?"

"Yeah?"

"If I do not return, take care of Spot for me?"

**Imperial Star Destroyer**

Captain Sheridan felt the odd tingling sensation leave his body, as the hanger deck materialized into view. He stepped forward, his hand patting his chest involuntarily. Around him stood several guards in white armor, snapping to attention. A stern faced woman approached, as a bald man with a friendly face, dressed in a similar uniform smiled and nodded. The woman shook his hand warmly.

"Captain John Sheridan, thank you for coming. I am Admiral Kathryn Janeway. This is, as you know, Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"Captain," Picard said.

"Interesting way you have of traveling, Admiral."

"The transporter? You get used to it. Site to site transport is always a little more uncomfortable. I trust Captain Picard filled you in about out presence here?"

"He did, although I found it difficult to believe. You came from another universe?"

"We all did, Captain. The Imperial and Federation fleet are quite different as you can see."

"And you say these…machines are going to make an effort to take Epsilon III?"

"Our intelligence indicates this to be the case. Come with me. The others are waiting for us."

Sheridan was led down to a large conference, with a group unlike any he had ever encountered in his travels. If he had not known better, he would have assumed this was all a dream. Part of him wished it desperately was. In the center of the room was a schematic of the planet below, a cutaway displaying the technology complex under the surface. Sheridan, a military man at heart, was slightly concerned at the level of detail the Imperial and Federation sensors were able to display.

"The Great Machine," he said.

"Yes. May I introduce you to the group? Our host, Darth Vader, leader of the Imperial Fleet. Goliath, of Earth. New York City to be exact. Over there in the gold armor is Chellis, representing the Protoss race. Lt. Commander Data, Chief Engineer of the Enterprise, Geordi LaForge and Ambassador Worf. Over in the corner are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, of Stargate Command."

"How ya doing," Jack said, adjusting his hat.

"Um, hello," Sheridan said.

"This is the best you could gather?" Vader said, his breath rasping in his helmet, "Three ships?"

"We've brought some surprises," Janeway returned.

"Our sensors indicate your technology is no match against the Empire. What do you hope to accomplish by bringing three of your ships here?"

"Stick around and see. Not everything is what it seems," Janeway said, smiling.

"Twelve ships is not exactly a massive fleet either, Darth Vader," O'Neill interjected.

"The Emperor spared as many ships as he could. There are other matters that require attention. These ships were the closest and able to respond."

"Ah, the busy day of the insane dictator," O'Neill pondered aloud.

"If you allow me to contact my people, we can add the might of the Protoss Fleet to this endeavor," Chellis said.

"Numbers are not the concern," LaForge said, "for every ship we bring here the dimensional stability is compromised. A few more ships and we wouldn't be able to bring anymore through anyway."

"Then why not completely destabilize the region? That'll stop the robots," O'Neill ventured.

"Their incursion technology is superior to what we managed to develop. They aren't as susceptible to the disturbances as we are, but we may have limited what they can bring through to this area."

"But they will come?" Sheridan asked.

"Without a doubt," Data answered.

"Captain Picard already told me what they plan to do if they reach the Great Machine. There is no way we can let them do that. I've sent word to the various races but it will be some time before they can send any ships."

"You should concern yourself with evacuating your station," Vader said coldly, "my Fleet will not waste its time trying to protect it."

"Lord Vader," Picard warned. Vader raised a hand in answer, cutting him off.

"My concern is that planet, not a few pointless lives."

"The big guy is right," O'Neill added. Jackson looked over at him surprised. O'Neill retuned the look and said simply, "What?"

"We cannot devote resources protecting a few civilians," Vader stated.

"Unfortunately, I agree," Picard said, "Captain Sheridan, I would advise getting as many people off your station as possible."

"That will take some time but if what you are saying about these Assembled is true, how can you fight them? Their power is…well, hard to understand."

"With strategy, Captain," Data remarked, looking at Geordi, "with creativity and invention, and the one weapon they don't have."

"The human mind," Picard said.

"Yeah, well, I would prefer some weapons in the form of big guns, actually," O'Neill said.

"Then you are in luck," Geordi said. The engineer reached down and placed a large rifle on the table in front of him, "we've been working on this little beauty the last little while. This is a TR-116."

"The old projectile weapon?" Janeway asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, but with a few modifications. For those in the room that haven't seen this weapon before, the rifle has a built in microtransporter that has been modified. The gun now has targeting sensors built into it that will transport the projectile _inside_ the target."

"Very good, but won't shielding prevent that?"

"The transporter has a variable phase discriminator built into it. An adaptive shielding will eventually prevent the projectile but we should get a few good shots in. Now the projectile has also been modified. We have explosive canisters, utilizing a Trilithium based explosive."

"Trilithium?"

"Starfleet command granted us permission to develop these weapons," Janeway said.

"Impressive," Vader said.

"Yeah, not to shabby," O'Neill said, wandering over and looking at the rifle carefully.

"We have no idea what the robotic constructs armor was made from but our weapons have been proven to be ineffective. These projectiles should pass right through their chassis and do the damage where it counts."

"Nice."

Janeway stepped forward, "Lt. Commander LaForge will see to it that the ground forces are given these weapons. We will also begin transporting down portable shield units that the Federation and Imperial engineers have been working on. Colonel O'Neill will lead the ground forces. You must establish a strong defensive position as soon as possible."

"Your own Stargate team will be accompanied by my elite Stormtroopers."

"Great!" O'Neill said. Leaning over to Carter he whispered, "From what I've seen their aim is worse than a Jaffa's."

"Federation security will also join you," Picard said.

"We have been trying to contact Draal since you informed me of the danger to the Machine," Sheridan said, "but so far we have had no response."

"I'm a little worried at that. From the size of the complex below the surface, we are only reading minimal power. The defensive measures you mentioned are not operational," Carter said.

"I don't understand something. You can't hold these Assembled off forever. What do you hope to accomplish by all this?"

"As we have learned, the Assembled plan to use the Great Machine to collapse the dimensional boundaries between the multi-verses until only one remains. Mr. Data and Colonel Carter will interface the device and reverse their original idea."

"Reverse it?"

"We plan on using the same method the constructs were going to use," Data said, "however, we plan on re-enforcing the dimensional boundary around the Assembled universe to such a degree that nothing will be able to get in or out. They will be effectively sealed in."

"It will take some time to set this up," Carter added, "so we need to hold them off long enough to finish the job. Lord Vader, have you uncovered what the scout obtained from your databases?"

"No. They gathered only minimal information before it was vented out of the hanger bay. It was transported away before we could destroy it."

Sheridan looked around the room, bewildered by the events of the day. It seemed not long ago that he was getting up and reading simple daily reports and now the entire multiverse was in danger of collapsing. He shook his head in wonder.

"I guess we should get under way then," he said simply.

"Darth Vader will lead the Imperial Fleet of course," Janeway said, "Captain Picard will co-ordinate matters between the two fleets. Captain Sheridan, if you could begin the evacuation of your station? Meanwhile, Ambassador Worf will take command of the _Defiant_, and I will command _Voyager._ Colonel O'Neill, his team, Goliath and Chellis will proceed to the transport site on the surface."

"Good luck to you all," Picard said gravely.


	23. Episode 23: Preparations

**Episode 23: Preparations**

_Note: Fans of B5 will notice some liberties have been taken with the interior of Epsilon III._

**Within Epsilon III**

O'Neill and his team arrived at the complex, far underneath the surface of the planet. Dim lights illuminated the massive complex around them, massive spires extending high and out of site.

"The Stormtroopers and Federation security teams will be beaming down shortly, along with Chellis and Goliath," Major Carter said.

"According to the information Captain Sheridan gave us, the central complex lies in that direction," Data said, pointing down a corridor entrance, "Inside is a humanoid named Draal, connected to the Machine."

"There is supposed to be advanced defensive devices located throughout. I don't see anything like that," Daniel Jackson said.

"Perhaps we have done nothing to trigger them. This Draal may know why we have arrived," Teal'c mused.

"Maybe," Jack wondered aloud. Behind him the transport began in earnest, "let's move out."

"There is minimal power here," Data said, his tricorder humming.

O'Neill and his group moved out, the various soldiers behind them working quickly, organizing their forces and equipment as more and more were beamed down. O'Neill adjusted the unfamiliar weapon slung over his shoulder, constantly checking the settings as they walked. They entered the corridor and moved towards the exit, their footfalls echoing off the metal walls.

"Whoa," O'Neill said quietly as they emerged into the central complex. Before them a large walkway ran along the wall off to their sides, while a bridge stretched off ahead, running for several hundred feet across a massive span. O'Neill approached the edge, staring down into its depths. He reasoned it fell off for several kilometers.

"No guardrails of course," he said quietly, "guess whoever built this place hadn't invented those yet. Typical."

"Sheridan's information says the central core is beyond that far wall," Carter said.

"We'll make our stand on the opposite edge. It looks like there is only one way in here…the way we just came."

"Makes sense," Carter agreed.

O'Neill turned and watched a Stormtrooper and a Federation Lieutenant enter the chamber, their heads craning up, trying to take in the complex. Several more soldiers followed them, lugging containers and equipment. O'Neill instructed them to begin setting up on the opposite side of the bridge. Goliath and the Protoss warrior soon entered the room as well, nodding as they arrived.

"Major Carter, take Jackson, Data, and our two new friends here into the core. See if you can find this Draal. We'll get set up here."

The group headed across the bridge, careful to stay in the center of the large span. O'Neill began to instruct the men to setup the portable shield generators along the edge of the causeway, several Stormtroopers setting up heavy laser installations as well. All the men moved with a grave and intent movement. The air around them was heavy and ominous.

Carter along another corridor as they headed for the central chamber. After several minutes of walking, they emerged into the large room. Before them a humanoid rested upright against the far wall, connected to a vast machine that stretched out around him. The lights pulsed faintly.

"Draal?" she called out.

Data walked towards the unmoving man, his tricorder held out before him. He studied Draal, working the controls of the handheld device. He turned back to the two SG-1 members.

"He is unconscious."

"I guess that explains the complex at minimal power."

"Sam, over here," Jackson called out. Next to the device where Draal rested was a computer console with a steady stream of information scrolling across the screen. Daniel stepped aside as Data and Carter approached. The Major leaned over and then let out a heavy sigh.

"Data, is that what I think it is?"

"I believe it is Assembled programming code, Major."

"Good Lord," Jackson uttered.

"How did it get here?"

"I would surmise that when the Assembled vessel Captain Sheridan described scanned the planet they deposited this coding. My scans indicate it has inhibited the majority of this Machine's functions."

"That would explain the defenses not functioning," Chellis mused.

"And Draal?" Goliath asked.

"The code has apparently placed him deep into unconsciousness."

"Can you shut the program down, Data?" Jackson asked.

"I am afraid not, Doctor. Anything I may attempt could permanently harm Draal."

"An acceptable risk, I fear," Chellis advised.

"I disagree," Data countered, "if Draal is harmed, the Machine may cease to function…or worse."

"If the Assembled where able to do this, why not simple complete their mission and use the Machine now to destroy the multi-verse?" Goliath asked.

"Such an endeavor would require direct access via this terminal. It is too complicated to complete remotely and it may have taken some time for the code to finish this task. The code was merely a means to reduce the likelihood of interference. However, I believe we can bypass the majority of the program and activate the Machine to complete our mission from here. However, it will take some time."

"I'll tell Jack," Daniel said. He jogged back to the bridge, looking for the Colonel. Around him the Federation security personnel and Imperial Stormtroopers were occupied with completing their defensive positions. A loud hum filled the air as the shield generators were activated throughout the perimeter. A Federation officer was speaking to Jack, pointing at the TR-116.

"The shields have been adjusted to allow transport of the rifle cartridges. However, we've set up scramblers to prevent the constructs from beaming in. We've also adjusted the shields to allow the Imperial heavy weapons to fire through them."

"Sounds good. Can you switch it off if the robots start using a similar weapon?"

"The shields have been configured to be a one-way street, Colonel."

"Good stuff. Carry on, Lieutenant."

The officer headed over to a large group of men. Daniel walked over to O'Neill as the Colonel took off his hat and begin to adjust the rim. It was a nervous habit the Doctor immediately recognized, O'Neill only doing it when anxious and apprehensive.

"Not having a good feeling, Jack?"

"Not particularly, no."

"We should be fine, don't you think? We have a lot of help here."

"We've been through a lot, Daniel. We'll face this like every other situation we've been in. It's just…facing the end of the universe with Star Trek, a big gargoyle, a gold-plated alien and a seven-foot tall dictator…it's a hell of a dairy entry, huh?"

**USS Enterprise**

For what may have been the eighteenth time, Picard circled the bridge. He began to wish the command deck was actually larger. Outside, the fleet silently waited around the planet, a small group of transports rushing from Babylon 5 in the distance and heading towards the jump gate. Picard wondered if they would have time to evacuate the entire station. His answer came when as the helm officer pointed into the viewscreen.

"Captain!"

Picard turned. Outside, a large ship suddenly appeared, quickly accompanied by multiple flashes of red energy that coalesced into additional ships. Picard turned to LaForge, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"Reading forty vessels, sir."

"Alert the fleet. The Assembled have arrived."


	24. Episode 24: Endgame Part 1

**Episode 24: Endgame (Part 1)**

_Synopsis_: Since it has been a looooooong time since the last update, a synopsis is in order I think.

The Assembled, a robotic race from a parallel universe, hell-bent on the destruction of all organic life, began to visit a variety of universes and gather information on each of them.

Realizing the impending threat they displayed, several of these universes banded together to try and stop them. After some information gathering of their own, including a trip the Assembled 'Earth' by Data and the Doctor, they found the Assembled were seeking a "Great Machine". This machine was in fact Epsilon 3 from Babylon 5. The Assembled planned to use its temporal abilities to shatter the dimensional barrier between universes, collapsing them until only their own remained. The ST, SW and SG-1 universes formed a unified force to stop them, instead intending on using the Machine to reinforce the dimensional barrier and trap the robots within their own universe.

Now these four universes have engaged their enemy above Epsilon III.

**Epsilon III**

The Assembled fleet slowly moved into battle formation, a few lead ships making their way towards the planet and the small Imperial and Federation task force protecting it. Sensor probes stabbed outwards, blanking the robotic ships and feeding information back to the humans. Communication channels opened up, linking the allies together, while on the forward hull of each Assembled ship a massive apparatus unfolded itself, swiveling towards their targets.

"Sensors indicate the Assembled fleet has some form of Imperial shielding. Our phasers will have trouble penetrating it."

"Not a problem, Mr. LaForge," Janeway said.

"That's not all…those weapons arrays. They are Federation torpedo launchers."

"We knew they had access to our technology, Mr. LaForge," Picard said.

"Yes, but they have apparently tied them into a type of industrial replicator. Much of their ship has been designed as a weapons platform. It appears from these readings that they'll be able to launch an almost endless stream of quantum torpedoes, generating a new one after each firing. They've actually removed the need for storage."

"It matters not. We will not allow them to reach the planet," Vader stated, "launch fighters."

Beneath each of the Imperial Stardestroyers a mass of Tie fighters emerged, speeding across the distance between the ships. A Imperial cruiser took a lead position, targeting the approaching fleet. Twin Assembled ships mirrored its positioning.

"The fighters are almost within weapon's range."

The lead Assembled ships suddenly blossomed in energy, green blasts streaking out from various points and striking the fighters dead centre with computer accuracy. Within the span of a few heartbreaking moments the attack fighters were little more than floating debris. The ships glided through small floating bits of metal with no pause.

"We suspected as much," Picard said quietly, shaking his head. Vader had been adamant about a first fighter strike.

"Our sensor probes indicate your ships are no match for their weapons, Admiral Janeway," Vader said over the communication channel, "withdraw to the protective zone we established along with this universe's human and alien ships. Wait there with them in case we need you."

"Negative, Lord Vader."

"Very well. We will not waste our resources ensuring your protection."

"No need. Federation ships, engage shielding."

Around the three Federation ships, metal shielding appeared and wrapped around the curves of each craft, cradling each in a protective blanket of ablative armour. The Assembled fleet gave a brief pause at this, their sensors sweeping over the Federation fleet. They soon resumed their course, the numbers moving closer together. The Imperial Fleet began to fire, their range superior to the Federation. The Assembled shields glowed from the impact, their lead ship taking heavy fire The Assembled retuned the favor in kind, their weapons arrays making good on their promise of near-constant fire. A torrent or torpedoes erupted from each ship and fired into the allied ranks. The lead Imperial and Assembled ship were destroyed in massive explosions.

"My God," Sheridan said from the command deck of his station, "I've never seen such a display of firepower."

"Mr. Worf," Picard ordered, "you may engage at your discretion."

The _Defiant_ sped out from its position, swinging around to the frontline of the Assembled ranks. Torpedoes and green blasts of energy stuck its surface, the regenerative shielding around the small ship holding firm. Weapon ports opened, twin torpedoes lashing out at its target.

"Transphasic torpedoes away," Worf stated.

The torpedoes passed through the modified Assembled shielding, impacting on the hull and giving birth to a massive explosion. Secondary explosions detonated throughout the length of the ship, until the craft was incinerated in a final massive discharge.

"Weren't expecting that were you? Robotic bastards," Janeway declared.

The Assembled fleet, realizing technology existed that they had not anticipated, increased speed and closed ranks on their enemies. Vader and Picard gave the order to fire at will, the Federation ships with their superior maneuverability flying into the robotic ranks and dispatching torpedo after torpedo. The Imperial Stardestroyers blasted into the Assembled with heavy guns, shredding their shields and hull while Imperial ships began to burst aflame above the planet.

Debris began to fill the space between the ships. Within it robotic scouts, ejected from their ships but otherwise intact, began to activate their propulsions system and make their way slowly to the planet. Sensors detected their movement.

"Launch remaining fighters," Vader said, pointing towards the tiny sparks moving through the fleet, "destroy those scouts."

"Admiral," Sheridan said, "our own fighters can help with this." He nodded to Ivanova who gave the order to launch squadrons. Starfuries launched into space, gliding into the rear ranks of the allied fleet and joining up with the Tie fighters. Together then began to engage the robotic scouts.

"Captain Picard," the _Enterprise_ helmsman said, "one of the Assembled ships is branching off."

"Where is it headed?"

"Babylon 5."

"That station hasn't finished evacuation. It doesn't stand a chance against an Assembled cruiser."

"Ignore it," Vader said.

"Intercept course," Picard returned, ignoring the Sith Lord.

Vader stood a little straighter, watching as the robot ship broke ranks and a nearby Imperial ship exploded on their port side. He turned to an officer.

"Prepare my fighter."

The _Enterprise_ broke rank and headed towards the speeding ship. Closing to weapons range, the robot ship suddenly banked sharply and headed back to the planet, ducking under the Sovereign class ship and making its way through the brief opening in their defenses.

"Hard about," Picard ordered, cursing under his breath. The _Enterprise_ swung about, its weapon ports zeroing on the speeding ship. "Fire torpedoes."

Nothing happened.

"Fire torpedoes!" Picard again ordered.

"My console is not responding," the weapons officer said. As he desperately tried to activate the launchers, the ship shuddered to a stop.

"Mr. LaForge," Picard said quietly.

"I don't know what is happening, Captain. I…" he worked the console just as the display began to fill with Assembled programming code. "We've been infected with a virus."

Picard quickly rose from his command chair and crossed the bridge to stand by the engineer. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know sir, the communication channels were protected. There's no way it could have…oh no."

"What is it?"

"It must have been here all along. Lying dormant in our systems waiting for this moment to become active. Our diagnostics must not have been able to detect it. That means….oh no."

"Sir," the helmsman said, "the Assembled ship is in transporter range of the planet." On the viewer, the _Defiant_ barreled into view and engaged the enemy, firing torpedoes. The Assembled ships blew apart above the planet.

"How many did they transport down?"

"No way to tell sir."

"Communications?"

"Still down sir. Vital systems have been disabled."

"Oh no," LaForge continued to whisper, his mind racing.

**Within Epsilon III**

"Janeway to Colonel O'Neill."

"Go ahead," Jack said.

"The Assembled have broken through our line. Expect company."

"What? It's only been a few minutes!"

"Best we could do. Janeway out."

"I never liked her," O'Neill said to Dr. Jackson.

"Carter and the others are working on the console in the central chamber, Jack. They need time."

O'Neill looked around at the Stormtroopers and Starfleet security personal, checking the humming shield barrier and their modified TR-116 weapons. Ahead of him a single bridge reached across the massive expanse cut into the planet, connecting to a darkened hallway. Within the depths of the hall light could be seen to flash. O'Neill shook his head and turned his hat around, leveling the unfamiliar weapon to his shoulder.

"We'll do what we can, Daniel. Get ready."

The sound of metal on metal began to echo from the darkened chamber at the end of the hall, the sound of robotic constructs making their way towards the bridge. O'Neill could not tell how many there were, but it sounded like a large number. A construct emerged into view and paused, its head swiveling around the room.

"HUMANS DETECTED. TR-116 WEAPONS. STANDARD ENERGY SHEILDING. THREAT ASSESMENT: MODERATE. BEGININNG ATTACK."

The construct swung its arms forward and began to fire, energy pulses striking the shield across the expanse and blossoming across the perimeter. O'Neill yelled out the command to attack and squeezed the trigger of his rifle. The gun gave a little jump as the micro-transporter engaged, sending the enhanced projectile into the robot body. Through the scope, he witnessed the scout stagger slightly as the explosive detonated.

"ALERT STATUS. MODIFED TRANSPORTER DETECTED. TRANSPORT DESTABILZER INEFFECTIVE. EXPLOSION DETECTED. ALERT STAzzzzggghHHHHshruruiesdhfhfHHHH."

The scout staggered and fell off the bridge, falling in the depth of the cavern to the triumphant shouts of the humans. More scouts began to fill the bridge, rushing out of the hall. Several of them unfolded hollow tubes from their backs and began to fly into the air, powerful jets propelling them. Blast after blast began to strike against the shielding. Imperial heavy weapon stations returned fire, the shielding allowing their blasts to pass through, while the others fired as quickly as they could.

"How long can this shield hold?" a Stromtrooper yelled.

"Long enough," a Starfleet Lieutenant returned.

"My targets aren't stopping," another yelled.

"The Assembled have devices that prevent transport. Keep switching frequencies as you fire."

Daniel fired as quickly as he could when a flash of red and silver caught his eye. A large scout stepped onto the bridge, its head locking onto his location. It gave the archeologist a slight nod of the head in acknowledgement.

"My God, it's actually saying hello," Jackson said.

"What?" O'Neill shouted, not taking his eyes off his targets. The din of energy fire was deafening in the room.

"That robot…the one that called itself Avatar…the one that interrogated me. The one that…that killed Captain Riker. It's here! I'll kill it," he vowed. Jackson raised the rifle and pointed it at the looming scout. He staggered then, just as he was about to fire. Nausea flowed through him, his head suddenly feeling like it was splitting open. His arms and legs began to tingle. His arms swung the rifle towards the shield generator closest to him.

"Jack! Help me!" he shouted as he began to work the trigger of his weapon. Terror filled Daniel as he realized he was no longer in control of his body. The generator collapsed on itself as the explosives blew apart the inner workings and with a hiss, the shield at the bridge entrance collapsed. Energy pulses flew into the gap, striking the humans and dissolved anything organic instantly, leaving only uniforms and Imperial personal armour. Within a moment the other shield generators stretched their safeguard around the gap. A Zat gun could be heard and Jackson fell to the ground. Teal'c walked over to him, holding the weapon as O'Neill grabbed the closest Federation officer.

"Can the remaining shield generators compensate?"

"Under this kind of fire? Only for a few minutes."

"Jack," Jackson whispered.

"What happened?"

The Federation officer drew out his tricorder and looked grimly at the Colonel, "He's filled with nanobots. They took control of his nervous system."

"How? When?"

"He must have been injected when he was being interrogated aboard that Assembled ship. They remained inactive and invisible to our detection until now. That Zat gun rendered them inoperative however."

The officer was cut off as a high-pitched whine filled the air. The officer stood up and lifted his weapon, dropping the tricorder, "The shields are collapsing."

O'Neill thumbed his radio, "Carter, how much progress?"

"We need more time, Colonel."

O'Neill stood up, watching as the shield perimeter at the bridge connection began to shimmer and fade. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Once the shield was done, the Assembled would run rampant through their ranks. They were no match for them.

O'Neill began to give the order to withdraw back into the central chamber when a burst of white light exploded behind him, followed by a terrific noise, one that sounded like the very fabric of the universe was being split apart. He turned to see a vertical tear form, light streaming from it. He should have been blinded by it he realized. Instead he stood transfixed.

From within the light a figure emerged, dressed in white. His wooden staff touched the floor, held by a strong hand. The other stroked a long beard. Behind him another old man emerged dressed in grey. A misshapen hat was perched on his head, one that slid down over his face and he shouted about being stricken blind. O'Neill's mind reeled as another tall figure took shape from the light, this one dressed in a long red cape, actually hovering above the floor. A stream of soldiers also emerged, dressed in almost familiar armour. Their apparent leader called them Roughnecks and ordered them to form up.

The old man in white walked up to O'Neill.

"We come to you now," he said, "at the turn of the tide."


	25. Episode 24: Endgame Part 2

**Endgame (Conclusion)**

_Synopsis: This has been around since 2005?!? That is way to long for a simple 24 chapter story. Thanks to readers who stuck with it all this time! I usually procrastinate but never like this._

_The Story so Far: The Assembled were created in a parallel universe as a means to combat an alien virus decimating the United Earth and its colonies. However, a flaw propagated through their robotic ranks allowing them to turn on their human masters and eventually declare war over all organic life._

_The Assembled succeeded in their universe but soon learned that other intelligent life existed outside of their dimension. The Assembled began incursions into these parallel universes, gathering technology and resources for their continuing war._

_Several of their universes teamed together to stop the robotic race. After much investigation, Data learned the Assembled sought a 'Great Machine' and intended to use it to destroy the dimensional barrier between universes. The universes would collapse into one another until only theirs remained._

_Members of Stargate, ST:TNG and Voyager, Goliath of Gargoyles, the Imperial Fleet of SW, and Chellis of the Protoss eventual joined forces and traveled to Epsilon III of the B5 universe, discovering this was the Great Machine. _

_Setting up a defensive perimeter, Data began to adjust the machine so it could re-enforce the dimensional barriers so the Assembled, or essentially any reality, could no longer make dimensional incursions. _

_The Assembled arrived at the planet and began their attack, breaking through the Starfleet/Imperial line and sending an assault force into the Machine. SG-1 and their allied forces fought well but were overwhelmed. _

_Now, when all seemed lost, another group has arrived unexpectedly to aid the Union._

**Epsilon III**

The old man in white walked up to O'Neill.

"We come to you now," he said, "at the turn of the tide."

"Jack," Daniel whispered, "that's Gandalf…"

"I know Daniel. I do read you know."

Daniel looked at Jack for a long moment. Jack shrugged and added, "Well, ok, I saw the movies." He turned and looked at the floating red and blue garbed man who emerged from the portal a moment ago.

"And you must be Superman."

"Good afternoon Colonel," the caped crusader returned, his eyes sweeping over the robotic constructs making their way across the bridge.

"This is the weirdest day ever," Jack said flatly.

"There is no time for introductions," Gandalf said, "Fizban cannot hold the portal open long. It saps his strength as we banter about. We must hold these machines off until you can activate the machine!"

A man in mouse colored robes and absurd hat wiggled his fingers at O'Neill. The Colonel returned the wave and then turned to Gandalf, about to ask how he knew what was happening but then just shrugged and muttered, "Never mind." Nearby a small contingent of Roughnecks formed along the perimeter and began to fire into the robotic positions.

Superman readied to fly into battle when a strong voice called out to him. He turned to the wizard standing by the portal, his old face twisted in effort. Fizban reached into his sleeve and retrieved a small amulet.

"Kal-EL of Krypton, take this. It will temporarily protect you from your weaknesses."

"How did you know?" Superman questioned in bewilderment.

"I know many things, such as now you must do what you can to hold those machines off!"

Superman nodded, throwing the amulet around his neck, the small crystal seeming to bond with his costume. Turning, he became a blur of motion, blasting through the bridge and sending the robotic scouts flying through the air. Gandalf voice followed after him, his staff striking the deck plates and flashing white, electricity sparking off the remaining robots.

"It's official, I've seen everything," Jack whispered, raising his rifle and firing once more.

On the opposite side Superman tossed the robots about as though they were toys. Near the entrance Assembled scouts began to setup what appeared to be beacons, intent on bringing in reinforcements while opposite them several Roughnecks attached small N2 armaments to the end of their rifles, debating their use with the Kryptonian on the opposite side. Gandalf ordered them to fire, Fizban adding the weapon would have little effect on the hero.

Starfleet and Imperial forces re-grouped, thankful for the counter-attack.

The beacons flared briefly, the more advanced Pinnacle model of scout emerging and immediately heading towards Superman. The hero acknowledged the robot with a low "You again" and charged.

The two began to exchange blows, the sound echoing throughout the underground chamber. Pinnacle's body flared green, then red, but Superman shook his head with a smile and swung upwards with a vicious uppercut. The robot flew into the air, striking the rocky ceiling. Superman joined him, fists a blur of motion. They turned in the air and battled, driving a deep funnel into the stony dome.

At the bridge, the scout known to Daniel as Avatar pointed upwards. As one, the robotic forces shifted their weapons upwards as Pinnacle suddenly grabbed Superman around the torso. Every robot opened fire, their energy blasts hitting the area directly over the struggling crusader. Rock and stone poured down over the combatants as the ceiling collapsed. The two fell into the deep chasm below, pummeled by the debris.

The beacons again flared as the Roughnecks fired their weapons again and again, the explosions having little effect on the robots. This time, strange new robots appeared. One group appeared to be metal skeletons, eyes glowing eerily red, hands carrying powerful plasma energy weapons. Others were bronze colored insectiod machines. The Imperials gasped at their sudden appearance, shouting "Droidekas!"

"As you can see we have brought our own allies," the Avatar intoned.

"Take out those beacons! O'Neill shouted at the roughnecks, directing them to fire their charges once more.

The droidekas rolled into balls and tumbled across the bridge, flanking the avatar whose silver jets flared to life and carried him through the air. He crashed down into the allied ranks as the droids unraveling, transparent blue energy shielding flaring around them as they fired into the Union ranks.

"The TR-116 is not having an effect on them!" A Starfleet officer yelled.

The Avatar turned and headed into the entrance to the command chamber, protected by the deadly droid onslaught.

"Carter, how much longer?" O'Neill shouted into his radio over the din.

"Just a few more minutes," the Major returned.

_We're out of time_, O'Neill thought.

**Central Complex**

"A scout is on its way," Cater said as she adjusted her weapon, "can you hurry Data?"

"I am going as fast as I can, Major Cater," Data answered.

"Our comms are cut off from the ships in orbit," Carter said, nervousness creeping into her voice. From the entrance to the chamber she could hear the sound of metal feet echoing up the hallway.

"Do not fear Major Carter," Goliath said, "the robot will not get past Chellis and I." The gargoyle and Protoss soldier took position on opposite sides of the entrance. Carter lifted her weapon and centered it on the entrance. From the corner of her eye she thought she detected motion at the back of the chamber. Risking a glance, she peered into the dark corner but could not make anything out.

The Avatar emerged without warning into the chamber. Goliath threw himself at the robot, his roar nearly deafening the Major. The robot swung its arm in a vicious strike without a glance, hitting the big winged warrior in the chest. He was thrown backwards, hitting the wall with a sickening thud.

Chellis' psi-blades hissed to life. He swung outwards, the Avatar's chest sparking from the strike. The robots tail hurled over the construct's head, the pincers closing over the Zealot's head and launching him into the metal ceiling. He struck hard and fell to the floor as the tail weapon opened fire.

Carter opened fire with her TR-116 with little hope of its success. The robot would not have made it this far if it had not developed a counter-measure. It turned to the Major as Chellis fell once more to the floor with a crash.

Carter then heard a hiss of energy, a red glow suddenly springing to life in the corner. Lord Vader emerged from the shadows.

"Darth Vader," the Avatar said, raising its arm mounted weapon. The Sith Lord did not return the greeting. The Avatar nodded anyway and continued, "You will forgive me. My social programming cannot do justice to this turn of events. Do you mean to confront me in single combat? I believe my response would be to chuckle in amusement."

The robot opened fire. Blasts of energy streamed outwards. Vader raised his saber and lowered his head slightly in concentration. The energy flowed around him but did not strike the armored figure.

"Impressive," the Avatar said.

Vader rushed at the construct, saber raised. Twin small tubes emerged from the arms of the robot and similar blades of energy burst into life. The Avatar crossed them, deflecting Vader's attack and then lashed outwards. Vader spun and blocked the attack, striking at the robots legs. The saber bounced off an energy field.

"Most impressive, Lord Vader. However, my shielding is a gift from your Protoss and Droideka friends."

Avatar and Vader battled around the room, the robots vastly superior strength hampered by Vader's use of the force. Vader could feel the internal mechanisms within the robot, could detect their delicate nature but could not concentrate on them long enough to do any damage. The robot's attacks were too swift. Vader's saber spun in for an attack, the twin beams connecting and the enemies drawing close.

"Why do you fight, Lord Vader? You know the glory of the machine. You taste it each time you put on that helmet, savor it with each and every breath. Who granted you this glory? Was it a machine droid – the slaves to your kind?"

Vader turned, his renewed attack peppering the energy field with repeated strikes. The shield began to falter under the strain.

"Perhaps we could adapt you into a new body, completely machine. You would be spared the agony of the organic. What better way to celebrate the existence of so vaunted a child killer?"

Vader hesitated at that.

"Yes, I am aware of your historical record. Tell me, great Sith Lord, do the cries of tiny baby Jedi keep you awake at night?"

Vader unleashed a hellish scream of rage and pointed at the chest of the robot, his hand curling into a claw. The Force poured out of him, at first without direction. The room trembled from the terrible power. But his cry was soon cut off and he staggered backwards.

"I have taken this moment of distraction to access your environmental controls. I have disabled your breathing apparatus."

Vader again tried to raise his arm and point at the robot, but fell face first to the floor, his hands instead trying desperately to remove his helmet.

"Perhaps you can use your ridiculous Force to remove your armor. Now then, to the task at hand."

The Avatar turned towards Carter, the energy blades vanishing, replaced by the glowing arm weapon. Carter felt Data suddenly stand and steady her with a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Major, I have completed the modifications."

Suddenly the room was aglow, flaring outwards in wave after wave of energy, passing through them in ripples of current. The Avatar straightened and stared at the machine. Outside, the sound of battle abruptly ceased.

"Major," the Avatar said, "we desire a cease-fire. Soon we will not be able to return to our respective universes."

"Um, agreed, I guess," Carter said with surprise. The Avatar turned and headed towards the entrance. Vader's breathing restored to normal and Chellis and Goliath staggered to their feet.

"Picard to Major Carter!" the comm channel suddenly erupted, "Picard to anyone! Respond!"

"Go ahead, Captain."

"You must stop Data from activating the machine. You must….what's that? Our sensors are reading a massive energy wave. Has Data completed the modifications?"

"Captain…" Carter began just as Data collapsed.

**Enterprise**

The members of SG-1, Darth Vader and some of the Enterprise crew gathered in the medical bay. Data lay on a bed, programming code crawling over the monitor above him.

The Assembled ships had vanished almost as soon as the 'Great Machine' was activated. The Imperial ships, except Lord Vader's, also vanished along with _Voyager_, _Defiant _and the others who had joined in the fight. Those who arrived via the portal in the planet also left, Superman emerging from the deep pit carrying the head of Pinnacle soon after the machine had been set in motion.

How long before the dimensional barrier stabilizes?" Picard asked.

"About twelve more minutes. We won't be able to make any more incursions between our universes after that."

"So let me get this straight," O'Neill almost shouted in frustration, "Data was in on this all along?"

"Probably from the moment he interfaced with the Assembled intelligence during their first incursion. They injected programming code into him that completely took him over. Within a few seconds it had mimicked his own code and behavior exactly," LaForge said.

"It makes sense," Daniel added, "everything we got about the robots, all the intel, came from him. We've been manipulated from the start."

"So the robots _wanted_ the dimensional barrier to be re-enforced?"

"I guess in that way no one could ever make it into their universe. Maybe they are actually content within their own universe. We can't trust anything we know about them now. All the information we have was tainted in some way. It could have been all lies," Carter felt like punching a wall in frustration, "there may never have been a 'Great Machine'…or it could be something entirely different."

Picard inhaled deeply. They had all lost so much – hundreds dead during the defense of the planet, all the incursions the Assembled had preformed on uncounted planets, the death of Riker…it made no sense to him.

"Is there no way another incursion could take place?"

"I don't see how. Unless they had some kind of massive power source like the planet below. That's beyond any technology we've seen them possess."

Vader suddenly straightened at this. He turned and strode out of the room, the medical bay door closing behind him. They would never see the Sith Lord again.

"You're welcome," O'Neill called after him.

"I don't like leaving so much to the unknown," Picard said, "but our time is up. We may never know what actually happened here."

"Will Data be ok?"

"The programming is dormant now – we can purge it. Almost like the nanobots that Dr. Jackson had except in Data's case they mimicked his own programming exactly until his mission was over. They were invisible to our sensors until now."

"Captain," O'Neill, "this is going to make one hell of a report isn't it?"

"Indeed Colonel. I am sorry you never got that tour."

"Yeah, I know. But maybe you can let me take a souvenir? Like a comm badge or a phaser? Or…your chair? No?"

"We'll escort you to the transporter room," Picard said with a smile.

"I guess so. I'll tell you one thing though…I'm leaving Superman out of my report."

**Conclusion**

**Imperial Space**

Vader's Imperial cruiser dropped out of hyperspace, one of his officers informing him they had arrived at the co-ordinates. He ignored the man, his formidable mind turning over the events of the last few hours.

"Great Machine…could be different. A power source…Admiral, how much did that robot take during the attack on our ship?"

"Only a partial copy of our database, Lord Vader."

"Sir," a lieutenant arrived. He looked fearfully at the Sith Lord.

"Report."

"The Death Star sir…."

"Yes?"

"It's gone."

"Gone? How?"

"We found some wreckage of a supply ship with one survivor. He says shortly after the defense fleet left for Epsilon III a large contingent of alien ships appeared out of nowhere. They transported aboard the Death Star somehow and completely overran it. He says the main weapon fired some type of modified beam…it gets strange from here. He says the beam opened some sort of aperture and the station dropped into it."

"The station was _taken?_"

"The station…" Lord Vader mused to himself, ignoring the officers, "_was_ the Great Machine. Everything they had done was to draw our forces away from it, make us implement a means that we could never attack them directly. We cannot duplicate their incursion technology to such a degree to mount an assault. Not with the dimensional re-enforcement. They wanted the station and the device of Epsilon III all along.

"We are now…at their mercy."

Vader turned and left the bewildered men.


End file.
